40 Year Old Stalker
by Gining
Summary: What are you? My forty year old stalker?" "I resent that," He answered offended before mumbling his next line. "I'm only thirty-five." A modern day aurikku/sub coupling tuna
1. Chapter 1

Summery: A modern day aurikku/tuna. Idea thought of while I was talking to my best friend. We wondered what it would be like to use the phrase I once said to her. "You're my forty year old stalker."

* * *

Disclaimer: Gin owns no rights to the characters in this piece of fiction. The idea however, is another matter.

"Yunie, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" A young shrill voice shouted as she stood by the door glancing back inside as if watching for her companion. She had blond hair and was very slim for twenty-two. Her father often used to accuse her of not eating right in collage until he came for a surprise visit and noted how full her cabinates really were. He never said a word about it after that point.

Another woman, maybe a year or two older in age ran down the hall making her way for the open door. Her short brown hair fluttering in the wake of her passing. "I'm trying, Rikku." She answered the first girl. "But Tidus said he had something important to give me. He wouldn't tell me what it was over the sphere though."

The door closed with a slam as Rikku closed it and made her way down the stone steps for the waiting car. "Him again? He had to call you here? Why couldn't he wait for the party?" She whined.

As she started the engine and Rikku climbed into the passenger seat, Yuna gave her answer. "I honestly don't know. He seemed rather frazzled when I talked to him though. Like he was worried or something."

Rikku grinned. Her teeth shone from the setting sun that was pouring through the front window making them appear to be glowing. "Maybe he's going to ask you tonight." She teased.

The car swerved for a moment and Rikku was forced to hang on or risk being thrown around inside the vehicle. "Don't say that!" Yuna scolded. "You know I have been waiting for that since high school." She added softly.

Rikku giggled in girlish delight. She was always so eager to see her cousin in a wedding dress. When her cousin and Tidus began dating back in high school six years ago, she knew it was meant to be. Collage graduation was three days ago, and Rikku had taken the time to plan this big party to celebrate. Any reason to have a huge bash was a good one to her. Also, she knew of Tidus' secret. He had talked her into having the party in a public place so that as many people could see him propose as possible. He hoped that by doing so, Yuna would be less likely to turn him down. What better place then the public sphere pool in Luca? It had cost a bit of gil to rent, but it was going to be worth it.

"I'm sorry, Yunie. I promise not to bring it up again." Her smile faded as she pretended to cross her hands over her heart. Yuna simply rolled her eyes as she pulled the vehicle into the parking lot.

"There sure are a lot of people here. Are you sure you only invited a small few?" Yuna asked as she looked around worriedly.

"Don't worry about it! What's a few extra? Besides, it only means we can have more fun. Not to mention that I left the guest list up to Tidus. He wanted that part. I took care of the food and games."

Yuna refused to comment further as she turned off the vehicle and they stepped out together. The stadium had a sign set up directing them as to where they should go. Rikku saw it first and pointed. "Summers Party? That's us! It looks like we go this way." Grabbing hold of her cousin's hand, she dragged the older girl through a set of double doors where they were greeted with a round of happy applause. "Congratulations, Yunie! Now, I expect you to have a good time!" After hugging Yuna, Rikku ran off to join a friend of her from her home island.

"Gippal! I'm so glad you could make it!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a breathtaking hug. He had refused to attend collage saying it was a waste of good time that could be spent making money instead of spending. Otherwise he also might have been celebrating his graduation as well.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Cid's girl. I was kinda shocked when blondie asked, but then again, I would have crashed this party if I had to." He pulled back out of her embrace and checked out who else had chosen to show up. His single good eye widened as if he had just seen the most beautiful creature alive.

Rikku sighed as he let her go. She loved Gippal, really she did. But his roaming eye was a bit of a problem. She wished that for once he would look at her the same way he looked at those other, older woman. "Go talk to her, Gip. I know you wanna." Pushing him slightly, Rikku tried to smile. He didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds he was crossing the room.

Truth was, it did hurt her to see him chasing so many random woman. They had grown up together, known one another since before they could walk. When he had gone to school two years before her, she watched him walk away until he was nothing more then a dot in the distance. It was with much excitement when she had her chance to walk with him. As they grew in education, they also grew closer. Or so Rikku had thought. Gippal loved being with her and hanging/playing with her, but only as a friend. She had learned that revelation when he began high school before her and got his first real girlfriend.

Smiling sadly, Rikku looked around the room trying to find someone else whom she could talk to. The expression turned into one of confusion as she spotted her Uncle Braska. It wasn't as if she was confused by seeing him, but more of the man talking to him. Holding her head up, she prepared to cross the room and find out.

She was stopped before she even got to take three steps. "Oh Rikku, here you are! I wondered where you went." Her cousin's hand wrapped around her arm forcing Rikku to turn around.

"Oh, hey, Yunie. I was just going over to talk with your pops. He was...." She trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder.

"You okay, Rikku? You know who Jecht is. You have seen him play many times." Yuna asked unsure and ready to see if Rikku might have been running a fever. She had been doing a lot of activities lately.

Rikku opened her mouth as if to speak before closing it once more. Her right hand reached up and scratched at her cheek lightly. Her green eyes scrunched together in deep thought. "But I saw..."

Before she could even finish that last argument, Tidus came up and wrapped one arm over her shoulder. "You ready?" He whispered into her ear.

Forgetting about the mystery man she had seen, Rikku grinned. She knew this was her cue. Without another word, and even so far as to forget what was bothering her to begin with, Rikku took off for the higher level of the stadium. She passed Gippal (who was still talking to that girl he saw), ignored her own father as he tried to ask what was she rushing for, and up the stairs until she could see everyone below.

From this vantage point, she spotted Tidus among everyone and focused the spot light they had placed there earlier during the day. Flipping the switch, she pointed it so that it shone directly on her cousin. Yuna squinted and tried to look around around to see if anyone had an answer to what was going on. She stopped quickly as she watched Tidus approach; a small black box in hand.

* * *

The party ran late into the night, and it was after midnight before people began to leave. As much fun as she was having, Rikku knew it would be in her best interest to go as well. After Tidus' proposal, she had not had a chance to say one word to either member of the newly engaged couple. In fact it seemed as everyone was busy trying to talk or congratulate them that they didn't have time for her. Pursing her lips together, she made the decision that it was time for her to leave.

But she wanted to say goodbye to her cousin before going. That wasn't about to happen though. Yuna was still surrounded by people who wanted to see her new ring yet again. With an aggravated sigh, Rikku walked outside the stadium. It wasn't until this point that she forgot how she was going to get home. Yuna had driven them both here and was supposed to be her ride home.

"Why me?" She whined as she lifted her head up to the stars above. They stayed silent, not giving even the smallest of answers, not that she expected them to. "Looks like I'm walking." Shoving hands deep into her skirt pocket, Rikku turned and took the first step back to her apartment.

As she walked, she realized this really wasn't so bad. There was a chill in the air, but not so bad to make it unbearable. She was almost home when a cat jumped out from the alley she was about to cross in front of. She jumped back in surprise and released a slight gasp of shock. Rikku then laughed at how silly she must have seemed being scared by a little cat.

"What was I thinking it was? Come here, kitty." Kneeling down she tried to get the cat to come closer. It would have none of it and only ran faster away. "Well that was kinda rude. What did I ever do to it?" Standing up once more, Rikku ran her hands over the back of her skirt before trying to continue on her way. She didn't get anywhere because two men stood in her way.

The looked to be about twenty-four or five in age. Both of them had bodies that appeared to have been toned by years of lifting weights. "Looks like a kitten got lost. We should help this kitten find her way home." The taller of the two said as he stared her down.

Rikku gulped as she took a step back. She could fight if she had to, but there were two of them to only her. "I'm sorry. But I'm not lost. I know my way home." Suddenly she knew why that cat had run. If she were half as smart, she would have done the same. "I, uh, have to go now. If you would excuse me..." Spinning around, Rikku tried to run. She knew of another way to go so that she would not have to worry about these two males who blocked her way.

She squeaked in surprise as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled backwards. "I don't think so little kitten. I told you, we want to help you home." Rikku whimpered as tears began to form behind the lids of her eyes. There was no way she could defend herself now. Not when they were holding her arm. The grip tightened as he tried to pull her and drag her behind him.

"I believe the lady said she didn't need your help." A new voice interrupted them before they got anywhere with their prize.

Rikku tried to see who it was, but her arm was held so tightly that she was unable to get a good look. All she could see was red. It seemed the the guys were trying to fight off whoever it was that was defending her because she could hear grunts and punches being thrown. Secretly she worried for the newcomer. She hoped that he could defend himself without getting hurt. Her fears were alleviated moments later as a figure landed on the hard cement ground near her feet. She almost smiled until she felt the cold blade of a dagger against her throat.

"Make one more move man, and she gets it." Her would be abductor threatened. He turned them both around so she was able to get a good look at her savior now. Her green eyes widened as she recognized him to be the man her uncle was talking to at the party.

"I would advise you to put that away. A boy such as yourself should not be playing with such sharp objects." The man took a step closer before seeing the distress on Rikku's face. The man who held her dug the blade in deeper causing just the barest trace of blood to be shed. He stopped right away. "I don't even know her. What makes you think that I would care if you hurt her? Of course, hurting an innocent girl could get you into a lot of trouble."

Rikku's kidnapper faltered. She could feel his body shaking behind her. He was scared, and with good reason. She was frightened of this man, and he was helping her! Albeit, in a very odd way. "I know what you're doing. And I'm telling you, it won't work on me!" The abductor shouted. He was shaking even worse now.

The other man stood his ground, only moving to raise one brow in question.

"Look, if it's all the same to you guys. You can let me go and fight among yourselves. I have things I need to do." Rikku tried to attempt. "I'm sure you don't need me here to watch you two beat one another to a pulp, right?"

The man in the red coat laughed at her while the other held her tighter. He had his prize, he wasn't about to let it go easily. "I don't think so, kitten. Nice try though." He whispered hot breath into her ear before kissing the side of her face.

Rikku grimaced as she tried to pull away. This man was disgusting! The laughter of the other man died quickly before they were both knocked aside. The weapon was forced from her attackers hand and to the ground. Now that she was free, Rikku ran to grab it herself. She held it out in front of her in case anyone came close.

The first male who had been knocked out, began to come to. He groaned as he lifted his head. Looking around, he saw Rikku with the dagger and his friend losing in a fist fight with the man who had done him in. With wide eyes, he got to his feet and took off running. It didn't take long for his friend to join him.

Rikku's savior faced her now. She dropped the weapon from it's place in front of her and prepared to hand it over. "I guess I should.." She began.

"What were you doing out this late alone? You should know that was just asking for trouble like this." The man in the red coat snapped.

Rikku huffed. How dare he accuse her? Like it was all her fault! "Excuse you! It's not like I had a choice." She huffed again breathing deep through her nose. "I didn't ask them to attack me! I wouldn't even have been alone if I could have helped it!" Stomping her foot, she faced her apartment once more and left him behind. She didn't have to stand there and be reprimanded by him of all people. She didn't know him, nor him her. So she was well within her right to ignore him.

The man watched her go, a frown set upon his features. '_So childish.'_ He thought.

He didn't sleep well that night. After last night's fight, he wasn't sure what had really happened. Truthfully, he had no idea why he even followed the girl to begin with. It was as if he knew she was going to end up running into trouble.

He got out of bed early, just after the sun rose, and went over to see his friend. Braska would be able to give him the advise he needed.

Today was warmer then the one before, so he chose to leave his coat behind. He looked back at it once longingly, before closing the door behind him on the way out. The late morning sun shone down warming him from the outside in. Yet it was not enough, for some reason he still felt so...._chilled._ Maybe it was because of that girl last night. She had no right to snap at him as she did. He was only doing what he did best; protect those who were weaker.

He made his way into the center of the city to catch the subway to where his best friend lived. It would be at least a forty minute ride before he arrived. Braska loved the edge of the city where there were less people and according to him, more room to breath.

It seemed Yuna decided to sleep in so Braska was forced to open the door himself. He seemed rather happy to see who stood on the other side. "Well, it's been a while since you came to see me in my home. I was starting to think you may have forgotten where I live." Braska joked.

"Morning, Braska. I actually came to talk. You are the one person I can depend on not to tell others what I say." The man entered the doorway as Braska held it open farther inviting him in.

"Anything for you. Would you like some coffee? It just finished brewing."

"That would be great actually. I could use some." He waited until both cups were filled and Braska had a seat across the table from him before speaking. "My sleep had been troubled last night. I thought that if I came to you, I could seek some respite."

"Hmm, I see. You do know that I normally charge for this." Braska said as he rubbed his chin. At his friend's deep scowl, he began to laugh. "I'm kidding. I would never do that to you. But anyway, moving on. Tell me what it is that is bothering you." He stood to refill his mug before sitting down and listening intently.

After the full story had been told Braska stood and paced his kitchen a few times deep in thought. He never would give any sort of advise without first thinking it through. "This girl, she sounds awful familiar to me. In fact she sounds very much like Cid's daughter. A little firecracker if I ever saw one. But you know, you weren't completely in the right either. If you followed her as you say you did, then why did you not offer her a ride? You can't blame the girl for having no other options."

The man stuttered before deflating and hanging his head in shame. His friend was right. He was partly to blame. He should have offered before she was attacked. Not scolded her after the fact. "How do I always end up being the bad guy?"

Braska laughed lightly before patting his friend on the shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes. Yours just happen because you don't want to be involved, only to end up deeper then you think."

Sighing, his guest stood and thanked Braska before leaving. There was much he wanted to think about. Moments after the slamming of the front door, Yuna came out of her room. She was running a brush through her brown hair as she finished her morning routine.

"Up late again, I see. Must have been quite a party." Braska teased his daughter.

"Oh, Father. Stop that." Yuna giggled before turning serious. "What happened just before I came out? I heard the door slam."

Braska hummed before answering. He sat back at the table and sipped his now cold coffee. "It seems your cousin got attacked last night while walking home."

Yuna went white, and dropped her brush to the floor. She was supposed to have driven Rikku home last night. She had completely forgotten because of the night's events. "I have to go see her!" She shouted before grabbing her keys and running out the door.

Braska jumped from his seat ready to stop her, but he could hear the sound of her car already pulling away. Slowly he sat back down. "Kids these days."

Rikku woke up the next morning to hear loud banging on her apartment door. Whomever was at her door sure sounded frantic. She rubbed her eyes and wrapped a robe around herself before answering it.

"What? Do you have to wake me up so early?" She whined as she tried to shield her eyes from the rising sun. She was thrown against the door seconds later as a set of arms wrapped around her neck.

"Rikku? Rikku, are you hurt, is everything alright? I was so worried." Yuna was crying and hugging her as her hands roamed all over Rikku's face.

Rikku pulled back as she tried to escape her cousin's scrutiny. "I'm fine, just tired. Why are you here anyway?" She moved back and headed for the kitchenette to start breakfast. "You hungry? I can whip some eggs or something." The blond offered.

"Rikku! How can you think of food after what happened last night? And why didn't you wait for me? Do you even know how close you were to getting hurt? Father told me all about it this morning." Yuna followed her and stood in the doorway as she scolded.

"This morning? What time is it?" Glancing around, Rikku found the clock she was searching for. "Two twenty-five?" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to sleep so late! I guess breakfast is out then, huh?" She giggled as she scratched the back of her head. "So, you up for some lunch then?"

"Rikku! How can you be so casual? You were attacked last night!" Yuna threw her hands above her head in exasperation.

Having just opened the fridge door, Rikku peeked her head out from above the top. "Look, if it's all the same to you, I would rather forget about last night. Obviously I'm fine. Nothing happened really." Her head was hidden again before backing up and using her foot to shut the door. In her arms she had the fixings for a sandwich. Dropping them on the counter, she began making her lunch. "My offer still stands if you're hungry."

Yuna sighed before sitting at a stool behind the counter. "What am I going to do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I found a fun word to use when I was going over this before posting. Virtual cookies to the person who can tell me what the word is and what it means.

I want to thank those who have reviewed so far. That really means a lot to me. I was afraid that so many people might have left FF. Updates are rare to see anymore, so I was unsure how this was going to be received. But I guess I had little to fear, however, it seems that during my absence, I have picked up a new style of writing. I have achieved what I have dreamed of, writing style of an adult. Arigato.

* * *

The two girls spent the day at the mall. Now that Yuna felt reassured that her cousin wasn't injured she was more then willing to show off the ring she received the night before.

"Have you seen how the light hits it? It sparkles so brilliantly." The two girls were sitting at a table sipping on cappuccinos and eating a light lunch. Yuna's, however, sat in front of her being ignored.

"Yes, Yunie. I have seen it shine. You showed me five time already." Rikku said flatly as she took another bite of the small salad in front of her.

Yuna blushed before picking up her fork. "I'm sorry, I guess I am rubbing it in, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little." Rikku smiled showing she wasn't angry. She understood that her cousin would be excited, but there was only so much of the ring she could stand to see.

"Tidus told me you helped him pick it out." Yuna said trying to cheer Rikku up so she wouldn't feel so left out.

"All I did was tell him what you like. He went from there. I got to see it after he bought it too. You can't _imagine_ how hard it was to keep that a secret for six months." She grinned as Yuna's jaw dropped.

"You knew for half a year and said nothing? You, the girl who can't keep a secret for more then an hour?"

At the slight sting of her character, Rikku was shocked until seeing the smile on Yuna forming. "That was mean, you know." They both giggled before hearing someone shout Yuna's name. Seconds later a blond head joined them at the table.

"Hey girls. I'm surprised to see you here today." He leaned over and gently kissed his fiancée on her cheek. "Wakka is here with me. I just came over to say hi. We need to find him a new uniform for his game next week."

"Oh, he's playing?" Rikku asked. "I thought he got injured." She went on.

Tidus took his eyes off Yuna long enough to answer. "Well, he says he's better, but I'm sure Lulu will have a different idea. But I'm not getting in the middle of that couple. That woman scares me sometimes." He shuddered once.

Rikku sighed before standing from her seat. "I'll be right back." She didn't bother to say where she was going because they were already too deep into one another. With an annoyed shake of her head, she walked away intending to find the bathroom and get her hair and clothing straitened out.

She was doing well until a pair of earrings in a shop window caught her eye. Stopping for only a second to admire them, she failed to see someone moved in behind her. With a quiet squeal of delight, she clasped her hands before standing up and making to turn away. Instead she was greeted by a wall that wasn't there before.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...." She trailed off in her apology as the man turned around. "You! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed instead.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, his deep voice full of astonishment. "Last I heard, this was a public place open to any who chose to come." He snapped back at her.

Rikku huffed before tightening her lips into a thin line. "You have got to be the rudest person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting." Stomping her foot, she stormed off.

He watched her go still astounded by her child like actions. But one thing bothered him. Why is when having never seen her before, suddenly he ran into her twice in less then twenty-four hours?

Rikku stomped back up to the table ignoring the way the engaged couple were snuggling together not even noticing the people around them. She cleared her throat once trying to get their attention. When that didn't work, Rikku slammed her hands on the table. That not only got the attention of the couple, but several others around them.

Yuna jumped before seeing her cousin. Seeing the angry expression, she couldn't help but ask what was wrong. "What is it, Rikku? Did something happen?"

"Yunie, I'm sorry. But we have to go now. I can't stay here any more. I want to go home."

Tidus moved to allow Yuna to stand, but even he was confused to what was going on. "Rikku, what's going on? Is someone bothering you?"

"I'll tell you later, but I want to leave...._now_." Rikku stated again firmly. She turned on her heel not even waiting to see if her cousin was behind her or not. Doing so though, revealed the one person she was trying to avoid. Sticking her nose in the air, she stomped by without looking back at him. She would wait in the car if she had to.

Yuna couldn't help but wonder what was up. Even if she tried to figure it out, she knew she would only become more confused. "I better go. I'll be over at your place later tonight to make dinner. Make sure you pull something out." She kissed him one last time before departing the same way her cousin did.

Outside she saw Rikku standing by the car waiting to be allowed in. "Rikku! Are you going to tell me what is going on or not?"

Rikku whined as she grabbed hold of the car's door handle. "Can't we just go? I'll tell you later. Once we are gone." As soon as she heard the click of the door, she was quick to jump in.

Yuna did the same, but at a much more normal level. She started the engine and waited until they were on the highway before asking her question. "Rikku, why were you so eager to leave? What happened in there?"

"Ok, I did promise I would tell you," Rikku said resigned. "You see, there was this guy. I only met him last night, but I can tell already he's nothing but a big jerk. You know how I got attacked last night?" Yuna nodded but said nothing. "He was the guy that helped me. I was about to thank him and all, but he yelled at me instead!"

"Yelled at you? For what?"

"For walking home!"

Yuna's spirit dropped. Rikku wouldn't have had to walk home if she had just taken her like she was supposed to. "I'm sorry, Rikku. I guess that's my fault. I was so excited after Tidus proposed that I forgot all about taking you home."

"No, it's alright. I'm fine, really. He just made me so mad. And then I accidentally bumped into him at the mall. I tried to say sorry, but he yelled at me again. It's pretty bad when I can't even enjoy myself in a public place." Slumping into her seat, Rikku lightly kicked at the floor under her.

"Men like that make me so angry. I wish I knew who he was for you. I would give him a piece of my mind." Yuna said with some determination. She never did like to see her younger cousin so hurt. When she found out about Gippal, he had to endure her ranting for a week.

"Don't worry about it, Yunie. I'm sure after today, I'll never see him again. I think I made that point clear."

* * *

The next three days went by without mishap. Rikku had no troubles with her mystery man. She didn't see him even once. In fact she was enjoying the time while she worked at her summer job when collage was out. It was perfect, and earned her the funds she needed to pay her tuition. A popular cafe in the main part of the city of Luca was a great place to meet people and earn her keep.

Rikku loved it, she loved talking to the people who came in with news of all over Spira. It was hard work, but she threw herself into it.

"Hey, miss, can I get a refill over here?" A man, obviously drunk shouted to get her attention. With a smirk, she made her way over.

"I don't know," Rikku began holding the picture in one hand while the other rested on her hip. "Give one good reason why I should give this to you." She teased.

The customer's friends who sat at the table with him laughed. They enjoyed it when the server's played with them in this manner. It made coming here all the more worth it. A young attractive woman always made a drink better. After a bit more ribbing, Rikku finally gave the man what he wanted.

"Rikku!" The bartender called her away and nodded his head to the end of the counter. She smiled and walked over ready to see what he might want to drink. She stopped short after seeing who sat there. "Oh no. No way in Spira."

"Rikku, what are you waiting for? He's a paying customer. Get him a drink." The bartender grew aggravated.

"Can't you do it?" She whispered growing closer to him. "I don't get along with him too well." She went on to explain.

"No can do. I've got my own job to worry about. I don't have time to do yours as well." He turned away and headed into the back to do something or other.

Rikku groaned again as she approached the end of the bar. "Can I help you, sir?"

He looked up and managed to refrain from expressing his surprise. Instead he settled for a simple brow lift. "When did you begin here?" He questioned trying to remain passive.

"Last summer. Got a problem with it?" Rikku became defensive right away. Just the way he spoke made her cringe.

"Not at all. You do what you want. I'm not your father. I can't stop you. However, right now I could use a cup of warm sake."

Rikku rolled her eyes before moving to fill his order. She returned moments later and set the mug in front of him. "Anything else I can get for you?" She asked with false pleasantries.

"I believe this will be fine. You have others that need you." He pointed over her shoulder to the others who were calling for refills.

Rikku looked to where he pointed and agreed. She left him alone and went over to the table. Happily she poured them what they wanted. Anything to get away from the Brobdingnagian sized man at the counter. Though she had to give him a little credit, he was civilized when they communicated this time.

After this table, she became so busy that she never found the time to at least attempt to refill the man's sake. It wasn't until late at night as they were closing that she remembered he even came in. A hand went up to cover her mouth in her guilt.

"Samul," She asked the bartender as she was tipping out. "Whatever happened to that man earlier? I never saw him leave."

"What, the one you refused to wait on? Auron is a regular in here as of recent. You really should try and serve him better. He said you never returned to refill his cup." Samul spoke as if scolding, but Rikku knew he was only trying to help her.

She cringed before realizing something. "Auron? That guy...the one I hate, his name is Auron?" She moaned a little deep in her throat. "Why oh why does he have to have such a nice name for such a mean guy?" She muttered.

Samul stared at her in confusion, "Something the matter? You seem distressed. Look, sorry I came down so rough on you. I just don't want to lose a good customer."

"No, it's okay, really. I was just....thinking. I better go home now. I have to be back early tomorrow." Rikku left him to grab her purse from the back room. She left the cafe using the back door and began the walk back to her apartment. Though this time she was more careful to watch out for strange people. After what happened last week, she was less then eager to have a repeat experience.

She was minding her own business when a dark car began to pull up next to her and slow down. It was difficult to tell at first what color it really was as the moon didn't quite shine enough light to see well. She glanced over without moving her head trying to see if she could make out who was in the car.

They continued to drive slowly as she walked, so Rikku was forced to try and move faster and try and make it to the next street before them. That was until the window began to roll down. Fear filled her whole being in that one instant. "Not again, not again." She whispered. She didn't even bother to try and see who was in the vehicle now. Instead she took off running.

From behind her she heard the engine of the car get louder as they tried to keep up. Honestly, she didn't know why she ran. If the person wanted, the car could easily keep up with her being on foot. But the thought of being in the same situation she was in after Yuna's party was all that occupied her mind. As she turned a corner, Rikku relaxed. Trying to take deep breaths and calm her raging heartbeat, she listened for sounds of the vehicle. Her hand covered her heart as she leaned into the brick wall behind her wishing it would open up and swallow her in to it's safety.

Just as she began to feel safe once more, the sound of footsteps resounded around her. They stopped just short of her hiding place. A slight whimper escaped her mouth before she managed to stop it. She heard them turn as if they heard it too.

"Girl, would you stop running off? This is what gets you in trouble," They spoke.

Rikku's face shot up. She knew that voice. It was that man, the one she kept running into. Well she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of yelling at her again. Her fear turned into anger and she moved to run. Except for the fact, she couldn't. He seemed to have a tight hold of her right arm. "Oh no you don't!" Rikku shouted before raising her fist and bringing it around aiming for his face. She heard the satisfying sound as knuckles connected with his cheek.

Instead of him letting her go, he only held on tighter. "Will you just calm down?" He roared into the night. "Damn girl. I was only going to offer you a ride home." His voice was slurred and Rikku looked to see him using his free hand as he tried to adjust his jaw and make sure she didn't break anything. "I do have to admit, that was some hit. If you would have done that several nights ago, I would not have had to intervene."

He seemed alright, and as soon as Rikku stopped struggling he released his hold on her arm. "You are going to take me home?" She asked quietly.

"Was." He corrected her. "After an attack like that, I'm not sure it would be safe for me." He looked up at the sky staring off into what seemed to be nothing. After saying nothing more, he turned and began to walk away leaving Rikku alone. When he got to the end of the ally, he paused and looked back of his shoulder. "Well?"

"What? I thought you said...." This man was so infuriating! He was nothing short of an enigma.

"Come. I'll take you home. You will be safer that way."

Rikku debated quickly. As of this moment, he had no idea where she lived, and she rather liked it that way. If he took her home he would know, and then what would happen between them? She would feel obligated to repay him somehow. And she sure didn't want him to randomly show up on her doorstep some day. "Can you drop me off at my uncle's house instead? It's not that far away."

Auron thought about it. He could understand why she was hesitant. And dropping her off at an uncle's would be better for her. "Very well. Come along then."

Rikku relaxed. Her uncle Braska would understand why she was there. He could even call the police for her should she need him to. It shocked Rikku that by the time she caught up to Auron he was already standing by his car holding the door open for her. After all the cruelty he showed before, this was unexpected. She glanced up at him once but said nothing until he climbed in the car himself and began driving off.

"Tell me where he lives." Auron stated as Rikku still had not even began to explain after he had been driving for a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh, right. He lives over on Alcyone Lane. Fifth house on the left." She explained as she stared out the window, whatever it took not to look at the man driving.

Auron was about to respond. He knew exactly where she was telling him to go. It was where.... "I thought you said your uncle lived close by. Alcyone Lane is on the other side of the city."

"Ok, ok. So I lied. Sue me."

"Wouldn't get much." He retorted under his breath.

"What? You think you know so much about me? And what are you suddenly everywhere I am. What are you, my forty year old stalker?" She accused as she turned in her seat to glare at him.

"I resent that," He answered offended before mumbling his next line. "I'm only thirty five."

Rikku gasped before a smile slowly began to grow. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Hm, not really. Merely correcting your assumption. It is not a good idea to assume things of others. There are some that could take it the wrong way forcing you to eat your words."

"That supposed to be sort of suggestion?"

"It's advise. Take it or leave it." He turned the wheel before Rikku could reply forcing her to hold on before she ended up toppling into his lap.

She remained silent for several miles as she took in the interior of the car. It began to get the best of her. "Nice car. Hard to imagine you driving something like this." She attempted to complement, but her fingers were too busy moving about touching whatever they could.

Auron gently took one hand from the wheel and grabbed her wrist to place it back into her lap. "Please don't touch. It's not mine, it belongs to the company. They would be highly upset should the unforeseen happen," He said softly so as not to upset his guest. She was uptight enough as it was. The last thing he wanted was for her to to explode on him again.

Rikku pouted, but kept her hands close. She glanced out the window to see that they were almost at her uncle's. She looked back at him wondering just how he knew the way so well. Most people never came out this way and were unfamiliar with the roads. She should have told him the last three roads to take, but he didn't seem to need the help. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered if he really was a stalker. She pretended to be thankful as he pulled into Braska's driveway.

"Will you be alright?" He questioned with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Uncle Braska knows I have a tendency to show up at odd times. Thanks for the ride, I guess."

He nodded once and waited for her to reach the porch before pulling away. Rikku watched him go before knocking on the door. Her uncle answered almost immediately.

"Uncle Braska, can I stay here tonight?" She begged nicely acting as if she were scared.

"Sure, Rikku. Did something happen?" He asked as he gave her room to enter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya know, something occurred to me. Since this is supposed to be present day, I gave names to the characters. Perhaps I should have pointed that out better? But just for quick reference, I will list them here for you.

_Yuna/Braska Summers_

_Tidus/Jecht Zanar_

_Rikku/Cid Targe_

_Auron...umm, I haven't given him a name yet. Not a good one anyway. To be revealed...eventually._

_Wakka/Lulu Draupnir_

* * *

Yuna wasn't sleeping so well that night. She heard it the moment a knock sounded on the door. Yuna wanted to get up and see who it was, but her father was already up and doing that very thing. She tried to slow her breathing so that she could hear the conversation through the walls. Rikku was the one at the door. That wasn't uncommon, her cousin has been known to show up late at night during exams and such during the semester. What really bothered her was the fact that Rikku was crying.

That fact alone was what did her in. Throwing her light covers aside, Yuna stood from her bed and reached for her robe to wrap it around herself. It hung low enough to hide her thighs, but stopped short of her knees. Slowly, so as not to stumble in the dark, she made her way over to the door. From down the hall, she could more clearly hear Rikku's muted cries.

"Father, what is wrong?" She asked as soon as she reached the living room where the two sat.

Braska looked up from the embrace he now had Rikku wrapped in and smiled. "She has had quite the night it seems." Braska whispered. "You should listen as well. It might do you both some good."

"Is that Yunie?" Rikku asked through her tears. She lifted her face from her uncle's chest to see for herself. Seeing her cousin sitting nearby caused the tears to come back. "Oh, Yunie, it was awful. Samul yelled at me, I saw that guy again and he..." Bitting her lip, she threw herself back into the arms of Braska and cried even harder then before.

Yuna brought one hand up and lightly covered her mouth. It fell back to her side seconds later. "This is getting to be too much." She stood up quickly earning confused stares from the others. "Rikku, tomorrow you and I are going to find this man and have a few words. It's not right that he treats you so badly that it makes you cry."

Braska released his hold on the young woman and smiled. "Yuna is right. We cannot allow this to continue on. In fact, I suggest you take someone else with you in your hunt. I'll call him in the morning. He owes me a favor anyway. Why don't the two of you go to bed now? It's getting late." Braska gently kissed the top of his niece's head and sent her off into the spare bedroom.

* * *

Yuna slept fitfully that night. She couldn't help but feel that her cousin's distress was began by her. If only she had been there the night this all started. If only Tidus didn't have to work today, she might have suggested that he join with them. There were so many 'if onlys' but no way to change them.

Yuna sighed at the thought of her new fiancée. He would help them in an instant, even so far as to call off work for it. But she wouldn't want him to do that. Work needed him more then they did. Besides, it wasn't as if they even knew where to begin to find Rikku's stalker. All they were going to do was hope that being with Rikku would force the man to show up, right?

She moaned in annoyance before rolling over and towards her clock. "Seven in the morning. I need to get up..." Not that she really wanted to, but there was no telling when her father was going to call his friend. Best to be up and ready. He wasn't the type to like being delayed.

By the time she did get out of bed it was nearing seven thirty. She gathered some clothing and went straight for the shower. By the time eight rolled around, she was showered, dressed, and neatly done up. In the kitchen, she met up with her father and cousin.

"We ready?" She questioned as she entered.

"I think you should eat first. I'm working on trying to get Rikku to, but her nerves are so shot, I don't think she will unless you join her." Braska answered as he indicated the young woman sitting at the table hands placed on her lap, but with a dull gaze in her eyes. She didn't look as if she slept at all last night.

Yuna took a seat next to her cousin and grabbed her hand. "Rikku, it will be okay. Do you trust us?"

Slowly Rikku turned her head to face the direction that Yuna was sitting. She tried to smile only to fail miserably. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I'm just so tired." Bringing the free arm to rest on the table, she flopped her head into it. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea? I mean what if this guy really is some freak? What if he tries to kill us or something?"

Braska took the moment to laugh at Rikku's fears. He doubted anything of that sort might happen. He walked over to the table and set two plates down. One in front of each girl. "Like Yuna said, you will be fine. That friend I told you about; I would trust him with my own life. He's a good guy." He gave Rikku a warm smile before leaving the room and getting himself ready for work. He carried a mug in one hand in order not to be parted from his coffee.

As he left, Yuna hungrily began to eat the breakfast he had given her. After the first few bites, she noted that Rikku wasn't eating. "You really should eat. Since we don't know how long we are going to be out, we don't know when you can eat again."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm scared. I've never had anyone besides my friends see me so often. At least not like this. And he's so rude too! It's not fair that when I want nothing to do with him, I have no choice!"

Yuna took a deep breath before answering, mainly to give her a few extra seconds to think of a response. "Look at it this way. Once we find him, you won't ever have to see him again if you don't want to."

That seemed to brighten Rikku's day. She blinked a few times before her first true smile crossed her face. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I mean, Tidus' dad is a cop, right. All I would have to do is ask him to put a restraining order on the guy. Then he won't be allowed near me!"

"That's the spirit! See, you can do it when you want to."

Now that she had a new found reason for going out, Rikku ate her breakfast in a flash. She really had been hungry, just at the time was too depressed to want to eat. Her uncle returned by this time, now sporting a black suit and polished shoes.

"Now that's the Rikku I knew." He said upon his entrance. He looked at his wrist quickly before a knocking sounded at the door. "Right on time. I expected no less. Clean up here and I'll introduce you, Rikku."

Rikku watched him go before taking in her last bite. "So I guess this is it. I think I'm ready then."

Yuna smiled as she nodded her head. "Then I'm glad. Let's get this dishes in the machina." She moved her chair back and stood up grabbing her cousin's plate at the same time. As Rikku wiped down the table she went to the living room to speak with the guest and explain to him what they were doing.

Left alone now, Rikku stared out the window above the sink. "I refuse to back out now. Not when I am this close. With Yunie there with me, I can do this. Then I can get back to a normal life." Licking her lips, she also joined the small group in the other room.

Just after taking the first step in, she would wish she stayed in bed that morning. "What are you doing here?" She hissed at the guest.

"Braska's niece. Why does that not surprise me?" Auron sighed as one hand rubbed his temple.

Rikku gasped. Did that mean he knew exactly who she was? That made him even more of a stalker.

Braska and Yuna watched them interact with very different thoughts. Yuna's were full of confusion, while Braska began to understand. He should have guessed it before now.

"So what if I am Braska's niece? Is that a problem?" Rikku huffed as they continued.

"Not at all. It's not his fault he can't choose who he must be related to."

Rikku screeched in offense. She had never had anyone speak to her like he was now. She angrily stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "You hear that, Uncle Braska?" One hand was removed so she could point at her accuser. "This is what he does to me! He treats me like a child!"

Yuna was still so confused. She had never seen Auron act in such a way. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest as she wasn't quite sure what to say or do. Her father on the other hand, stepped forward. "Auron, a word if I may?"

Right away, Auron's face softened. "Of course. What is it you need?"

Laying one hand on his friend's shoulder, Braska spoke, "Not here. Come with me onto the back deck please."

Yuna watched them leave before glancing over to her cousin. She gasped as she could see the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Rikku?"

Her green eyes shifted so they fell on the older woman. With trembling lip, Rikku took off out of the room. Seconds later, Yuna heard the sound of the front door slamming closed. She winced knowing what this meant. Running, she tried to follow in her cousin's path, but it was too late, Rikku was already gone from sight.

* * *

Rikku ran down the street not knowing where she was going and tears streaming down her face. Maybe she was acting a little immature, but she didn't care. That man had been rude and didn't even care about her feelings at all. It was hard to see where she was going because of the moisture blurring her vision. She tried hard to wipe them away as she ran, but it was a futile effort. She paused when she needed to take a breath, only to continue on when she gathered it.

It was about a half-hour later when she finally stopped under the shade of a willow tree. The branches hung low so that she was not easily seen by those passing by. A relief in her mind, the last thing she wanted right now was to be questioned by random strangers.

She sat there for a while eyes growing heavy. They burned and were so dry that she knew staying for much longer would end up having her fall asleep. "Yunie must be so worried about me. I guess I should go back and apologize to her." Rikku struggled to stand back on her feet before heading back down the street from whence she came.

However, since she was so deep in thought (not to mention she really didn't want to face Auron again) she failed to check before crossing the street. All she heard was some loud honking before pain and darkness took over.

* * *

"Look, Auron. All I'm saying is that maybe you might want to rethink the way you speak to people. My niece is a very emotional young woman. I can perceive why she was so upset last night."

"And that is my problem because...why?" Still refusing to admit any of this was his fault made Auron wonder why he seemed to be gathering all the blame.

Braska sighed as he sat back down at the patio table. "My point, Auron, is that you need to learn a little discretion. Not everyone sees your advise as tolerable. I've known you for so long that I understand you mean no harm by it, but others, mostly those whom you have just met, do not see it that way." He stood up once again and adjusted the front of his suit. "If you will excuse me, I must be off to work now. Feel free to stay for a while and make yourself at home. Just...don't do anything else foolish?"

Auron scoffed before shaking his head. "Foolish." He muttered repeating the word as if it would ever apply to him.

"Just try." Braska said with a small laugh. It quickly stopped as Yuna came rushing out to them.

"She's gone!" She shouted with her wide bi-colored eyes looking wild. "I looked everywhere, but I can't find her!"

Auron didn't move, but Braska immediately went over to see if he could find out more. "Who's gone?"

"Rikku! Right after you came out here, she seemed shocked. As soon as I called out to her she ran out the door. I tried to follow, but she was just too quick. I couldn't keep up. What if something happens to her?"

Again, Auron scoffed. This time at the younger Summers'. "I highly doubt anything could hurt that girl. Trouble follows, but can't keep up."

Yuna held back a glare. She knew he didn't mean anything, but she was angry and shocked by the way he spoke to Rikku. "I'm still worried. It's not like Rikku to run off like this."

Braska grinned before patting her head. "I think Auron is right this time. Rikku's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She'll be back. Just wait and see. But I'm now running late for work. I'll see you tonight." He went back inside to grab his briefcase and then the sound of the car starting up could be heard before disappearing into the distance.

Yuna bit the tips of her fingers. "Auron, you have to help me find her. She's been gone too long. And I have a bad feeling about this."

"Very well. If I must." He got up and turned towards Yuna. She could see his face was full of frustration. She could only surmise all the reasons for it.

"Thank you. You can't imagine how much this means to me."

After deciding on a meeting time, the two of them split up to search. Yuna went west, while Auron went east. Yuna called out Rikku's name many times without an answer. Auron simply asked every person he met if they had seen her run by. Each time they were met with negative results and answers.

It was well past lunch when Yuna's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at the number bewildered. It was Tidus' dad calling her. "Hello? What can I do for you, Mr. Zanar?"

Jecht would have laughed, but he had something more important to worry about then a name. "Yuna, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I already contacted Cid, but since it happened near your home, I think you need to know as well."

"Wait, Uncle Cid? What's going on?" That feeling of dread dropped deeper into the pit of her stomach. Yuna knew without a doubt this had something to do with Rikku.

"It's Rikku. She's been in an accident. You need to go to Luca General right away. Your father is already there. He can fill you in on the rest of the details. I'll be over as soon as I finish the paperwork. And one thing, Yuna."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Just call me Jecht?" He hung up the phone without another word.

Yuna stared at the phone for a moment wondering if this was real or not. She blinked a few times trying to get a grip on reality once more before pocketing the phone again and running for home. On the way, she managed to run into Auron as he too was heading that way. "Auron!"

He turned at the sound of her voice and waited for her to catch up to him.

Yuna was tired and panting by the time she reached him. "You have a car, right? You have to take me to Luca Gen."

"The hospital?" The request caught him off guard and even he had trouble concealing his surprise.

"It's Rikku. She's been hurt! Jecht called me just a few minutes ago to tell me."

Clenching his fist, Auron took the lead without a word. One more sin to add to his list. Braska had been right. He really did need to learn how to communicate with people better. Now a young woman had been hurt because of his brashness. He never checked behind him but could hear Yuna's heels against the pavement and knew she was still behind him.

When they arrived back at the Summers' residence, they stayed only long enough for Yuna to grab her purse while Auron started the car. As soon as she was in and buckled he pulled away making a beeline for the hospital. He rather enjoyed the fact that Yuna was too concerned about her cousin to say anything to him. She simply sat in the seat next to him biting at her nails.

As he pulled in, he left the car under the care of valet parking so they would not have to think about it until they needed it. As he was being handed his ticket stub, Yuna was already heading inside. With a quick nod, he was right behind her.

"Where do we look for her at?" Yuna questioned when he came up next to her.

"Jecht did not say? Then we should ask at that desk there." He indicated to the counter in front of them labeled 'Information.' He took the four steps required and waited to be noticed.

"Might I assist you, sir?" The woman asked calmly.

"Yes, I am searching for a young woman. She goes by the name Rikku Targe."

"One moment please." Tapping a few keys seemed to take longer then it should have. But she had the information they needed. With sympathy she glanced back up at the pair. "I'm sorry. You can find her in room 3487. But be warned, it's in the intensive care unit. You may not be allowed in to see her at this moment."

"Thank you. We will keep that in mind. Come along, Yuna. The ICU is this way." He gently grasped her elbow and led her down the hall to their right.

Neither said a word as they took an elevator to the desired floor and down the hall. As soon as Yuna saw her father she took off. "Father! How is she? She hurt real bad?"

Braska took a deep breath. It was obvious that he had already shed his share of tears. "They had to place her under a drug induced coma. Surgery is planned within the hour. Cid is on his way too. I managed to talk to him. He should be here in two to three hours. Hopefully we will have good news by then." He embraced his daughter as she began crying.

Auron watched them before turning on his heel. He wasn't needed here now. After all, he had caused enough damage as it was. He ignored his friend calling out to him as he entered the elevator that brought him up. The doors closed leaving him in nothing but silence.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I really enjoy how this chapter turned out. It almost seemed to write itself. It simply came to me without too much of a struggle. Anyway, enjoy reading and I am going to leave you with a disclaimer once more. Gin owns no rights to the people or places portrayed in this story. That right belongs solely to Square-Enix.

As soon as the required papers were complete, Jecht left the district and joined his son's future wife at the hospital. He found Yuna asleep as her father stroked her brown hair. Braska glanced up as he heard his friend clear his throat.

"Any news yet?" The normally rough man asked.

Braska shook his head negative. "She's still in surgery. They thought they would be done within the hour, but apparently they ran into complications."

"I was afraid of that." Jecht rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "I contacted Cid again before I left."

"I assume he is none to pleased." Braska subconsciously held his own daughter just a little tighter as if she too were going to be taken from him. "It can't be easy hearing your only daughter has been hurt so badly."

"Should have heard the cursing storm he had to me over the phone. All I said was to meet me here." Sighing Jecht took a seat next to the other man.

Yuna stirred, but did not awaken. The days events wore her out so much Braska doubted that much would wake her up at all. Even the sounds of beeps and announcements over the intercom failed to faze her. "She showed up right after you called. Even after I told her to head home, she refused. Yuna is devoted to her cousin if nothing else." Changing the subject, Braska asked a question. "Did you see Auron on your way in?"

"That stiff? Naw. Why, was he supposed to be waiting outside or something?"

Shaking his head, Braska looked to the floor. "No, but I had hoped he was. I have the feeling he may be the root of all this. I tried to warn him, but I fear it came too late."

Silence reined after that for some time before Tidus showed up. His father had called him too asking him to meet them. He managed to wake Yuna up and convince her to leave with him. They would be called when there was a change.

Two hours later found Cid storming in his face red from anger and hidden worry. "Where is my girl?" He growled out.

Braska stood to greet his brother-in-law. "Still in surgery it seems. I have been waiting for word from the surgeons for the past four hours. Did Jecht give you any more details about what happened?" He spoke gently of quietly in order to attempt to calm the fuming man down.

Grinding his teeth Cid answered in clipped tones. "Would I be this upset if I knew all the details? All I know is some officer calls me telling me to meet him in Luca Gen. Now you can guess what I was thinking from that."

"Eh, sorry about that. I thought it would be best that he didn't get the bulk of the news over a phone." Jecht had stood and joined the pair of men. "I told you Rikku got hurt, but what I didn't say was how badly. I never even told Braska here either if it helps."

"Jecht, what are you getting at? Just how bad is Rikku's condition?" Braska had the decency to seem shocked. It wasn't that he expected to be given all information, but he thought he had the basics. He along with Cid stared at the off duty officer as the man stuttered around for an answer.

"Well, uh. It's like this. I was the first officer on the scene. I arrived even before the paramedics. With all the blood I would have sworn that a person had been stabbed or worse. When I saw it to be Rikku I had to do all I could to remain as neutral as possible. But the sight was one I will not be able to forget for a long time.

"She was laying under the wheel of a truck. I could visually see one rib had pierced through flesh. Luckily for her, she was already passed out and hopefully didn't feel much. From the witnesses I talked to, it seemed she walked right out in front of it. As of right now the man who hit her is being held at the station for questioning, but I don't think he did it on purpose."

Cid flopped into on the waiting room chairs with a big sigh. "So, from what you are telling me, my little girl was suicidal?"

"I don't think so at all." Braska spoke up. "Knowing her, I would think she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. And after what happened this morning, it would be less then shocked to find out I'm right." Placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, Braska sat down next to him. "We just have to wait and find out the truth from Rikku herself."

Jecht looked back and forth between them before deciding on what he was going to do next. "Hey, if it's all the same to you guys, I'm gonna get going. I think my boy is going to be wanting answers too."

Cid waved one hand in the air above him as he bowed his head and leaned on his knees. Braska simply smiled letting him know it would be okay. "I'll stay here for a little while longer. Tell Auron I'll be calling him later if you see him."

"Will do, Braska. See you around." The aforementioned man watched him go before turning back to Cid.

They said nothing, what was there to say? Neither knew what was going to happen with Rikku. As far as they were concerned, she was still up in surgery. All they could do was wait.

* * *

Tidus tried everything he could to console his future bride. She was simply too upset to think about anything else but her cousin. But on the lighter side, it gave him a reason to hold her close without having to say a word and ruin the moment.

After picking her up, he had taken her back to his apartment. He turned down the lights and played soft music in an effort to help her calm down. It was starting to have some effect, but slowly. They simply sat on the couch as rocked. He kissed the top of her head several times in a loving manner. Yuna had stopped crying, but he could hear small hiccups that signaled she was still upset.

"Yuna?" He finally spoke up after the music had ended and the apartment was silent. "Why don't we go out to eat tonight? Just you and me. I know you don't want to ignore what happened, but just long enough to get your mind off of Rikku?"

Yuna lifted her bi-colored eyes and looked at him. From her vantage point, she could only see from his neck to the bottom of his chin. Laying her head against him once more, she nodded. "That would be nice. I need a break." She pulled herself from his embrace and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Yuna filled the sink with cool water and splashed it on her face to help reduce the puffiness that resulted from her tears. When she felt she had done what she could, she joined up with Tidus once more. "Sorry, I must look terrible."

"Yuna." He tsked. "No matter what you look like, you will always be beautiful to me." Yuna blushed crimson for only a second before he held an arm out for her to loop her own into. "I thought I would take you into that nice place just on the outside of the city. You know the one, right? It overlooks the bay?"

Yuna stopped dead. "But that place is so expensive. How are you going to afford it?"

"I got it covered," He replied with a slight tone of cockiness. "I've been saving up." Kissing her cheek, he gently pulled her to his vehicle. After opening the door for her and getting in himself, he reversed back and began the drive across the small city.

It took them just under an hour to reach the restaurant, and as soon as they were seated, Yuna ran off to make a quick call to her father. Tidus sighed as he watched her go. He placed one elbow on the table and his face in his palm. "The whole idea of dinner was to forget Rikku for a little bit." He muttered darkly under his breath. It wasn't that he didn't like her cousin, far from it. He just wanted Yuna to have a chance to relax until they were able to find out more information about her condition.

He brightened up right away upon her return. "Nothings changed. I told father you took me out so he can call my cell should he need to." She slipped back into her chair and picked up the menu that sat in front of her. "Everything sounds so delicious. I don't know what I might want."

Reaching over the table, Tidus took hold of her arm gently. "Get whatever you want. If you want my suggestion, I say you should go for the baked mako. I think you would enjoy that."

Yuna looked up at him before smiling. "Maybe I will then."

An hour passed and they were just finished with dinner when they could hear someone call out Yuna's name. Tidus stopped in mid-sentence to search around and find out who it was. Once he saw who, he would wish he didn't.

"Miss Summers. I never expected to run into you here. If I had known you were coming, I would have invited you to sit with me at my table." A taller man, one with blue hair bowed low to Yuna before reaching out for her hand. Hesitantly, she gave it to him as he amorously kissed the back of her hand.

Yuna giggled and blushed as if embarrassed, but Tidus sat and glared at the man as he seemed to have been ignored and forgotten about. "Seymour, what a pleasure it is to see you again. It's been so long."

"Yes, it really has, hasn't it? So tell me, what are you doing with yourself now?" Seymour questioned purposely moving so that Yuna would be forced to turn in her chair and away from where her beau was sitting.

Yuna giggled again as she replied in her soft voice. "I just finished school. I plan on starting at Bevelle hospital in a few weeks. That is if they accept my application."

"My lady, they would be fools to reject you. Someone as talented and beautiful as you should never be rejected."

"You think so?"

"No," Seymour replied before he smirked and added to his response once the smile from Yuna's face fell. "I know so."

Yuna squealed in delight as she clapped her hands in front of her. "Thank you so much. No one ever said that to me before."

"No one?" Seymour repeated as his gaze quickly darted above her to where Tidus was silently fuming in jealousy. "Then it is an honor to be the first." He reached out to kiss her hand again before taking his leave.

Yuna sighed as her body felt as if she were going to melt. "How romantic." She turned back in her seat before the smile she wore faded at the sight across the table. "Oh!"

Tidus raised his hand over his head not bothering to look at her. "Check please!" He called out. Dinner was starting to become unsettled in his stomach already.

"Tidus, you okay? You haven't even finished your dessert."

"Just fine," He ground out through gritted teeth. "I'm full." He tapped his fingers on the table as if impatient.

The server came running over, but without check in hand. "All taken care of sir. Your bill has already been settled. Have a nice evening." She turned to go before Yuna called out to her.

"Wait, who paid it then?"

"A nice young man. I would point him out, but he has already left."

"Ok, well thank you." Yuna faced her fiancé only to see him getting up and struggling to pull his keys from his pocket. He threw a few gil notes on the table and stormed off. Yuna was then forced to jog to keep up with him.

This time in the car, he wasn't as civil as before. He never opened the door for her and gripped the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Several times Yuna tried to speak only to receive a growl in reply. This was so unlike him, and she tried to find some explanation for it.

"Alright! I give up!" She finally exclaimed once he pulled into her drive. The car was left running as if he planned on leaving right away without another word. But she would have none of that. "What is your problem? We had a wonderful dinner and then you become angry for no reason at all. I don't get it."

With a long loud sigh, Tidus' whole spirit deflated. His head fell and rested against the wheel in front of him. "I'm sorry, Yuna. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just couldn't help it! That Seymour made me so angry!" He punched the steering wheel in an attempt to emphasize his point.

"But he was so kind. He even paid for dinner for us. I'm sure of it." Yuna tried to persuade.

"Not for my sake. He only did it because he was trying to impress you."

"That's not true! I've known Seymour for many years. Our fathers used to work together in the law firm before his went to open his own office. He was being friendly."

"A little too friendly if you ask me." He muttered just loud enough to be heard. "He knew what he was doing. Think about it. Think about what he did."

Yuna took a chance and tapped her lips in thought. She didn't say anything for some time giving Tidus a chance to turn off the engine and wait for her response. After almost ten minutes of thinking, she answered. "He acted like a gentleman, kissed my hand, complemented me, told me I would have no problems getting a job. That doesn't sound so bad."

Shaking his head, Tidus could tell he had lost. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. You better get inside. I'll call you later." He turned the key starting the car back up. Yuna took one sad glance over at him and stepped out of the car. He was gone even before she could unlock the door and step into the house.

* * *

After dropping the company's car back off, Auron took the earliest subway train he could to reach Djose. It was a two hour trip, of which he sat and appeared threatening enough that none dared sit near him. He simply sat in the seat and stared out the darkened window. The subway had been built underground for the long trip, the only illumination coming from spaced lights and the train itself.

His face remained impassive, yet his thoughts tormented and taunted him. If only he hadn't been so cruel with her, Rikku may not have been injured. The fact that he was responsible and should have stayed didn't help matters. Yet at this moment, he didn't care. He had to move on, forget his regrets before they could consume him.

But the problem was, they would never go away until the day he died. The day he left Spira and never have to think back on days long past. He cleared his throat earning the glance of one older woman. She smiled softly at him before moving from her seat across the way and next to him.

"You are troubled." She spoke with a voice broken from age. "What are you running from? It will still be there when you return."

He huffed before staring back out the window wishing she would leave him be.

"I may be old," She went on to say ignoring the fact he refused to listen. "But I see many things you young people do not. I have seen pain and death in many forms. Why the death of Cid's wife came as a hard blow to all his family. Yet, we managed to move on."

Auron winced once as she brought up the painful reminder. He had been the indirect cause of her death. Somehow he had convinced her and her sister-in-law to take a long relaxing vacation. All planed by him, of course. They did so, only to never return. The ship they had sailed upon was bested by storms. It survived for two days before sinking under the sea.

"Why do you bother me?" He spit out hoping to frighten the woman away. "I am a man on a trip, nothing more."

"Yet you carry no luggage. Your body language tells me you are angry, mostly at yourself. One often feels better if they talk about it." Auron could see a gentle smile on her face as she waited. It seemed the old woman was not going to be moving until he spoke. Well, she was going to be waiting for a long time. They only had one more hour of this trip before they reached his destination. There was no way she would be able to wait that long for him.

He remained silent, peeking over his shoulder every few minutes to find she had not moved and still sported that smile. A half hour passed in this manner before he had enough. "Fine! Enough of this. A woman has been injured because of my foolish words. Are you satisfied?"

Her grin grew as she nodded. "Very much. Now, don't you feel better that you were able to tell someone?"

He was about to tell her no when he found himself nodding instead. "Actually, I do." He answered in a low tone.

"Do you feel as if she would blame you? If so, then maybe you should make it right."

"Make it right? As if I could do that. When I left she was in a coma."

"Then be there for her. You may not think it, but your words can still reach her. You obviously care for this young woman otherwise it would not tear you up so much. There is still time for you to turn around and go back. And who knows, maybe she might be awake and waiting for your return." The old woman reached over and patted his hand. "Thank you for humoring an old woman like me. Not many do that these days." She stood up and moved to the front of the train as it came to a stop.

Auron tried to visually follow her, but she was lost to the crowd within seconds. He fisted his hand before opening it right away. Inside was just enough fare to get him home once more. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but silently thank the old lady.

* * *

Braska Summers had almost fallen asleep in his chair when the sound of heavy footfalls entered his hearing. He knew it couldn't have been staff, at this time of night all of them stepped lightly. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked up to see Auron standing in the doorway of the empty waiting room.

"Am I too late?" Auron questioned just above a whisper.

Standing, Braska crossed the room and hugged his friend. "Not at all. She's been out of surgery for two hours now, but it doesn't look so good. Cid is sitting in with her. He refuses to leave her side. Rikku has been taken off the drugs, but has yet to awaken."

Auron looked away. Was the accident so serious that she couldn't wake up, or maybe she didn't want to? "I need to see her."

"I hoped you might. Visiting hours are over, but I think I can convince the nurses to let you in. Wait right here." Leaving the other man alone, Braska took off in search of the head nurse on duty.

Auron examined the room he had yet to fully enter. A television hung in one corner, now off. Chairs lined three sides of the cubed room with several end tables to separate sections. Short books and magazines lay scattered waiting to be picked up and read. He closed his eyes to the sight before opening them and choosing a seat near the door. When Braska returned, he had a look of pleasure on his face.

"They say it will be okay for you to enter. I talked to Cid. He too is willing to allow you in the room. But make it quick. He wants to be there when Rikku wakes up."

"I will be sure to do that then." He followed Braska down the halls before entering the room. Rikku lay on a bed, sheets covering most of her body. Machines were set up around her making small beeps and other sounds. Wires covered various parts of Rikku leading to the machines. His heart almost skipped a beat in seeing her in such a condition.

"I won't stay long. I simply came because I..." He wasn't sure why he came. The words he wanted to say left his mind as soon as he saw Cid sitting next to the bed holding his daughter's hand.

"She's in bad shape. Doctors tell me they have no idea why she won't wake up." Cid spoke up emotion evidently missing. "I'll be waiting outside." Letting go of her hand, Cid stood and closed the door as he exited the room.

Auron stared before taking up the seat Cid had vacated. He wasn't sure what to say. The woman on the train told him that Rikku might still be able to hear his voice, but would she really want to was the question. He simply sat and listened to the hums and beeps before finally deciding he needed to say something. "Rikku, forgive me." He left it at that figuring he said his piece.

As he stood, he used the bed to pull himself up unintentionally settling his hand atop her own as he did so. Whispered words were exchanged in the hall before Cid reentered the room and took up his seat once more. However, while he was gone, the slight movement of a finger was missed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Not much to say here except I apologize for such a large space in updating. I kept looking at this, but wasn't quite sure how I wanted to present it, so it was closed once more until i could plan it out. Anyway, it should pick up from here. I plan on trying to make this as long as possible, but well, we will see, hai? Gin owns no rights to any of the characters presented in this work of fiction. But she plans to someday attempt that. (in her dreams)

* * *

For five days Rikku lay in the hospital never waking up. By the second day her room was filled with flowers and cards from the majority of her friends and relatives. Tidus brought Yuna down everyday so she could see if there was any change in her cousin. Even Gippal took the time to visit and talk with Cid. There was only one person whom had not made a second appearance, Auron.

The man simply went on with life, trying to force back the mental images of a young blond haired woman. He immersed himself so deep into his work, that his boss came up to him and tried to question him. Auron simply brushed him off with a sardonic laugh and turned to go.

It wasn't until later that night when Auron was relaxing at home when his phone rang. He debated answering it or not, before finally deciding he better. After the first greeting, he would wish he simply let it go.

"Hey man. Where you been? Braska's been asking about you for days now. I think he's worried you went and hurt yourself."

"No, Jecht. I'm just fine. I picked up some extra hours at work. Nothing out of the ordinary." He replied tiredly.

Jecht laughed loudly enough for Auron to be forced to pull the receiver away from his ear. "You getting extra work? Now that's the funniest story I've heard all week!" He laughed again before sobering up quickly. "But that's not why I called. Braska really has been asking about you. He wants you to visit him soon. If you hurry, he might even still be at Luca General."

"No thanks. I plan on staying away from that place. Too many bad memories, if you know what I mean." Auron tried to hang up the phone, But Jecht calling out to him stopped the motions.

"Wait, Auron! Let me be honest with you. The kid's dieing. Seems she needs some sort of blood transfusion. I did some research, and the only person that had her type was her mother."

"And she's dead. Has been for five years now." Auron pointed out sharply.

"I know that, and I wasn't blaming you. But that is sorta why I was calling you." Auron could almost _hear_ the smile spreading across Jecht's face.

"What now?" He groaned.

* * *

One more operation and three hours later, Rikku's eyes began to flutter open. Four sets of eyes watched and waited to see what would happen. She moaned quietly before stretching. The sounds of several joints popping could be heard in the room. Once she opened her swirled irises fully, they jumped from face to face as they all looked down on her.

Yuna was the first to speak. "So, how do you feel?"

Rikku wasn't sure what to make of this. "Feel? My ribs hurt. Why are you all in my room staring at me?" One hand came up and rubbed the side of her head as another yawn escaped. "And what's pops doing here? I thought he was still back at home."

"You're alright, kid. Thought I lost you for a while." Cid skirted around to dodge her question. In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, he grabbed hold of her free hand and held it close to his chest. "Gave me a scare I won't soon be forgetting. What were you thinking running in front of that car like that?" he went from the concerned parent to accusative in less then a second.

Pops? Car, what car?" Rikku's hand slid from her head and down to her side were she could feel the bandages under her hospital issued gown. "Oh, so that's why I hurt."

"Darn tooting you hurt! Three broken ribs, not to mention what other injuries they had to fix!"

"Uncle Cid, maybe you shouldn't yell." Yuna spoke in an attempt to calm him down. She could see Rikku was feeling bad enough, she didn't need him yelling on top of that.

"Yuna is correct. Rikku may have awoken, but that doesn't mean she is in the clear yet. She is going to need lots of time to fully recover." Braska turned his head down to look at his niece. "Isn't that right, Rikku?" He asked her softly.

"Um, I don't even know what's going on." She ended up confessing.

"Don't worry about it yet. What is important is that it seems like you will be making a full recovery." Braska smiled down on her to assure her thoughts before leading his daughter out of the room. Tidus was right behind her, but stopped long enough to make one last glance back into the room.

"Glad you're alright. Don't pull anymore stunts like that again, kay?" Before she could answer, he was gone. He caught up with Yuna and Braska easily enough. "So we aren't aloud to tell her are we?"

"No. Cid would prefer that we kept it quiet. At least for the time being. Rikku does not need to be told why she has recovered so quickly." Braska answered the man.

Yuna spoke up still concerned. "But is that really right? Rikku deserves to know, right?"

Braska sighed as he shook his head of gray hair. "Maybe, but not yet. We will wait and see how she recovers before we suggest anything. The tiniest shock could set her back several steps in her recovery."

Tidus was walking behind them with his hands behind his head and elbows out. He dropped them to his side as they approached the elevators. "So who's going to stay with her then? Cid has to go back home this evening, and the rest of us have jobs we have to go back to."

The two Summers' paused before the steel doors as he brought out a good point. Yuna tried to answer first, but was left with only bites and pieces of unfinished words. The three of them turned around to go speak with Cid once more. Braska left the younger couple outside in the hall as he went in alone.

They waited for only a few moments before a familiar figure strutted down the hall towards them. "Miss Yuna. What a surprise to see you here. I trust nothing bad has happened to bring you here?"

Yuna wisely kept her distance from Seymour giving Tidus a chance to reach out and grab her hand. "Good evening, Seymour. It's a surprise to see you here as well. I was just visiting family. My cousin had been injured, but she's fine now. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a client actually. When he goes to court next month, he requested that I represent his case. It seems the poor man was injured while visiting someone. They refused to pay for his injuries."

"That's terrible!" Yuna exclaimed as she raised one hand to cover her mouth. "If he was inside the person's home when he became hurt, they should be responsible."

Tidus had some different ideas though. Something about the way the lawyer in front of him spoke made him question his motives. He refused to release Yuna's hand, so used his free one to scratch his chin. He was just about to speak up and voice his question when Seymour looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"Forgive me, my lady. But I am running late. I must be off." With a quick bow, Seymour left them alone. He held tightly to the briefcase in his hand as he made a dignified dash for the elevators.

Tidus glared after him as he was once again one upped by the older man. "I don't trust him. He's too full of secrets."

Yuna faced him expecting him to give more reasoning, but her father came out first. She turned to him instead with a questioning expression. "So what's going to happen?"

Braska hummed in thought quickly before rubbing his chin. "I have to talk to someone first before the doctors will even consider allowing Rikku to go home. They feel she is not ready to be alone yet, and I am inclined to agree. I have one option that I want to look more into."

* * *

It had been two hours since his brother-in-law's leaving and Cid sat at the edge of Rikku's bed as she tried to sit up and step out. However, she was having more trouble then he expected. "Pops, I think I have a problem here."

He stood up and offered one hand to her. "Let me help you."

"I don't think that's going to work. It's not what you think." Her eyes grew big before she ducked her head to where he would not be able to see her face. She tried hard to move her legs over the side of the bed, but they refused to cooperate with her brain. With a small whimper of defeat, she flopped back into the pillow. "It's no use. I can't." Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as she turned away from her father.

Cid refused to believe what was going on just yet. There was no way his daughter.... Reaching a hand out, he gently pinched her leg just below the knee. When that got no response, he tried again, this time with more force. His jaw quivered ever so slightly as he stepped away in fear. "No, there's no way." He muttered. Composing himself, he reached over and snatched up the intercom to call the nurse in. "I need the doctor in here, now! I want answers!"

Rikku stared at him as if he had gone crazy. Well, maybe he had, but he wasn't the type to really act like this. She watched as he threw open the door and stood just outside the room tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for a response. "Pops, what is it? What's wrong?" Her own feelings forgotten for the moment.

"I'll explain later. You just sit tight." He winced as soon as he spoke not even realizing what he had said until after it had been spoken. "Just stay there." He left her alone no doubt to find a nurse and force them back to the room. She heard his return before she saw it. "Now tell me what you plan on doing about it! I was told she was going to make a full recovery! Right now, it's anything but!"

"Please sir, you must calm down." The doctor entered the room with a nurse right behind him. She never said a word, but stayed close mostly out of fear of the bald man who was currently screaming at her boss. "Miss Targe. I hear you are not doing so well. Could you explain to me what you feel?"

"What I feel?" She scoffed for a only a second. "Not much ya know."

He hummed in thought before pulling back the sheets on the bed revealing her legs. "Do me a favor. Try and wiggle your toes." He frowned when there was only the tinniest movement. "It's a start." Reaching out, he grabbed hold of her foot and tried twisting her ankle in all directions. "Tell me when it hurts."

"Nope, notta thing. Does this mean...?" She tried to ask before cutting herself short. If she didn't say it, then maybe it wouldn't be true.

"As of right now, I can't say for sure. Since you still have some ability to move, I would say there is a chance you will still be able to walk. The nerves were severed in your accident. While we were able to salvage most of them, there are some that will take time to heal yet. I suggest you take it easy, if it helps we can assign hospice to your home to help you until you can function on your own once more." He turned to the man behind him who surprisingly went silent as the doctor worked. "I'll leave and allow the two of you to discuss it together. But remember, she is of age and will be responsible for whatever costs her insurance does not cover. I'll go back to the desk and get a print up of options for you to look over. The nurse will bring them back when they are ready." He held one hand out to shake Cid's.

"Yeah, thanks doc." Cid said he he took the man's hand. After they were gone, he pulled up a chair and sat back down next to Rikku. "You've really done it this time." His stern look almost scared her, but Rikku knew that somewhere deep down her father was happy she was even alive. "Your brother is coming down to take you home. I will not allow your recovery to be at the mercy of some person I have never met."

"But pops, does he _have_ to take me home? You know him, I'll end up even more hurt then I am now because he's so clumsy!" Rikku whined as she hung partly off the bed and grasping for his hand. She winced at the pressure it produced on her ribs and pulled herself back up.

She had just made it when the door came flying open, and a loud voice entered the room. "RIKKU!!!!"

Rikku looked over at her father as if to say 'see', before she found herself crushed in the huge hug her brother was giving her. "You're okay! Vydran thought you died! Me, worried for you!"

Rikku winced once more as she swore she could hear a crack coming from her mid section as she tried to pull much needed oxygen into her lungs. "Aniki, please!" She wheezed out.

Cid stood from his seat and attempted to pry the overzealous man off his sister. "Will you relax! You're doing more damage by squeezing your sister like that!"

Aniki jumped back as if Rikku struck him. His green eyes full of worry that maybe he really did hurt his sister. "Ah, Rikku. I sorry. I not mean to hurt you!" He tried to hug her once again in apology, but Cid was faster this time and held him around the waist so he couldn't reach. Turning around, he flung his son into the seat he had just vacated.

"Sit there, and stay still. Touch nothing. The last thing I need is some hospital bill including the damage of some expensive equipment." Rubbing his bald head, Cid began to pace.

He didn't get to say a word before the nurse from before came back with papers in her hand. With shaking fingers, she tried to hand them over to Cid. "Here are those documents the doctor asked me to print up. If you have any questions.." She gulped before saying more noting the obviously sulking newcomer on the chair, "Feel free to ask at the front desk. After you make a decision, I will begin the paperwork for your daughter's release." She wasted no time is scurrying from the room most likely to find a much more normal patient to help.

Rikku lay in the bed watching everything. She knew her father wasn't happy, and she really didn't want to go back home until she recovered. All her friends were here! Her face fell as she thought about all her options. She couldn't ask her uncle and cousin to take her in. They had their own lives to worry about. Tidus wouldn't work either. That just wouldn't look right staying with him. She gulped knowing she had no choice. As her father and brother glanced over the offered paper, she tried once more to get herself out of bed. If she could only get to her feet then maybe she could prove that she didn't need to be a burden to anyone.

She grunted and struggled to get up, but all her effort was futile. It did little more then just agitate her already still sore body. Laying back in defeat, she felt as more tears stung at her eyes. She heard as her father left the room, no doubt to get her released. Her brother was hot on his heels leaving her to dwell on the problem alone. She stared out the window watching as dark clouds began rolling in signaling they were due for some nasty weather during the night.

She heard as someone eventually entered the room before stopping. Refusing to turn her head, she had no idea who it was until they spoke. "Oh, hell no."

* * *

Auron stood outside Luca General shouting into his cell phone to the person on the other end. He held a briefcase tightly in one hand while the other was busy with the phone. "Braska, this has to be some sort of joke. You can't expect me..."

"_You owe me, Auron. And I can think of nothing better then this as payment." _

Auron growled deep within his throat as he tried to regain his composure. "Yes, I know. But anything but this. You have no idea what you are asking!"

"_No, I know exactly what I am asking. I already spoke to your boss. She said that you can start by this evening. In fact, she even said that if you do this job well, there may be a raise coming for you, because this is going to be a twenty-four/seven job."_

"I could care less about that part. You expect me to care for your niece until she could walk on her own. Clean her apartment, cook her meals, and everything else that includes?"

"_Well, you don't have to take it. But trust me. There isn't anything else available. She set this job aside just for you."_

Auron could almost hear the smile over the line. He took deep even breaths until his friend called his name worried that maybe he had hung up. "I'm still here," he replied in a defeated sigh. "You planned this for me, didn't you? Used your legal leverage to set me up."

Braska chuckled lightly from his side. _"You could say that. Better get to work now. Cid's is going to be watching and evaluating how you do. Don't want to be late on your first day! Bye, Auron."_ The phone went dead signaling Braska had hung up his end.

Auron curse quietly before flipping the cell closed. Running a hand through his hair, he pocketed the phone and entered the building once more. Making his way up to the fourth floor wasn't a problem, it was going to the nurse's desk that was almost daunting.

"I work for the Health Services of Luca, home care division. I am assigned to take a Miss Rikku Targe under my care." He barely growled out the name as he pulled a pen out ready for the long line of papers that would require his signature before she could be released to him.

"Your name, sir?" the woman glanced up at him before rolling her chair back and grabbing the needed folder.

"Auron Marasame." He unclipped and threw down his identity badge as proof.

She picked it up looking over it quickly before handing it back. Auron waited as she filled out several different papers and sliding them over to him. "Sign here, here, here, and here." She pointed to each place before taking them back and pulling out another folder. "These are your copies of her medical records. Everything you will need to know about her will be in there, If you have any questions, feel free to call that number at the bottom. An associate will get back to you with an answer. Now all that is left is your signature one last time on the release form." Auron did so and she smiled after putting the folder into another bin where it could be dealt with later. "That's it! Let's go get your charge."

After locking the folder she handed him into his briefcase, Auron followed behind her as she pushed a wheel chair down the hall. She entered Rikku's room still sporting the fake smile she had anytime she was near Cid.

"Your daughter is all taken care of sir. Mr. Marasame here is responsible for her care. He will be sending you monthly reports on the progress of your daughter. All you will need to do is fill out any necessary concerns you may have and send them to the address provided."

Cid glared once at Auron before nodding. "You better take very good care of my little girl. We clear?"

"Crystal." Auron responded flatly.

"But Vydran, I thought Rikku was going home!!" Aniki decided to take this time to speak out with his thoughts. He was too busy throwing his arms around and stomping his feet that he never saw the others roll their eyes at his antics.

"Will you calm down! Rikku is going to be just fine." He glanced once in warning in Auron's direction. "At least she better be."

Auron pulled out a notebook and pen and began scribbling quickly. When he was done, he ripped the sheet off and handed it over to Cid. "My number should you need it." He explained quickly.

Cid snatched it from the man's hand and shoved it into his pocket. "Fine, fine. Now about my daughter..." He turned to address the nurse. She was busy trying to help Rikku into a clean set of clothing.

Auron turned away and left the room closing the door behind him to give them a bit of privacy. His cheeks puffed out as he thought about what this job might cost him. He hoped it would be less then his sanity.

Rikku said nothing as they drove in the company provided car. She simply sat and stared out the window. She had already said her good-byes to her family, Cid finally giving in and allowing her to return to her apartment. She noted with mild interest that this was the same vehicle Auron used last time he drove her someplace.

Her hands settled into her lap this time ignoring all the neat little gadgets that so amused her before. It wasn't until she could hear her new caretaker take a deep breath before she looked away from the window.

"So, you going to explain to me how I am to get to your apartment, or must I guess that on my own?" Little taps could be heard once in a while as the rain was starting to fall. Rikku remained silent as she watched the drops get bigger the farther they drove. "Looks like I have to guess then." he sighed deeply. He drove the vehicle down the now empty streets heading in the direction of their first meeting. He was almost startled when Rikku spoke up for the first time.

"Turn left here." She whispered never looking away as water slid down her window.

He glanced over and could see her reflection in the glass. She had such a forlorn expression that he almost felt bad for her until he remembered just why they met. "Now turn right. It's the third on the right."

He was floored for a split second. When she had walked home that night several weeks ago, she was so close to home and made him drive across the city to drop her off at Braska's! His fist tightened on the wheel until his knuckles went white.

Her finger twitched almost as if she could tell he was angry. "I didn't want you to know where I lived, okay? It's not like I wanted to make a habit of inviting random men into my apartment."

As he pulled around to the back of the building, he could see her point. Now that he looked back, it could have caused several problems. He pulled into an empty stall and shut off the engine. "Stay here." He ordered before opening the door and running around to the back of the vehicle.

"As if I have a choice!" Rikku tried to yell at his retreating figure. She slumped into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "Stupid man." She mumbled as she watched him carry an umbrella in one hand; and his briefcase and small carry bag of her clothing in the other into the apartment.

He left the door open as he came back out moments later, one hand empty. She unbuckled as he opened her door. "Ready?" He questioned.

Her lips moved to one side as she pouted. "I suppose I won't be any more ready then I am now."

He reached in and swooped her up with one arm so fast that she wouldn't have had time to get wet even if she wanted to. Holding the umbrella over the two of them, he carried her inside and used one foot to close the door behind him. He glanced around quickly before setting her down on the couch.

"Just you and me now." He said as he closed the umbrella and dropped it into the stand near her door. "You hungry?" Auron asked as he made his way into her kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A/n: Due to a review that I received, I did make one small change in the last chapter. It was pointed out to me that I was misusing the idea of what hospice really is. I should have known that, but I guess I wasn't thinking. No matter, it's fixed, but you probably wouldn't notice unless you read extremely close. Anyway, filler chapter, not much here. But after this things should take off once again. Disclaimer says that I do not own any of the characters or places in this piece of fiction, if I did, I certainly would be writing this for free. Gin~

* * *

Rikku listened intently for some time as she heard Auron scrounging around in _her_ kitchen. She couldn't see him from her place on the couch thanks to the wall that divided the space in half. She spent some time wiggling her toes as much as she could before that got boring. A loud crashing snapped her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Everything alright in there?" She shouted worried that maybe he was doing something wrong and breaking her things.

When she received no answer, Rikku thought she had better do some investigating. There was only one problem. Her body refused to obey, not that she should have been shocked. After her accident she couldn't really feel much from her lower back down. But, at least one thing remained. Her ability to use her arms and hands.

Rikku smirked, she always did pride herself on her upper arm strength. After all, with a brother like hers around, she needed it. Pushing off on the back of her couch, Rikku flung herself to the floor. She landed with a soft plop, but was otherwise fine. She held her breath waiting to see if Auron would come and see what the sound was. For several tense seconds she lay there watching the doorway. With a scowl, she began pulling her body across the carpeted floor. It wasn't easy, but at least the apartment wasn't so big that she had far to go.

She had just reached the kitchen when Auron must have decided it was time to check up on her. He must not have thought to look down, because she felt his heavy foot step on her hand, his ankle catch her wrist, then his body falling over her before it hit the floor.

"Rikku..." He grumbled once he saw where she was.

Rikku grinned trying to act as innocent as possible. "Well I did try and call out to you, you know. How was I supposed to know you would choose just this moment to come for me?" She snapped back at him as she twisted the upper portion of her body to see him better. "Now, you wanna tell me what that crash was? Or do I have drag myself out and see for myself?"

He was already picking himself up from the floor glaring at her the whole time, but Rikku was not about to be intimidated. "You were supposed to stay on the couch." he told her flatly as if trying to keep unchecked tempers at bay.

"And you are supposed to be taking care of me!" Rikku yelled back at him with a huff. "You left me alone where I could have fallen and gotten hurt!"

"Did you?" He stared down at her noting that she was still on the floor. Considering she was able to yell at him in anger, she couldn't have been injured by whatever means she used to get to the floor.

Rikku glared at him slack jawed before dropping her face to hide it into the green carpet. "I hate you."

He made a sound that wasn't quite considered a scoff, but not yet a chuckle either. "I'll take that as a no. Since it seems you are not in the mood to be alone, I suppose I should bring you out with me. It seems you need someone there to keep a closer eye on you." Before she even knew what happened, Auron was using one arm to reach down and pick her up once more. Rikku squeaked once in surprise before he very gently helped her to sit in one of her kitchen chairs. "I hope you will be happy now? You can see everything I am doing." He moved about the room as if he had been living there just as long as she. Rikku waited for the sounds of more dishes and pans crashing, but it never came. Within a half hour, dinner was set in front of her. She stared at it wondering if it really was edible. Picking up her fork, she stabbed at the food a few times attempting to see if maybe she might have to fight it off.

"Rikku, eat. Trust me, I didn't do anything to it," Auron huffed at her, and Rikku lifted her gaze to see he was already working on his portion.

Accepting that he was probably right, she took her first bite.....to find that it was actually good! "Mmm, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"One of the courses I was required to take included a culinary class. Standard procedure." He took another bite of his meal and said not another word.

While Rikku did enjoy the dinner in front of her, she had a hard time remaining silent. She was just the type of person who loved to talk, even if she had to suffer with the man next to her. It was at this point she noted that instead of him being across the table from her, he had pulled up a chair that was right next to her own. Pretending to eat, her lips pulled back into a sneaky grin. It was time to test just how close he was watching her.

Her eyes shifted back and forth from her plate to him before she allowed her body to fall slightly to the side as if she could not control herself. She fell all of one foot before an arm was wrapped around her holding her in place.

"I suggest you not do that. It is bad enough that you decided to crawl along the floor from the couch. This tile will hurt much worse than carpet. And I am sure you would not like it if I resort to restraining you you in place."

Rikku gasped as she looked up at him. He never looked down at her, simply continued on with his meal as if nothing was happening at all. "How did you do that?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Years of training. Now, eat your dinner." Huffing, she did as he said.

* * *

_Report to:_ Cid Targe

_From: Auron Marasame/ Luca Home Care Devision_

_Reason: _ Rikku Targe

_Notes: Rikku is recovering slowly during this first month. She is strong willed and does not take instruction well. Although her questioning nature can be seen in many ways. It has been a struggle to remain calm at all times, but so far all has gone well. I have taken the time to contact her place of employment and give them the details of her accident. They assured me that they would hold her placement until a more clear verdict can be seen as to her recovery._

_The university of Luca has also been contacted. They are willing to work with her once classes resume in less then two months. She is eager to return, and I will be with her between each class to help transport her._

Auron glanced over the short report one last time before sealing it away inside a small manila envelope. It wasn't detailed, but for a first months report, what else was there to say? He had caught her in several attempts to try and walk alone, only for each one to end up in disaster. They fought more often then need be, but Cid would not be pleased to hear of that, so Auron only told him a small snippet of the truth. Eventually, Rikku would come to understand that he really did know what he was doing.

Today he had to take her down to her physical therapist for the second session of the week. This would be the sixth since her accident. Typically, he waited down the hall for her in the room provided for social workers such as him.

This time he was going to take the hour and just take a break. It had been a while since he visited the cafe, and he could use a drink. Holding the folder in one hand, Auron left the spare room he had taken up as his own and went to find Rikku. He had left her in the living room on the couch where she was mindlessly flipping through channels as if searching for something entertaining to watch.

"Time to go. I hope you are ready this time?"

"Aw, again? But I already went this week! And you know how I hate that guy. He smells!" Rikku lifted her face to whine at Auron, but he wasn't listening.

"This is for your own good. If you ever want to be able to walk again on your own, and for me to move out, I suggest you go and like it." Reaching over her, he grabbed the remote from her hand and turned off the screen. Throwing it out of her reach, he ignored her protesting shriek and picked her up. He almost dropped her once more as her fist connected with the side of his face. "Rikku, that's enough!" He shouted long passed trying to remain calm.

Rikku stopped at once. Her flailing arms rested on her lap and her legs hung from his arm. "I'm sorry, Auron. It's just that..." She trailed off and looked down away from his face that she was sure was full of anger. "Let's just go and get this over with."

Something bothered her, and Auron took note of this. While Rikku never liked going to these therapy sessions, for her to protest so violently spoke volumes. It seems as that drink he was so desperately needing was going to have to wait for another day. He had another job to do instead.

Rikku sat in the passenger seat with her arms over her chest sulking. Auron peeked over a few times as he drove across the city. He frowned in deep thought. She wasn't happy with him making her go to these sessions, but it was a necessary evil. He shoved the feeling of apprehension back to where it belonged, and turned the last corner to the office. Rikku still had not said a word, and worse then that, refused to even look at him.

Shaking his head, he stepped out of the vehicle and around to her side. His client refused to use a wheelchair, and her clientèle rights allowed her that freedom. It wasn't as if he minded having to carry her, she wasn't all that heavy, but it could be a bit of a annoyance. Especially at times like these when he had to hold Rikku in one arm and his briefcase in the other. That left him with no hands free to open the door.

He barely managed to tackle the problem with a little help from the girl in his arm. "Alright, Rikku. I'm going to sit you down right here. I'm just going to go let them know you have arrived." He told her as he set her into one of the open chairs and walked away.

Rikku nodded and watched him walk away and over to the counter. Her attention shifted as she glanced at the other people in the room with her. The man by the window was drooling as he stared at the wall next to him. She shivered once in disgust before looking to the next person. It was a darker skinned female, older then herself. She caught Rikku's eyes, but instead of seeming upset, she shyly waved. Rikku waved back before looking down at her feet as her face went hot. She refused to look up again and instead tried to wiggle her toes inside her sandals. She was busy doing just that when Auron returned.

"You are all set. Your therapist will be out soon to take you back." He stood next to her chair watching the others in the room with a critical eye.

It took almost a half hour, but Rikku soon heard her name being called. A wheelchair was brought out for her, and she reluctantly took her place in it with Auron's help. "We will be back within an hour." The therapist smiled a little too friendly for Auron's liking. "Help yourself to some coffee while you wait." He turned the chair and headed down the hall and out of sight.

Auron sat down in the chair he had set Rikku into. Opening his briefcase, he checked over his notes making corrections as need be. But for some reason, he was unable to keep his mind focused on the pages in front of him. Closing the case, he stood. Making his way to the front desk, he questioned the receptionist there, "Pardon me, but where can I find a restroom?"

The woman looked up from the screen in front of her and pointed him down the hall. To his relief, it was the very same one Rikku had been taken down. After thanking the woman, Auron checked around him before heading down. Once he was out of view of others, he began his hunt for where his client may have been taken to. He found the therapy rooms without any trouble, but now it was a matter of finding which one was in use. On the wall next to each door was a clear plastic bin about the same size and shape as a folder. Looking farther down, he noted the several of them were filled. Pulling one out of its place, he checked the contents inside. "Bingo." He whispered as he made his way down the hall checking each bin that held a folder. He smirked as he found the one with Rikku inside. The fact that it was the last one at the end of the hall caught his attention most of all.

Taking a deep breath, Auron cracked the door open in order to hear inside. He could hear two voices. One of them was certainly Rikku. He listened for a few minutes trying to make sure his fears would be ungrounded. His stomach dropped from what he heard.

"Remove your hand, _sir._ You know there is no reason for it to be that low."

"Miss Targe, I told you, this is the best way to make sure you are using every muscle possible." Auron could almost hear the anger pouring from Rikku.

"Look, you may be one of the best physical therapists around, but that does not give you permission to do as you please."

"Ha! Like threats ever bother me. If you hated it so much, why do you keep coming back?" The man's voice lowered a little and Auron had to strain in order to hear him. "I know you like it, that's why you never told Marasame."

He had heard enough. It was time to intervene. Throwing the door open, Auron saw the two freeze in place. Rikku was being held in place between two bars, using her arms to keep herself from falling to the floor. The therapist was behind her, one hand on the inside of her thigh, while the other rested on her butt. They both stared at Auron in various expressions of stupor.

Auron took his chance and was the first to speak. "I suggest you remove your hand from her derrière, or else I will be forced to make a new hole in yours."

With wide eyes, the man thrust his hands to his sides. Without the extra support, Rikku began to slide to the ground. Auron moved to catch her before she fell completely. As soon as he was sure she was unharmed, he lifted his face to glare at the therapist. It wasn't just a simple 'I'm angry, you're in trouble' look either. The other man actually whimpered in fear.

"What you have done here is completely out of line. How many other woman have you attempted to seduce? I hope it was worth it, because after today, you won't be doing it ever again. I'll make sure of that." Lifting his client up in one hand again, Auron left the man alone in the room. Gathering his belongings on his way out, he made one stop at the reception desk before leaving. The lady looked at him oddly before handing over the requested papers.

Rikku trembled in the car. Her fingers twitched uncontrollably as she gripped hold of her shorts to gain control of them again. Auron drove the car faster and with more frustration then she had ever seen him use before. He turned corners quickly and revved the engine every time he came to a light. She wanted to say something, anything, but feared that he would snap should she do so.

He arrived back at her apartment and carried her in. He left her sitting on the couch and disappeared into the room he had claimed for himself. A feeling of shame filled her then. He was angry at her, and there was no doubt in her mind as to why. Her chin fell to her chest as tears formed in her eyes. Rikku sniffed once before the first of many drops landed in her lap.

"It's all my fault. I should have said something. Now Auron's gonna make me feel even worse then he already does now." Her hands came up and covered her face, yet the tears kept coming. All she succeeded in doing was collect the drops in one place.

* * *

Auron stared hard at the papers in front of him. The envelope to Cid still sat next to him on the bed close by his hip. His left hand hovered over the manila envelope before closing into a fist. A growl from deep in his throat escaped before he was able to stop it.

"I don't get it. She fights with me every chance she gets, but some random therapist harasses her and she allows it. Although this does explain why she was making no progress. The man wasn't focused on his job, he was focused on _Rikku._" Sighing, Auron leaned his head back into the bed frame behind him and closed his eyes. He knew he would have to do something about the therapist, but he would have to first find out why his client said nothing. She had been going to him for the past month, long enough for her to know that what he was doing wasn't proper.

He sighed once again before standing. It was getting close to dinner time. He should get started on that, and then maybe he could take Rikku over to see her cousin. He could sure use the chance to talk to his friend at the same time.

* * *

Tidus laughed as he held onto Yuna's hand tightly. They had just come back from a day at the beach and were quite exhausted. It had been fun, but playing under the sun since early morning took a lot out of a person. She seemed content though, if a little sore. Her pale skin couldn't handle as much of the harsh rays of the sun and so she was sporting a bit of a burn over her shoulders and on her cheeks.

Pulling into her driveway, he went silent as he noted the addition of two extra cars beside the house. "Dad? What's he doing here?"

"And it looks like Auron is here too. Something must be up. It's been years since all three of them got together like this. And knowing Auron, his job would mean Rikku is here too." Her bi-colored eyes brightened up a little as she thought about her cousin. It had been awhile since she saw her, the last time being before she was permitted to leave the hospital.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside and say hi." Tidus turned off the engine and shoved his keys into his pocket as soon as he was outside the car. He opened the trunk and gathered the things they took to the beach as Yuna opened the door for him to enter. As she entered the house, she got the shock of a lifetime.

Jecht, Auron, her father, and Rikku all sat at the kitchen table. The men were staring at Rikku and she had her head bowed as if she were ashamed of one thing or another. Right away, Yuna went to her cousin's side. "Rikku, what's going on? What happened?"

Rikku pulled her hand back out of Yuna's grasp and looked away. "Nothing. It's nothing at all."

Jecht scoffed before loudly protesting, " Nothing? A man sexually harasses you and you call it nothing? And what's worse, is that you let him continue for a month like this!" It was at this point that Yuna noticed that her father's friend was dressed in uniform.

A loud crash brought all attention to the blond standing at the door. He had dropped everything after hearing his father shout. "Rikku? Is that true? I thought you said...."

"I didn't say anything!" She finally blurted out. Everyone could see Rikku was holding back tears, but it was inevitable that they would fall soon. She couldn't even escape the stares of everyone because she couldn't walk away. "Look, I thought I could handle it alone, okay! Are you happy now? I never expected him to come after me!" Her hand shook as she thrust one finger in Auron's direction.

"Rikku, in Auron's defense, you did punch him in an effort to resist going. I think that was reason enough for him to suspect there was something up," Braska gently spoke up. Rikku whimpered as he went on, "Rikku, if you will just tell us what he said and how often, we can make sure events like this do not happen again."

Jecht sat across from her with an open notepad in hand. His pen hovered over the paper waiting for her to speak. Yuna and Tidus listened close as she began to tell her story. Several gasps could be heard from most, but she managed to tell all that happened.

It seemed like the man was trustworthy enough to begin with, but the more she was taken to see him, the braver Rikku's therapist became. His hands went higher, his words more bold and heated. Then he did the one thing they should have expected from the beginning. He threatened Rikku. Jecht wrote every word he could into his pad. There was simply too much that he wasn't able to get it all, but he was able to get the majority of it.

"I think I have enough here to put the man away. Rikku, do you recall if he said anything about doing this to any other young woman?" Shaking her head no, Jecht grunted. "That's alright. The district will have a way to find out. If you will excuse me, I have to get back to the police headquarters. Give me a day, but I think I have enough here to issue a warrant." With a slight nod, he placed his hat on his head and left the house.

Tidus watched him go, but stayed behind in an effort to offer comfort to his friend. Taking hold of one of Rikku's hand, he noticed Yuna had the other. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He questioned. Rikku shook her head and stared at the table in front of her.

Yuna's eyes were wet with her own tears after hearing the story. It was hard to believe that someone could say and do things like what she just heard. "How about if you stay here with me tonight? I don't have to work in the morning, and I think you need someone with you tonight."

"That is an excellent idea, Yuna!" Braska agreed brightly. He then turned to face Auron. "What say you? It will be a chance for you to have a break. I can take care of Rikku for one night. Besides, you both need a chance away from one another."

Auron cleared his throat as if thinking the offer over. He remained silent for a few minutes before speaking for the first time in over an hour. "I suppose she can stay. I will have to log this in her records though."

"Not a problem. Tidus, Yuna, help Rikku to the living room. I would like to speak to Auron alone for a moment."

The two younger people each took hold of one side of Rikku and helped lift her into the next room. It took some effort before they made it. Braska waited until he was sure not to overheard before speaking.

"How goes it? You and my niece getting along alright?" There was a faint smile on his face as he spoke.

"As well as to be expected. I still don't understand why you put me in this position. What have I ever done to you?"

Braska smiled again before standing and getting himself a drink. He sipped at it before giving the answer he knew Auron would certainly not like. "Auron, you have been taking care of others for as long as I have known you. But tell me, how much _care_ do you really do? It's one thing to provide basic needs, but another to provide what they, and you, need most. I figured that Rikku could be the one to teach that to you."

Auron scoffed. "Right." He pushed the chair back making a loud scraping sound on the floor. "Have fun tonight. I'll be busy relaxing, my way. Don't bother calling if you have trouble. I'm off for the night." Without another word, Auron left his friend standing alone in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Alright, be prepared for a lot off scene shifts. I hate to do it too much because reading it makes me sick. (kinda like reading motion sickness, ya know) But everyone has gone their separate ways, so I didn't have much of a choice. And I'm still working on bring out the Tidus/Yuna in this, so bare with me. Gin~

* * *

He sat at the bar sipping sake and enjoying his time off. It felt great to finally be rid of his client for just one night. Never in his thirty-five years of life did he ever have such a difficult job. Yet, in some twisted game of fate, he found himself starting to enjoy being around someone. He picked up his glass only to find an empty bottom. His reflection stared back at him from the inside glass. With a resigned sigh, he placed it back on the counter.

"Auron! Fill her up for ya?" Samaul asked as he made his way to the end of the bar where Auron sat.

"Sure, why not? I could use it."

Samaul took the glass with a questioning expression on his face. When he came back he asked his question as he leaned on the counter, "What is it? You seem to be in some sort of funk."

Auron scoffed by only answered the man's question with one of his own. "How do your girls handle the men in here? What do you do when one of them may get a little too "hands on"?"

"My customers?" Samaul shot up straight appalled that such a thing could be applied to those who came into his bar. "No, these men know how to handle themselves correctly. But if they didn't, I would be the first to throw them out."

Auron thought over this response as he sipped on his second glass of sake. "Let me ask you something else then. One of your girls, Rikku, how does she work?"

"Rikku? One of the best I ever had! She knew just what she was doing, and how to keep the men from even trying to take advantage of her if they wanted to. About two years ago, when she had just started, I witnessed a sight I will never forget. One of her tables had a little too much to drink, this is before I threw them out mind you. Anyway, one man tried hard to grab hold of her. He learned quickly never to do that again. She grabbed hold of his hand, twisted his wrist in such a way that made it painful to even look at, and told him never to touch her or the other girls ever again. The place went so quiet after that you could have heard the shoopuffs from the Moonflow River stomping around."

Chuckling softly, he tried to think about what that man may have been thinking. His lips turned into a hard frown seconds later. "Something doesn't add up here." He muttered.

"Problems?" Samaul asked seeing his distress.

Auron downed the rest of his drink in one swallow before replying. "My client, she's been sexually harassed by her therapist. And after what you have just told me, something funny is going on."

Samaul thought this over for a moment. "Wait, your client? Rikku?" He watched Auron bob his head once in an affirmative manner. His fingers tapped quickly on the counter. "I agree. That's unlike her." A customer came in drawing Samaul's attention away from Auron. He looked back quickly before walking away. "I suggest you find out and quickly. You wait too long and the state is liable to shove this under the rug. Besides, I care a lot about Rikku, just like I do all my girls. You better take good care of her."

"I will." Auron pronounced. He stood from his seat and began to gather his things. "How much do I owe you?" He asked indicating to the empty glass on the counter.

"It's on the house. Just make sure my Rikku is avenged. I want to see her back to work soon." Without any more warning, he left the home worker alone.

Auron shook his head as he threw a few gil down. He was sure to do whatever he could to help Samaul.

* * *

Tidus kissed Yuna good-bye as he left her standing in the doorway of her home. He hated to leave, but he knew Rikku would be in good hands. After all, she had the two most gentle people he knew to look after her!

As he drove down the city highways, his mind began to wander. What could have been going on for Rikku not to speak out? In school she would beat up any guy that even suggested anything! What made this therapist the exception?

"I just don't get it! This isn't the Rikku I know at all!" He slammed his fist on the steering wheel in front of him. His open window blew a nice breeze through the car relaxing him slightly. Blond hair stung his eyes and he raised his hand to brush it back. "I hope dad found out some information. Maybe I should stop by and see."

He turned the wheel to get off at the next exit that would lead him downtown. Pulling into the station he found a spot close to the front and turned off the engine. Several people waved at him as he entered. He waved back before making his way to his father's office.

"Hey, it's Jecht's boy! How you doing kid?" One officer called out to him before mussing with his hair.

Tidus sighed as he tried to fix his blond hair. "I have a name, and I'm not a kid." He mumbled before answering the man. "Doing good, hey, is my dad around?"

"Should be in his office. Ever since he got back an hour ago, he's been making call after call. I don't think he's stopped for anything."

"Thanks. See ya around." Leaving the officer, Tidus moved down the familiar halls that would take him to his desired destination. When he arrived, he knocked quickly on the open door to announce his presence.

Jecht waved a hand to invite him in since he was talking to someone on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I got it. Listen, if you know of anyone else that would have more information you let me know. Alright. Later." He hung up the phone and looked up at his son who was currently checking out all the medals and such Jecht had received while on the force. "Whatcha want boy?"

Tidus stopped and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "Just wanted to know how things are going. I just left Braska's place. Rikku's behavior bothers me."

"You're not the only one. That was Cid I was just talking to. He's angry as anything, and I don't blame him one bit. Thing is, he's just as confused as the rest of us. I don't get it, I just don't get it!" Slamming his own fist onto the desk, Jecht rubbed the back of his head in defeat. "I have no proof yet, but I'm getting the feeling this man is more then we think. I've got to ask some of the other girls how he acts with them. Tell your mother I'll be out late tonight. I haven't had a chance to call home yet."

"Whatever you say, dad. Let me know what you find out, kay?"

"Sure. See you around." Grabbing his hat, Jecht left his son behind in his office. Tidus hung his head before slowly standing. While he got a little bit of information, it wasn't quite what he was hoping for. He was just as depressed leaving the station as he was when he arrived.

Dinner was sitting on the table when he got home. His mother fretted over how depressed he seemed but he waved her off and went to his room after eating. Flipping through the stations did nothing for him and he soon fell asleep fully dressed on top of the covers.

* * *

Braska listened close as the two girls giggled loudly in the next room. It was good to hear Rikku, but he could tell she was hiding some deep secret. The way she was acting now was nothing more then a ruse. He moved about the kitchen making sure everything was cleaned up from dinner. He had just finished sweeping the floor when he heard a loud scream. Dropping the broom he went running to see what had happened.

Rikku lay on her back on the floor slightly dazed. If he had to guess, he figured she might have fallen off the couch where she had been sitting. His heart slowed as he made his way over to help her back up. "Are you alright, Rikku?"

"Just fine! A little winded I think, but no real harm done. I was laughing so hard, and then I couldn't stop myself from falling." She giggled again as a blush filled her cheeks.

"Well maybe you two might want to settle down. It's getting rather late. I'll go prepare your bed for you, Rikku. In the meantime, Yuna, help her get dressed. Come get me when you are finished."

Yuna nodded before running to the guest room where an extra dresser was kept. Inside was filled with Rikku's clothes for the nights when she would stop in and stay. She grabbed what was needed before leaving her father to do whatever it was he was going to.

Braska checked around the room quickly. He knew Rikku had a habit of moving a lot in her sleep, but with her unable to move her legs, he wasn't sure just how much she moved anymore. Still, he was hesitant to do nothing. Nodding, he moved the bed so that one side was against the wall. On the other he placed a mat on the floor that should she fall in her sleep she would hopefully remain unharmed. When he was satisfied with what he had done, he heard his daughter calling to him.

"Just in time, Yuna." He said as he entered the living room. "Well, Rikku, are you ready? Your room is all prepared for you." He easily lifted the young woman and carried her to the guest room. "This almost reminds me of when you were little; back when you used to have nightmares when you stayed with us. I would carry you much like this back to Yuna's room so that you would be able to calm down."

Rikku held just a little tighter to her Uncle also remembering the time. "Yeah, it used to make me so happy. And Yuna's mom would walk behind you singing until I fell asleep. I miss her sometimes, she was a lot like mom."

"You're not the only one who misses them. But we learn to go on with our own lives. We will see them someday soon." By now he had arrived at the room and lay Rikku on the bed gently. He pulled back the covers and covered her up. He watched as Rikku used her elbows to lift her upper body and chuckled as she wiggled her toes slightly. "That's a good sign. That means you should be able to recover soon."

"I suppose. But I still have almost no feeling in my legs." Her eyes looked down and towards the wall as Braska began to leave the room. He bid her good-night, but she called out to him just before he closed the door. "Uncle Braska? Can I ask you something?"

He opened the door, turned on the light, and entered the room again. Sitting on the end of the bed he replied. "You can ask me anything. You know I am always here to listen to you. I have been since you were five."

He waited patiently as Rikku fiddled with her hands unsure of just what she wanted to say, and how.

* * *

Yuna was out in the living room on the phone. She needed legal advise and knew of only one person outside her father of who to go to.

"Yuna, you are wise to have called me. You know I will do everything within my power to help."

"Yes. That is why I thought of you. I wasn't sure what to do. We only found out this morning, but I'm worried, Seymour."

"As you should be. Now, tell me all you know." His voice was so soft, so calming, that Yuna couldn't help but to tell him every detail that she knew. She began with Rikku's accident and went from there. Seymour listened closely only speaking up to ask a question when an event was unclear. Yuna finally finished by saying, "It just seems so unlike Rikku."

Seymour hummed quietly as if in thought. "Yes, I do have to agree with you. Rikku always had been a little ball of attitude and energy. For now, all I want you to do is step back. I will take care of this matter for you, my lady."

"But what about my father? He seems intent on finding out what is going on as well."

"Your father is partial to the matter at hand. I understand that you feel your cousin has been slighted, but in order to understand all the events, we must first start at the beginning. And we must do that with a free mind." He explained.

"Oh, yes. Alright, I understand. I will let him know."

"Actually, Yuna, it will be better if you do not speak of this conversation to him," Seymour called out before she tried to hang up on him.

"Huh? Why not?" She couldn't perceive why he would say something such as that.

"You don't want him thinking that you feel he cannot handle this matter, do you? Most men have issues in being told they are wrong. And coming to me will seem like a personal assault. No, this should be kept between the two of us. You understand, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Right, right. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. I better go now. Let me know how things go?"

"I will be sure to do that, my lady. Get some rest." He gently dropped the phone back into its cradle before shifting through a folder in front of him. Inside was a fact sheet and a picture of the man in question. Knowing that Yuna would most likely call at some point, Seymour had taken it upon himself to do some research. "Zalitz, you have outlived your usefulness now. It is time we make sure you are unable to tell your story."

Standing up, Seymour brushed a stray hair from his shoulder and left his office behind.

* * *

Unlocking his door, Auron stepped into the empty room and turned on the closest light. He shook his head at the pathetic state of the place. He hadn't been there in about two weeks to do any cleaning up. Most of his time was spent over at his client's apartment. His hand brushed against a table as he set his keys down. He frowned as he felt the dust stick to his fingers.

Sighing, he entered the kitchen. It was just as bad as the main room. "I'm so busy taking care of others, I can't do the same for my own place?" But he was too tired to even think about it. It was getting late, and the sake he drank was making him drowsy.

He stripped as he made his way to his bedroom, clothing being held in one hand as each piece came off until he was left in nothing but a pair of unbuttoned pants. He was too tired to even care about the thin layer of dust that lay on his bed. He simply flipped over his pillow and flopped down on the mattress.

However, he had one problem. As tired as he was, Auron found it hard to sleep. His mind was moving in so many directions, it was hard to force it to stop. It would be hours later by the time he drifted off.

* * *

Braska sat behind the desk in his home office all night. Rikku's confession worried him. It seemed they had bigger problems to think about then they thought before. The sun had just risen over the horizon when his phone rang.

He answered on the second ring, "Summers speaking. How can I help you?" He listened for a few seconds before having to adjust his hold before he dropped the phone. "I see. Does Officer Zanar know of this yet?"

His hand shook as he hung up the phone. The connection had been cut off suddenly without warning. The voice on the other end seemed so familiar, but he could not place from where. Gulping, Braska pulled a paper out from a notepad in front of him. He took a few deep breaths before starting to write.

_Rikku's confession: While I am by no means hired by Rikku Targe, I am going to do all that is within my power to see that her story will be made known. However, one problem has just come to my knowledge, our testimony may come to an end here, but I will write what I have been told anyway._

_Last night, Miss Targe shared her side of the story with me, Braska Summers. [Joint owner of Summer-Guado Associates] It seemed as if a certain therapist by the name of Zalitz Corel had been assigned to her to teach her how to use the muscles in her legs in order to learn to walk once again. However, all was not as it appeared. She admitted to being drugged by the aforementioned man on several occasions. He had told Miss Targe that they would help her "unlock her mind to the truth". _

_I had also been informed that he had on several other occasions threatened Miss Targe's family should she speak up about this issue. How he could harm them, I am still unclear on. I speculate he had some outside influence telling him what to do. Though at the time of this writing, we will not be able to find out without farther research. It seems our suspect has been murdered during the night. I shall ask Officer Zaner for further help in this _matter.

Glancing over the paper, Braska slipped it inside his open briefcase and locked it together. He would take it to work and make copies there. He stood and stretched before leaving the room for a shower. It seemed so silly that after the news he received, but without sleep, he would need something so as not to appear worn out. Grabbing a change of clothing on his way, he stepped into the bathroom.

The water was warm, almost to the point of lulling him to sleep. But his will was stronger and he forced himself to do what he had to do.

As soon as he turned off the water, he could hear someone rummaging around in the hall. Quickly drying off and getting dressed he threw open the door to see who it was. It came as quite a shock to see his niece on the floor leaning against the opposite wall.

"Good morning, Uncle Braska." She smiled and lifted one hand in a small wave. The other was used to support her body least she fall.

"Rikku? What are you doing up this early?" He paused as if thinking of another thought. "And how did you get down the hall alone?"

Rikku giggled lightly. "Actually, you can thank Mr. Stiff for that one. He's the one that practically forced me to move around on my own."

"Mr. Stiff?" Braska questioned unsure. He scratched at his gray hair trying to think of whom she was referring to. "You mean Auron?"

The blond scoffed. "Who else? The guy is wound up so tight, I wouldn't be surprised to see him keel over by the time he really is forty."

He replied by making a sound from deep in his throat that sounded like something between a laugh and a scoff. Shaking his head as a small smile graced his lips Braska spoke up changing the subject. "Rikku, after you are ready, I would like to talk to you more about what you said last night."

Her chipper attitude faded almost immediately. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you need, Uncle Braska."

He moved away from the door and almost began to feel bad. He should have never brought the subject up so soon. He lowered his eyes as he made his way down the hall not bothering to watch Rikku as she moved from her spot. Instead he was focused on making his way to the kitchen to begin breakfast. From upstairs he could hear the faint sounds of water running.

"Maybe Auron really has been good for her. She seems pretty self-sufficient," He noted as he broke an egg into a frying pan. A quarter hour later, he could hear her shout his name. "Be right there!" He answered as he spread an omelet onto a plate and set it on the table.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he found Rikku waiting at the top for him. "You sure seem to be able to get around pretty well, don't you?"

"Yeah well, not well enough. I can't do stairs. And Auron would probably kill me if I tried."

Braska laughed lightly once more as he gently picked her up and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Setting her down in front of the plate he made sure she was not going to fall before turning to get some toast for her as well.

Once she was settled in, did he make anything for himself. They ate in silence and Braska only broke it once they were both finished. "Now, we have a few things we need to go over."

She woke up nervous, food being the last thing on her mind. Yuna checked the halls before exiting her room. She had heard her father and cousin talking near the bathroom door, and remained in her room pretending to be asleep.

Her hands shook so bad, that her father would have known she was up to something if he would have seen her. So she waited until they had gone downstairs before getting out of bed. Only once she heard them talking did she leave her room. Holding her purse under her arm and her keys tightly in her fist so they would make no noise, she slipped out of the house.

She almost felt like a thief or a teenager again. She had never sneaked out of the house before, so the feeling it caused created a temporary high. Yuna checked into the kitchen window seeing the two deep in conversation. She bit her lip and she got into her car and started it up.

It wasn't as if she was really doing anything bad, but Seymour's warning rang in her ears all night. She felt bad not going to her father, but he had a point. Seymour would be able to help her more because he would have an outside view on the whole affair.

Once she reached the end of the street and then the main highway, Yuna relaxed. She giggled at how secretive she was acting. If only Tidus could see her now! She turned the radio up as the window's breeze entered the vehicle. Singing along helped her mood immensely.

The butterflies returned when she reached the office where Seymour worked. She wondered if she gave him enough time to find any information out. Yuna pulled into a nearby spot and turned off the engine. Still behind the wheel, she took a few calming breaths before nodding to herself and heading inside the tall building.

A woman sat behind a large desk as entered. She looked friendly enough as Yuna approached. "May I help you, Miss?" She asked after looking up from the papers in front of her.

Yuna gasped silently for reasons unknown. "Um, yes. I think so. I, uh.."

"My lady! What brings you down here this fine morning?" Both woman turned to see Seymour coming down a nearby hall. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with black shirt and a tie that was almost the same blue as his suit. Yuna wanted to melt right there. He seemed so sophisticated dressed so sharply like that. He continued on as if oblivious to her staring. "I assume you needed to see me. Am I correct?"

"Um, yes. I wanted to know if.." She began, but he held one hand up to stop her.

"Not here. Come to my office. We can talk more privately there." He leaned over the desk and wrote something into a notebook before standing up once more. "We are ready now. No one will disturb us while we talk." He smiled at her before wrapping one arm over her shoulder and leading her down the same hall he had come from.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hello again! I come baring gifts, or at least another chapter. I do want to make one note though, because I know someone will mention this. I do not hate Yuna (she's annoying yes...), but what I have her doing at the end will seem a bit out of character for her. You just have to trust that I know what I am doing. It will be resolved eventually. Disclaimer says I do not own the people or places of this piece of fiction. If I did, this would be an actual book for sale. Gin~

* * *

He woke up because of a kink in his neck. It wasn't helped with the fact he sneezed three times before he was able to sit up. Auron groaned and rubbed his face to try and wake himself up completely. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and noted that it was still early morning. He rolled over so that he was on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"I suppose I should get up and relieve Braska of my duty." He smirked as he brought his hands behind his head instead. "Although, waking up without having to tend to her is a nice change." He lay there for a moment before bringing his hands down and shifting his lower body to place feet on the cool floor.

Stretching as he stood, Auron made his way through a connecting door to get a shower. The water stung as it hit bare flesh forcing him to wince slightly before he adjusted to the heat. He sighed as it helped relax the tense muscles that were being so abused as of late. While Rikku wasn't heavy, carrying her from place to place took its toll on his body after a month of it.

Auron turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist as he went back into the bedroom. He had to pick Rikku up soon, he was sure his friend would be ready to give her back. But then again, Rikku was Braska's niece. He would obviously be more prepared to deal with the child then Auron was. Shaking his head from such thoughts, he grabbed hold of a gray suit and white shirt. He forwent the tie in that he was not one for being overly formal.

He was just finishing tieing his shoes when the phone rang. Standing from the edge of the bed where he had been, Auron made his way into the main living room to answer it.

"Luca Home Care, Auron Marasame speaking. How can I help you?"

"We have a problem."

That single phrase jerked him to attention. Auron listened close as Braska explained. "What type of problem?"

"The therapist that was supposed to be helping Rikku, he's dead. Somehow killed during the night. I have Jecht working on it right now."

Regaining himself, Auron asked, "So what does this mean for us...and my client?"

"_Rikku_ is handling it just fine." Braska answered stressing the name. "However, that means I will need your help even more. You were the one to catch him in the act. I have a testimony from Rikku last night. She told me everything. I need you so I can get your story as well. Jecht is on his way here and should be arriving about the same time you do. He will want to hear what you have to say as well."

He ran his hand through his hair several times deep in thought. Air filled his cheeks before he slowly released it. "Very well. I will be over soon. Give me about an hour." He hung up the phone and entered the kitchen. He still needed breakfast after all.

Open cupboards revealed very little. The milk in his fridge had gone sour by now, and most of the cereal, hot and cold, was stale. "Perhaps I would be better off grabbing something on the way." He noted before grabbing his briefcase and keys and locking the door behind him.

As soon as he heard the knock, Braska was quick to answer the door. Jecht was already seated at the table with a mug of hot coffee in front of him. His hat lay on the table next to his hand should he need to grab it quickly. His other hand held a white piece of cloth over a place on his cheek. When he entered the room and saw the sight, Auron's one brow lifted slightly.

"Got in a little scuffle this morning. Should have been a routine stop, but the guy had other ideas, okay?" Jecht snapped quickly.

"I never said a thing." Auron replied as he pulled a chair out for himself and took a seat. "Braska said you wanted to talk to me?"

The aforementioned man smiled as he walked past the table. "I'm going to go check in on Rikku. Let me know if you need anything."

The two men left behind stared at one another before Jecht cleared his throat. "Yeah, look. It's like this. You are the only other person right now that knows anything about Rikku's situation. I already talked to her before you got here. But now I need your side of the story. If you care anything about the girl, I suggest you tell me everything now."

Auron snorted, as if he really cared anything for the immature child he had been caring for during the past month. "Fine, I'll tell you how it began." He started the story from the day he had taken Rikku to her last appointment. He made sure to mention her behavior as being out of the ordinary. He went on to explain why and how he made his way down the hall and listened in to the conversation inside.

Meanwhile, out in the living room Rikku was laying on the couch as Braska entered. She was flipping through channels trying to find something of interest to watch. She turned it off finding nothing. "Hey Uncle Braska. Have you seen Yunie yet? I thought she woulda been up by now."

Braska opened his mouth slightly as if to answer her, it closed softly when he realized her didn't have an answer. One arm crossed over his chest as the other rested atop it and tapped his chin in thought. "You know, Rikku. That's a good point. She normally is awake by now. I'm sure she's still sleeping. You both had a late night. I'll go wake her up now. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I think I'm alright." Rikku dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Truth was, she needed some quiet time alone to think, but it didn't seem like she was going to get that here. She could hear her uncle climbing the stairs, Jecht and Auron talking in the kitchen, and random cars as they passed by outside; including the one that just pulled into the driveway. Confusion passed over her face before she rolled over and landed on the carpeted floor.

Straining to get started, she used every bit of strength she had to cross the room, the room being larger then half her apartment. She was worn out by the time she reached the kitchen where her supposed care taker and friend's father still sat. She was just about to speak up when a foot caught her side and the attached body came tumbling down on top of her. She screamed out in surprise.

"Rikku? What are you doing out here?" Braska was rubbing his head where a bruise was starting to form. The other two men had stopped their conversation and came running over to help him to his feet. They each took an arm and lifted him with ease.

"You should have stayed where you were," Auron scolded her as he checked his friend over making sure he was not further injured. "Braska could have been seriously hurt because of you."

"I'm fine, Auron. Don't worry about me. But I would like to know why you are here instead of the living room, Rikku." Braska straitened his clothes out as he looked down to where his niece was busy trying to hide her face in shame. Kneeling down, he got more to her level. "Hey, look. I'm fine. You should be worried about yourself. You can get hurt like this." He reached one hand out and cupped her cheek in an attempt to get her to look at him.

Rikku wanted to cry, her uncle was right in more ways then one. "Auron's right. I could have hurt you. I should have never come out." She scrunched her eyes together as if fighting back tears.

Jecht faced Auron and gave the man a glare that would normally make any convict he came across cringe. Auron just shrugged it off and turned his back to them. With a roll of his eyes, Jecht bent down to pick Rikku up. He set her down on a chair, but not quite as gently as Braska or even Auron would. "Alright, kid. Talk. I'm sure you have a very good reason for dragging yourself out here." He ignored Auron's scoff as he waited for her answer.

Rikku fiddled with her hands and refused to look at any of them. She finally answered after a minute or so of this.

"What? Speak up kid, I couldn't hear that." Jecht urged her.

"I said I thought I heard a car?" She answered just a little louder then the first time.

"Ha! You asking or telling me?" Jecht threw his head back and had a good laugh before he calmed down, but only because Yuna entered the kitchen through the back door.

Yuna stopped dead with one hand still on the knob. Everyone was staring at her, except for Rikku. She was sitting at the table head bowed and hands clasped in her lap. "What's going on?"

Her father crossed the room and over to her side quickly. He led her in and closed the door for her. "Yuna, where have you been? I went up to your room to check on you, and you were gone."

Rikku's eyes jumped up to her cousin's face also wanting to know the answer. Yuna stuttered a few times before speaking. "I went to see a friend. We agreed to meet around early morning for breakfast."

The men seemed to accept this, but Rikku could see a small twitch in Yuna's hand that they missed. It was the same twitch Yuna made whenever she told a lie. She lifted her eyes higher to see her cousin smiling warmly at her as if to say everything would be okay. "Can I go home now? I have things I want to do there."

Auron was still facing away from her, but turned around when she spoke up. "As if you can do anything there." He scoffed as he picked her up into one arm and held her close enough so she would not fall as he carried her out. "Call me later, Jecht, when you find out some answers."

"Yeah, will do. You take care of that kid for me!" The officer returned as Auron left.

Setting her into the vehicle, Auron said nothing as he moved around and slid in on driver's side. He said nothing as he started the engine and backed down the drive to head for Rikku's apartment. Rikku stared out the window watching as buildings and other sights passed by too quickly to be seen clearly. She almost jumped when Auron cleared his throat.

She turned her head only enough to see him looking down at her as if assessing what to do with her. He nodded once as if content with his thoughts. Rikku dared not ask what they might be. She figured he wouldn't tell her anyway. Auron liked to wait until just before you needed to know something before he told you what he planned. But that didn't mean she couldn't try and get him to tell her.

"So, Auron. What are we going to do once we get back to my place?"

"You'll find out when we get there," He replied without taking his eyes from the road.

Rikku huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I guess I can wait until then."

"I figured you could." One side of his lips pulled back into a half smile, the side Rikku could not see. He had a plan for her upon their return.

It took close to an hour, traffic being heavy, but they arrived back at the apartment. Auron held his keys in one hand as he came around to carry Rikku inside. He was tempted to laugh as she squawked in protest when he set her on the floor instead of the couch.

"Hey! Just what are you doing? This isn't the couch!"

"I know." He emptied his pockets and left her alone in the room on the floor. Rikku pouted until he came back wearing a pair of loose fitting cotton pants and tee shirt. "Stay there."

Rikku watched as he began to rearrange the furniture of the room. The couch was turned so it faced the wall, and two more chairs were moved so they also faced the wall. When he was done, Rikku noted that it appeared to be a walkway of sorts.

"What did you just do?" Her arms had dropped so she could support her body as she leaned over and have a better look.

"You are going to learn how to walk again. Since I do not have the equipment Zalitz had, we must improvise. You can use the backs of the furniture as support." He held one hand out as if announcing the project before bending to pick her up. "Lessons begin now. Place one hand one each side."

"I hate you, you know that right?" Rikku glared as she did as he instructed.

"I am aware of that, yes." Once he was sure she had a firm enough grip, he slowly let her go until her feet reached the floor. "Now, tell me if you can feel the floor."

Rikku looked down to see just where her feet where and how much carpeting was under her.

"Don't look down." Auron scolded. He picked her back up before doing the action over again. "Look straight ahead and tell me when you feel it."

Rikku tried, really she did, but she could little more then wiggle her toes. "I feel nothing."

"You will, you just have to train your mind to react to the feeling once again. The fact you can move your toes means there is promise." He held her tightly around her waist not giving her a chance to fall. Rikku might have thought he was trying to be nice if it weren't for that fact he was probably doing it to get out of this job.

Rikku worked hard for the next three hours before he allowed her to stop. Her arms hurt, and her legs felt like they were about to rip off her lower body. Auron allowed her to rest on the couch. She lay there staring at the wall since he refused to move it.

"So what are we doing now?" She shouted to him just as he entered the kitchen.

"We eat lunch," He answered simply. Rikku exhaled deeply waiting for his return. She was so busy staring at empty wall that she failed to notice him standing above her with a tray of finger sandwiches. "I thought you were hungry."

Rikku gasped lightly in surprise before taking a few of the small slices. "Thanks, I guess. Did you bring something to drink too?"

He hummed in thought before turning away. Rikku noted that he came back empty handed. She had already finished the pieces she had grabbed and was trying to brush the crumbs from her clothes.

"Can you sit up?" He questioned.

"Oh, please no. I think I'll just lay here and rest for a bit. I'll do without the drink. I think I'm getting tired anyway."

Frowning, Auron reached into a wooden ceder chest and pulled a thin blanket out for her and covered her up. "Get some rest then. Perhaps I have pushed you too hard. But we will continue tomorrow."

Rikku nodded slowly as her eyes closed. She was asleep before he could leave the room. With a very light chuckle, Auron went back to his room and gathered his reports. He sat on the bed and studied them while she slept. His pen worked overtime as he made notes all over the papers correcting and adding information where needed. He too, soon feel asleep his pen falling silently to the floor.

The next two weeks went by in a blur. Auron worked with Rikku as much as he could, but with Zalitz's harassment coming to more open police knowledge, he was pulled away from his client more then he would have liked. He only allowed it to happen because he promised so many people she would be avenged.

Tidus soon grew anxious. He noted that Yuna began making more and more excuses to get out of seeing him. He felt as if Seymour had something to do with this, but could not figure out why. A feeling inside him screamed, shouted, that the man was trouble. Yet he refused to say anything without proof. So instead he began to make his way over to see his friend.

For the third time that week, Auron opened the door to find the younger male on the other side. "You are not with Yuna?"

Tidus rubbed the back of his head as his booted foot dug into the stone porch. "Yeah, well. She canceled our date again. I thought Rikku could use the company."

Auron nodded as he gave room to enter. "Rikku, company."

The girl in question poked her head up from the other side of a chair and smiled. "Tidus! It's great to see you. Is Yuna with you?"

"No, she said she had an appointment and wouldn't be home till late. Thought I would visit you instead then." He walked over and sat in the chair next to her own. Tidus looked over and noted that Rikku had a book in her lap. Reaching over, he took it from her to see what it was. "School work already? You don't start for another six weeks."

"I know, but Auron suggested that I look over the required work now. He said it would give me a chance to stay a step ahead of the rest of the class. But if you want my opinion, I think he gets tired of listening to me talk." She giggled lightly indicating he didn't bother her in the least, or so it appeared.

Auron shook his head before speaking up, "You two stay out of trouble. I'm going to make a food run to the store. I'll be back in about an hour. You can take care of her, right Tidus?"

"Oh, you bet! Don't you worry about anything. Rikku will be fine!" He waved the man off before engaging in deep conversation with Rikku. "Dad says they are closer to finding more out about your therapist. Apparently, he was working for someone else. Several people down at the center where he worked mentioned him meeting with somebody. Or they caught small bits of a conversation when he thought they could not hear him."

Rikku scrunched her forehead in confusion, "Wait. So what you're saying is that he was _paid_ to say that stuff to me?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

Rikku leaned back farther into her seat and thought about this. She didn't like her therapist, but now there was someone else she had to share that anger at. "But why me? What do I have to do with it?"

"That's the part we haven't figured out yet. You thirsty? I know I could go for a drink." He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Sure, I could use some water." Rikku sighed as she watched Tidus leave the room. She could tell he was upset about Yuna, but covered it well. Well next time she saw her cousin, they were going to have a heart to heart talk. This wasn't right! Tidus returned at that point and handed her a glass of water as she requested. She sipped at it slowly.

Neither one of them said a word, and soon Rikku went back to her book unsure of what else to do. A knock on the door broke the tension. Both of them jumped suddenly before laughing.

"I guess I'll get it." Tidus said as he stood. He was still laughing as the door opened. It stopped quickly as soon as he saw who was there. "Yuna." He breathed out in shock.

"Tidus? What are you doing here? Where is Auron? I thought he was supposed to be taking care of Rikku."

"He ran out quick. So I offered to stay with Rikku while he did so." He rubbed the back of his head again and puffed out his cheeks not sure what else to say to her.

They both looked away from one another before Yuna shouted out. "Oh! I have to talk to Rikku. Where is she?"

Having heard her name, Rikku raised one hand over her head. "I'm right here, Yunie!"

Yuna rushed passed to enter, but paused for a moment seeing the odd setup of the room. She shrugged it off thinking it had something to do with Auron and came around to where she could see her cousin. "Rikku, I have great news!" She kneeled down in front of the chair.

Seeing the excitement in Yuna's face was contagious. Rikku grinned as she leaned forward to hear better. "What? What is it?"

"I know why your therapist acted like he did! He was hired to do it."

Tidus stood on the other side of the room and crossed his arms. He knew this information, but continued to listen just in case.

"But, Yunie, we already knew that." Rikku finally answered.

Yuna's grin grew bigger. "But I bet you didn't know by who."

That got the attention of the others. They both leaned in as they asked..."Who?"

It was after forty minutes of waiting in line that reminded Auron why he hated shopping. The crowds around him sure didn't help with that either. He was relieved when he packed up the vehicle and began the drive back to his client's apartment. Traffic was much easier to avoid then people.

It had taken him longer then an hour, but with Tidus there, he figured Rikku would be alright for the short extra time. What he found was anything but. Holding two bags in his arms, he entered the apartment to hear soft whimpers coming from the far side of the room.

He quickly dropped them to the ground thinking that something bad happened. "Rikku? Rikku where are you? What happened?" He tried to keep the panic from his voice, but some slipped through.

"Auron? That you?" She gripped tightly to his shirt as soon as he found her refusing to let go. "It's terrible. Just terrible."

"Rikku, where's Tidus? Why isn't he here?" He asked after noticing that she was alone.

"He left just ten minutes ago. Yunie stopped in with some information for me. They got into a huge fight, Yunie left crying, and Tidus went after her. I don't think they are getting married anymore, and I'm partly to blame!" Her sobs intensified and she threw her head into his shoulder to cry some more.

Auron stroked her hair for a moment until she calmed down so he could find out more. "How are you responsible? What could you have possibly done?"

Rikku sniffed before looking up at him. All she saw was the bottom of his chin, "I don't know. Yunie got real mad when Tidus did, then she blamed me saying I was trying to steal him away. But he was only here because she kept canceling on him!"

She could feel his chest rumble as he breathed deeply. Suddenly it was like the temperature dropped as he pulled away from her. "Childish." Auron glanced down at her and reached out grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Rikku, what happened was not your fault. You have done nothing wrong this time. But you must refrain from trying to intervene. They must figure this problem out alone." He released her and went back outside to gather the rest of the food he had bought.

Rikku lay on the couch thinking over what he had said. He was partially right, Yuna and Tidus had to work this out. But she knew Tidus would eventually come back to her for advise, and she would miss seeing her cousin. Maybe a call to her uncle would help straiten things out?


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A/n: Nothing to add here this time. Shorter then some of the others, but it gets the major points across. Lots of major events are soon to happen next time, be prepared. Disclaimer says I don't own anything, not even a car anymore. It kinda died on me recently. So I guess you won't be suing? Gin~

**EDIT:** Before I get a chance to write the next chapter of this story, I need everyone to take a gander over at my profile. I have included a poll to decide on the fate of Seymour. I had a few ideas, but not sure which one I should go with. That is why I need your help. I will check the poll in one week time.

* * *

Tidus soon found her car parked in front of a house he had never seen before. The place was huge, bigger then her own. He scowled before pulling into the driveway. He sat in his vehicle for a moment trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. He really wanted to talk to her, but if they were both angry it would do little more then make it worse.

With an agitated growl, he shifted into reverse and headed home. If he would have waited for just one more moment, he would have seen Yuna come out after him.

He blared the stereo loudly not caring about the angry glares he received from other drivers as he drove up next to them. He was feeling too rejected to even notice. The wind from his open window blew into his face cooling the heat that the anger radiated.

Once he was home, he entered the house boat and went straight to his room. His father was sitting on the couch next to his mother talking quietly. They both stopped to look up at him. The slam of his door made both of them raise a brow.

"I wonder what happened." His mother spoke.

"I'll go talk to him. He's probably in there crying." Jecht began to get up, but a pull on his arm stopped him.

"I think I'll talk to him. You're not exactly the most sympathetic of people." She smiled softly at him as she stood and walked down the hall. Her fist raised and knocked lightly on the door. "Tidus, it's your mother. May I come in?" There was no reply so she knocked again. "I'm coming in." She warned before doing just that.

What she found made her gasp. Her son was lying on his bed, face hidden deep into his pillow. His fist was pounding the mattress near his head. She turned slightly and softly closed the door behind her. With a sad smile, she sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back. "Want to talk about it?"

Tidus rolled over to stare at his mom. Tears ran like rivers down his cheeks leaving trails over the tanned skin. "What's to talk about? Yuna and I are no more. The wedding is off!" He rolled over once more and refused to say any more.

His mother patted his back feeling sorry for her son. She had really liked the young woman and had trouble understanding why the sudden change of attitude between them. Shaking her head, she left him alone, but thoughts still circled within her mind.

She entered the living room where Jecht was still seated where she had left him. "What's up with the boy?"

"It seems he and Yuna had a bit of trouble between them." His wife answered before sitting next to her husband once more.

"What type of trouble?" Jecht asked quickly. He loved Yuna and couldn't wait until she was part of the family. She was such a sweet person it was hard not to like her.

"He said the wedding is off," She answered before getting up and entering the kitchen.

Jecht snapped, this could not be. "What do you mean the wedding is off?" He leaped from his seat and followed her into the next room. "It can't be off. You must have heard wrong."

His wife sighed as she faced him, "Jecht, I know what I heard. It was hard not to understand that."

"Well I'm going to find out why! Those two are crazy about each other." He was about to stalk off and question his son, much like he would do to a convict. Just as he was about to leave the room, he stopped. Tidus stood in his way, tear stains still on his face, though he did his best to wipe them away.

"She found someone else. I guess there was someone better then me out there for her." Tidus flopped down on a stool and gladly took the offered drink his mother had just handed him. He leaned over the counter as he sipped the liquid.

Jecht seemed insulted, "Hey! There ain't anyone out there that is better then my family."

Tidus looked up from his place and rolled his eyes at his father. "I didn't think you would understand. See you later, I'm going back to my room. Don't bother calling me for dinner. I'm not hungry." Sulking, he dragged his feet as he left.

"Poor dear. He's so upset."

"Ah, he'll get over it. But just in case, I have a phone call to make."

* * *

Braska sighed as once again his phone rang before he could even walk away from it. The last one had been from his niece, he could only guess whom this might be.

"Summer's residence."

"Hey, Braska, got a question for ya." Jecht jumped right into what he wanted without a hello. "Do you know anything about the kids? What's going on between them?"

Braska chuckled lightly, he had just found out moments ago. "Actually I do. I was just speaking to Rikku. She told me everything that happened. It seems the two of them got into a fight this afternoon. She was upset as well, because she ended up being dragged into it as well."

"What? What could they possibly fight about?" Jecht was appalled. Tidus and Yuna had never fought about anything before.

Braska took a deep breath before speaking. "Rikku said that Yuna had been hanging out with someone else lately and canceling out on your son often this past two weeks. He ended up going over to see Rikku, which was where my daughter found them. Accusations where thrown, along with some words. Finally the children both left her place while screaming at one another. She was rather distraught about it too. It shocked me, but Yuna accused Rikku of trying to steal Tidus from her."

"What?" Jecht shouted forcing his friend to hold the phone away from his ear. "My boy thought the world of little Yuna. Why would he try to chase after someone else? Especially your niece? That doesn't make sense at all."

"I know, Jecht, I know. Yuna hasn't come home yet, so I can't ask her side of the story until she does. I plan on getting to the bottom of this. I know they are adults, but something fishy is going on, and I want to know why."

"You and me both. I'll repair what damage I can on this end, you just work those miracles on your end that you are so good at."

"Will do. I'll let you know how it goes. Bye, Jecht." Hanging up the phone Braska stared around the room. He wasn't sure when to expect his daughter home, but figured she could take care of herself easy enough. He was about to leave the room when a paper on top of the counter caught his attention. He remembered that was where Yuna had left her purse sitting before she left that morning.

Normally he was not a man to pry, but something about this paper told him he should look. Holding the paper in one hand, he glanced over the words written. A slight growl of anger overtook him in a most uncharacteristic way. "Seymour. I should have suspected him. Never did trust that boy."

The sound of the door opening made his turn around, but not before hiding the paper behind his back.

"Hello, father." Yuna greeted as she dropped her keys into her purse.

"Yuna." He replied allowing her to cross the room but not to leave. "There is something we need to discuss."

Yuna appeared confused, but sat down at the table anyway. She gasped when her father pulled a paper out from behind him. "I can explain."

* * *

"I thought I told you not to get involved. This is not your problem."

Rikku pouted as he just had to speak up. She glared at him for a moment before facing away. "I just called Uncle Braska. He deserves to know something. Or would you rather I keep him in the dark about it all?" She retorted.

Auron sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine coming on. "Fine. Time to eat. Dinner is ready."

Still pouting, Rikku only let him reach down to pick her up and carry her into the kitchen. Food and settings were already on the table waiting for them. Her mouth began to water as she saw it, the afternoon's events faded from memory quickly.

Auron very carefully set her into a chair and did not let go until he was sure she would not fall over. Only once that was done did he sit down himself.

"Auron, was I really wrong to call Uncle Braska and let him know what happened? I mean, Yunie is his daughter. He would want to know if she wasn't getting married. I know I would. And maybe he can talk to her for Tidus and let her know that he doesn't..."

"Rikku," He interrupted before she could ramble any more. "I'm sure Braska appreciates what you did. For your sake though, I pray you did not make anything worse. Yuna and Tidus are adults who can make decisions on their own. Every couple will have problems at some point. It's human nature."

Rikku nibbled at her food as she thought this over. "You wouldn't have said that if you had seen them fight." She muttered so low he could not hear.

"Let us not worry about that. After dinner we go back to your therapy. I will be willing to give you a half hour to let it settle before we begin. I suggest you choose what you do wisely." Having said his piece, Auron went back to eating and ignoring the glares he received from his client.

Rikku watched after dinner as Auron moved about the kitchen cleaning up and washing the dishes they had used. She was wearing nothing on her feet so when he stopped, she entertained herself by trying to wiggle her toes more. She smiled pleasantly when she saw them bend farther then they had in weeks.

When she looked up once again, Auron was staring down at her. "I trust you are ready now?" He questioned in his deep voice.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get this over with." She answered quietly while waiting for him to pick her up.

Auron carried her into the adjacent room before preparing to set her down. "Reach out and grab hold." He whispered into her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat. Auron had never spoken to her so closely nor so softly. She swore that he would be able to hear her heart pound if he did not back away soon. "Aren't you.." She swallowed before trying to say what she wanted. "Aren't you going to change first?"

Auron glanced down at his attire. She was right, he really should change. This would not do should he need to pick her up from the floor, of which happened more often then he cared to count. "Stay here." He ordered before settling her into a chair.

Rikku scoffed as he left her alone, "As if I have a choice!" She called after him. Taking a deep breath while she waited, Rikku looked around at the walls and tables in the room. Everything was just as she decorated. There was no change, but something seemed off about it all. Maybe it was the change in furniture setup. Just that one simple thing could make a huge difference.

Auron returned in cotton pants and tee shirt. He once again grabbed her around her waist and held onto her unto she firmly gripped the back of the couches. "Now, tell me once you..."

"Auron! I can feel the carpet! It's fuzzy and warm!" In her excitement, Rikku released her hold to clap her hands together. She heard a slight 'oof' behind her as Auron had to suddenly compensate for the change in weight.

"Would you kindly warn me next time you plan on doing that?" He growled out before his lips pulled back into a very small smile. This was progress. It meant that Rikku was starting to recover.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess I just got so excited. But, but, I can feel the floor!"

The grin on her face was contagious, and Auron found himself joining in her excitement. His tiny smile grew a fraction of an inch, but enough to be noticeable.

Rikku managed to turn enough to see it on his face. "Hey, I see that. You're smiling!" She paused before adding more in a whisper, "You should do it more often. It looks good on you."

His lips went back to a straight line. All traces of his good mood gone. "Back to work. Grip the furniture again."

* * *

"I can explain." Yuna said as her father stared her down waiting for the explanation. "I just never expected it to get this far."

Braska blinked a few times before repeating her. "_This?_ Yuna, are you aware of the problems you just caused? Rikku and Jecht both called me just before you came home. I think you better tell me what is going on, and start at the beginning." He pulled a chair out across the table from his daughter and patiently waited for her to speak.

Yuna tapped her fingers in her lap and looked everywhere but at her father. "I wanted to help Rikku after her accident. So I went to ask someone for some advise on what I should do."

"Yuna, you do know I am a lawyer and I am already covering it, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I guess when he said you would be partial, I didn't think about him being wrong. It made so much sense. So we kept meeting more and more. I had to call Tidus several times and reschedule dates we made for a later time. I was so close to finding out the truth that I hated to stop now."

Braska hummed several times as she continued on. He listened closely making sure he missed nothing. He began to chuckle softly when she finished. "So, you went to Seymour, whom I never liked to begin with, and told him everything. Then you brushed off your fiancée hoping that he would understand even though you told him nothing. After that, you go to your cousin, accuse her of trying to steal him away, without proof mind you, before she calls me to tell me what happened this afternoon. All to find out who may have been behind Rikku's therapist? Now, did I miss anything?"

Yuna shrank in her seat. The way he said it made it sound like she did everything wrong. "That's about it. And now, when you point it out like that, it doesn't seem worth it."

"No, Yuna, it wasn't. You have two friendships that you need to fix, and quickly. But I can't say it will be easy. Both of them were pretty upset by your actions."

Yuna slowly stood from her seat and grabbed her purse ready to head out and drive over to apologize in person. Her father stopped her by asking one question. "Just one thing, did you find out your answers?"

"Yes, it was Seymour. I overheard him talking when I was with him."

"I see. Next time I suggest you come to me or Jecht first. You may have that information, but without proof, you can't do anything with it."

Braska felt bad for her as she left. Her head stared at the ground as she walked out. He shook his own head as the phone rang once again. A look of confusion crossed his face before he stood to answer it. "Summer's residence."

"Braska, it's me Jecht. Sorry to call you again, but I just heard from the station."

"Oh, and what did they say?" He was sure it had to do with what his daughter had just told him before she left.

"Warrants have been issued. Enough evidence has been collected to arrest Seymour Guado of both homicide and Malfeasance in office. The boys are heading to his house as we speak." Jecht laughed loudly earning a wince from his friend.

"That's great to hear, I think. Are you going to be there as well?"

"Naw, I'm off today. 'Sides, they can handle it just fine. But I still get the credit, after all, I was the one who figured it all out."

Braska smiled as he imagined Jecht puffing his chest out in pride. The man always did have a way of thinking himself to be bigger then he was. "Then I am happy for you. I'll call Cid and let him know his daughter's harasser has been caught."

"Alright, and I'll call the stiff. He can let the kid know. You gonna represent her in court when the hearing comes up?"

"If she will have me, then yes."

Jecht grunted in reply before saying bye and hanging up the phone. Braska rubbed his temple wondering if this day was over yet. He checked the clock to find it still had another three hours to go. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, he groaned in defeat. He cracked his neck before picking the phone up once more to call his brother-in-law.

"Yeah, what is it?" Cid wasted no time in making it known he was not happy to have been disturbed.

"Cid, it's Braska. I have something to tell you."

"Well make it quick. I have my son over here with some highly sensitive materials. If I leave him alone too long, he's liable to blow himself up!"

Braska could hear how tense his brother-in-law was, but he knew that as soon as he heard the news, he would be able to relax quickly. "They caught him."

"Him? Just who the blazes are you talking about?"

"The man behind Rikku's therapist. Jecht found out he had been hired to do it. When he got caught by Auron, he was then killed before his hearing. But now they found out who was behind it. They should be heading to pick him up as we speak."

The line was silent for a few moments making Braska wonder if he got disconnected. That idea was shattered as Cid's loud whopping and hollering could be heard. "Well I'll be! That is good news to hear! Who was the man?"

"That, I'm afraid must remain confidential until all reports are made. I was only informed because Jecht figured I would be representing Rikku's case in court. I would need to know as much information before that time comes."

"Then you better let me know when that trial is! I want to be there to see my daughter avenged!"

"I will be sure to do that." A loud explosion in the background prevented him from adding more.

"Son-of-a... I better go. Sounds like someone is going to need help."

"I understand. I'll call you later with more details." Braska was temped to leave the phone off the hook, but knew that if he did that and a real client would call he could have a problem on his hand. Instead made his way into the living room and flopped on the couch. He pulled a blanket over his legs as he pulled them up to lay over the entire piece of furniture. He lay his head back just trying to remove the tension, only to fall asleep right there.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I just want to clear one thing up for all my wonderful readers. I do not wish to discourage you from reading, I thank you very much for that. But I have a feeling some of you may be confused to the true intent of this story. First off, it is a modern day AU (alternate universe) meaning that several things have been changed. Such as ages and occupations. Auron is not dead, neither are Braska and Jecht. Go figure, huh. Anyway, I wish to warn you before anyone complains, in the end, this will be an aurikku. I have that stated in my description, but in case you missed it. Just keep in mind, Rikku is now 22, Auron still 35. The point of the story is a very slow moving romance. But that won't be coming for some time. Now that is out of the way, I leave you with the disclaimer that says I have no ownership of the characters or places mentioned. Gin~

* * *

Now that Rikku had some feeling return to her feet, Auron began to intensify her therapy. He pushed her more, made her try harder, forced her to practice longer. At the end of each day, Rikku went to bed sore and maybe just a little bit excited.

However, when they were not working with her, the two of them were over at her uncle's house. The hearing for Seymour Guado was approaching quickly. They still had two weeks to get ready, but for Braska it almost seemed like it was less.

"Alright, Rikku, we shall assume Seymour will be representing himself. If that is the case, then we may stand a chance."

"Wait, wait. Uncle Braska, why are we so worried? If he's guilty, then he goes to jail, right? I don't get it." Rikku scratched her cheek in thought.

They were sitting in his office, Braska behind his desk, and Rikku in a stuffed chair beside him. She leaned in after asking her question. The lawyer took a deep breath before answering her question. "The problem lies in the fact that in representing himself, he won't accidentally confuse his stories. I've known Seymour since before he could walk. His father was a good man, unfortunately, he was not able to pass that trait over to his son. I haven't been able to trust him since he began law school and completed his bar tests."

Rikku mumbled a few things before leaning back in her seat. "Will pops be there too?" She asked quietly.

"As far as I am aware, yes. But since he bares no information in this trial, he won't be able to say anything. He is merely a observer to the trial. However, Auron will be one of our key witnesses after you of course." Rikku nodded as he went on. "Now, I'm not going to tell you what I will be asking. That way when the trial comes you won't have any prefabricated stories to mix up. You will be able to answer with full honesty. If you just keep the truth of everything that you saw and heard to the front of your mind, we will have no problems."

"You got it!" She perked back up sure that everything would work out as it should. She knew her uncle could handle whatever tricks Seymour may have been planning.

A gentle knock sounded on the door and Yuna poked her head in. She stared at her father, too ashamed to make eye-contact with her cousin. "Dinner is almost ready. It should be only another ten minutes or so."

"Thank you, Yuna. We will be out shortly. Have you called Auron yet?"

"Yes, not too long ago. He said he is unable to join us for lunch, but will be by afterwards to pick Rikku up and take her home." After answering the question, Yuna closed the door quickly. Her face contorted into one of pain as she had caught a quick glimpse of Rikku's fallen expression at having been ignored. She hated to treat her in such a way, but after what she put the younger girl though, it was hard not to be angry at herself.

Tidus had forgiven her, but their relationship still wasn't where it was before. He didn't open up with her as much as he had before. In fact, she couldn't recall the last time they had kissed more then a simple caste meeting of lips. She sighed before leaving the hall and heading down to the kitchen to get lunch ready.

Her father joined her just as she set the last fork on the table. He held Rikku in his arms, and set her down in the chair between he and Yuna. "Looks great, Yuna. You did a fine job getting this ready."

Whispering a quiet thank you, Yuna turned away to get the food off the top of the stove where she was keeping it warm. She set it in the middle of the table where Rikku made a mad scramble to add some to her plate.

Braska laughed at her before asking, "What's the rush? You trying to eat it all before us?"

She stopped in mid-bite before finally chewing and swallowing what was in her mouth already. Yuna giggled at her before Rikku answered. "Oops, sorry. Guess I was more hungry then I thought. You don't know what Auron puts me through. He makes me work so hard it hurts by the end of the day!"

Braska lifted one brow in an unspoken question.

"Yeah, I guess you would know. You've known him so long. You've known him for-everrrrr." She raised one hand over her head before hearing Yuna's slight giggle. Her arm slowly dropped down as her lips pursed into an 'O' shape. "Oh, well, I didn't mean like that. I meant, uh....Can I be excused?" Her face turned red and she could feel it spreading all the way to her ears.

Braska watched her without saying a word. His lips were tight as he was trying not to laugh. "It's okay, Rikku. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Finish your lunch." He held his fork out as he pointed at her plate. He allowed himself to smile then giving Rikku a chance to relax.

Yuna finished first and she stood to place her plate in the sink. "I'm going to go get a shower if you need me."

"Yunie, wait. I haven't been able to spend time with you in so long. I thought maybe, you know, we could do something before I go home?" Rikku spoke up before her cousin could leave the room.

"I think Rikku is right." Yuna's father said. "Why don't you go and prepare a place on the couch for her. I'll bring her out once she is done eating." Braska's face told Yuna she should not argue.

"Alright. I guess I can do that." With a sad nod of her head, Yuna left them alone.

"Why is Yunie trying to ignore me? I thought I told her she was forgiven."

"I think Yuna is still feeling regretful for what she put you and Tidus through. You have to give her time to understand that you are no longer upset. Keep trying to spend time with her. That is what she needs most right now."

Rikku took her last bite before answering, "Don't you worry about that! I plan to spend as much time with her as I can."

Braska smiled at her enthusiasm before standing from his seat. "I am glad to hear of it. Now, why don't we get you into the living room? Yuna is waiting on you."

* * *

Auron showed up about forty minutes later to pick up Rikku. He apologized profusely to Braska as he entered the home.

"Auron, relax. Rikku is no trouble at all. You were able to finish all you needed to do?" Braska set down the mop he was using on the floor as his friend sighed.

"It's not that I mind taking care of her. I assume I've grown accustomed to it, but there is so much I can do faster without her." He pulled out a chair and slid into it. "You planned this from the beginning, did you not?"

The other man shrugged at having been caught. "I suppose I did. Rikku has really taken to you though, it seems. She talks about you almost non-stop when she is here."

A giggle from nearby stopped the conversation before Auron could reply. He turned his head slightly as if to ask if he was the topic in the other room.

"I can't answer that." Braska answered the unasked question. "Why don't you go let Rikku know you are here. She's eager to get home." Picking his mop back up, Braska waited until Auron was gone before getting back to work.

Auron took a deep breath before entering the living room. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to. His name along with another giggle from Yuna was heard. He forced himself not to roll his eyes as he entered.

"Rikku, ready?" He asked roughly.

The girl in question gasped before falling from the couch. Auron leaped to catch her before she hit the floor. He missed the small wink that was exchanged between cousins. "Are you alright?" He asked as he looked her over.

"Just peachy!" Rikku grinned as he shook his head and stood while holding her in one arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out.

"I bought something different for dinner tonight. It is a high protein meal to help you regain some extra energy so that your legs may work more efficiently."

Rikku groaned at the thought. Meals like that often meant they were gross too. Braska stopped them just as Auron took took the final step off the porch.

"Auron, make sure to bring her back in two weeks no matter what. I wish for her to stay with me the night before Seymour's trials. I will give you a call should anything change."

Auron turned and replied, "I will do that then. Until that time..." He carefully set Rikku into the passenger seat before going around and getting behind the wheel.

Rikku watched the scenery out her window as he drove down the highway back to her apartment. "Auron," she asked after so many miles have been traveled. "Do you think everything will end up okay with Seymour and the trials and everything?"

Auron glanced over to see her hands resting in her lap, but they were twisting and scrunching around one another in a way that spoke more about how she was feeling then if she had come right out and said it. Her teeth were about to cut into the flesh of her lip is she did not relax soon. "I believe," He paused as if thinking over what he truly wanted to say. Say too much, and he risked upsetting her later. Say less then need be, and she would simply fret over nothing for the next two weeks. "I believe," he began again, "that you should simply wait and see what happens when it happens. No point in making an issue over what you cannot control."

Rikku released the pressure on her lip and opened her mouth as if she were going to reply. Instead her lips closed and she squinted one eye in thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Uncle Braska won't let me down. He's done this lots of times!"

"Exactly what I was thinking. Allow him to worry about what may or may not happen. All you will need to do is show up and be the witness to tell your story. No one will expect more from you. If you can do that..." He trailed off giving Rikku the chance to fill in what he suspected she already knew.

* * *

He pushed her harder then he ever had before. Rikku wanted to cry every night when she went to bed her whole body hurt that badly. But she refused to allow him the knowledge that he was the one responsible. Auron was doing this for Rikku's benefit. She knew he wanted her to be able to walk just as bad as she herself did.

The two weeks dragged by leaving Rikku to feel drained of all energy. The high protein and vitamin meals Auron made helped only enough to take the edge off. It was difficult at best to keep her eyes open during the day. So when the day came and Braska called saying he was coming over to pick her up for the night, she had a hard time restraining herself.

"He'll be here soon! I can't wait. Yunie and I can stay up allllll night and talk. It's going to be so fun!"

Auron chuckled softly at her enthusiasm. He highly doubted they would be staying up all night like she thought. "I do not think Braska will be happy should you be up all night. He will be waking you up early enough to get to the courthouse on time. And I will meet you there in the morning. I expect you to be awake and refreshed?"

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I have more then enough energy now that I won't be sleeping for a long time." She clapped her hands together as he left the room. With a huge grin she picked up the remote from next to her and began flipping through channels in search of something to watch until her uncle arrived.

However, weariness caught up with the young blond. By the time her uncle arrived, she was sound asleep. The remote she had been holding had long since fell to the carpeted floor. Auron smiled ever so softly as he entered the room to allow his friend into the apartment. He raised one finger to his lips to let him know to be silent.

"She fell asleep about a half hour ago. I have been pushing her very hard lately, she needed the rest." Auron explained in a whisper as Braska then Yuna came in.

Braska lifted one brow as Yuna cooed over how sweet looking Rikku appeared while asleep. "You have changed. Or are you that eager to leave this job behind?"

Both men glanced over to where Yuna was leaning over her cousin and brushing stray hair from her face. Auron turned his back to the room before answering. "The sooner she heals, the sooner I can get back to my own life." He huffed before going down the hall and into Rikku's room. He returned moments later with a shoulder bag. "There are three sets of clothing inside. She may choose which outfit she prefers." Dropping the bag on the floor, he left them to deal with the sleeping figure on the bed and went back down the hall, this time to the room he took up.

Braska shook his head and tsked at his friend. Without knowing it, Auron just gave away a deep secret he had been trying to hide. "Yuna, are we ready? I will take care of your cousin. Grab her bag for me if you will."

"Coming father." She jumped from where she was next to the couch and picked up the bag he had indicated. As he carried Rikku out, Yuna opened the doors for him making sure to stand clear and give him room.

"We will just put her in the back seat. She can lay down there. It doesn't seem like she is going to awaken for some time." He laughed quietly as the door was shut after he was sure his niece was going to be fine.

Auron sat on the bed listening as the engine of his friend's car pulled away. He closed his eyes in concentration. A folder lay open in his lap, but he had yet to look at it. He knew what was written inside, and the papers it included.

One eye opened, then the other as he tentatively looked down as if the words may have changed in the last thirty seconds. He scoffed knowing they didn't. The words were still as fresh as the day they were typed in. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Auron thought long and deep. He should be going back to his own place fore the night, but somehow being here had become more comfortable then it should. Add on the fact it was closer to the courthouse then his place defended the position even more.

He picked up a pen after changing papers and began to write. This report was going to be sent to Cid. It would be good news for the father, Rikku's recovery was coming along nicely. Her attitude was commendable; she complained little and worked harder. It was a nice change from some of the clients he had in the past.

He quickly filled in all the gaps before folding the paper in thirds and slipping it into an envelope. He would be handing this to Cid personally. Setting that envelope aside, he thought about what tomorrow was going to bring. The hearing was not to happen until after ten in the morning, but they would need to be prepared should earlier cases go swiftly. Braska has said the chances of that happening were slim, but it was best to be prepared.

Standing from the bed, Auron made his way over to the small closet across the room. He reached in and pulled out a gray bag that was slightly shorter then he was tall. Inside was a black suit, pressed and ready to be worn. Choosing a white shirt and red tie, he set them all out for the morning.

It was still early yet, bedtime would come later. Leaving the papers strewn on his bed, he left the room to make sure the rest of the apartment was cleaned to his satisfaction. It only required the smallest of straitening up, and he was finished in no time. Trying to think of what else he could do, he settled for a shower before heading to bed.

* * *

His pale face pulled back into a sneer as he was contained in a holding cell until morning. Seymour Guado was not a man used to being contained. How he had been caught was anyones guess, but he knew that one man would feel the most pain because of it.

A man named Jecht Zanar. He was the one in charge of Seymour's arrest. And while he sat here with other men in the same situation as himself, Jecht was no doubt enjoying himself at home spending time with his wife. It was enough to make Seymour sick.

Another inmate across the cell stared at him, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as if he forgot to close it. Seymour groaned and glared at the man forcing him to turn away quickly. "Stupid people." He muttered. He stood and strolled over the the bars. His blue suit was already ruined from being in here. He vowed to burn it as soon as he got out.

"Guard! How much longer must I remain in here? I shouldn't be in here at all, I have been falsely accused of a crime I did not commit!"

The guard on duty laughed, "That's what they all say. Mr. Guado sir, you still have another ten hours before your hearing is due to begin. I suggest you get some sleep while you can. We are running through the night to get you all out of here while we can." He pulled a set of keys from his waist and opened the gate just enough to allow another man out before closing it quickly with a loud crash making Seymour wince.

Seymour watched the other man being led away after a set of cuffs had been attached to his wrists. With another agitated growl, he went back to the seat he had vacated before noticing it had been taken already. His shoulders slumped as he looked for another place. The only one left was next to the man who had been staring earlier. Holding back a roll of his eyes, Seymour sat down, crossed his arms over his chest, and tried to sleep.

* * *

Rikku slept through the night. When she woke up, it surprised her to find out she lay in her uncle's house. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she rolled over with some effort until she was on the floor. Glancing at the clock that sat upon the nightstand, she noted that it was only seven in the morning. She had slept for close to twelve hours!

"Wow, no wonder I woke up so early. Is anyone else up?" Pulling herself across the floor, she tried to reach the knob on the door only to fail miserably. "This isn't fair! I can feel more in my legs, but I still can't do anything else with them. All I can do is move a step or two at a time, and that won't help me now."

With a cry of defeat, Rikku lay on the floor waiting for someone to come get her. She found herself longing for Auron's strong embrace to carry her down the stairs, but knew that she would not be seeing him until much later. For some reason, she began thinking of him in a new light. Rikku longed for his approval more often then not. She liked to see the rare smiles he gave when she tried hard to please him.

At first, it was true that she despised the man, but that was no longer fact. And although he spoke roughly to her, mainly when in front of others, when it was just the two of them they had some in depth conversations. But that didn't happen right away, it took her time to get used to him. She was ashamed for the first two weeks when he would be nearby so she could bathe. He had to help her undress before settling her into the waiting tub. Tears had run down her face the first time as she kept her face hidden from his scrutiny.

As she thought about it, a blush began to overtake her face now. It was made worse as the door opened and her cousin found her on the floor. "Rikku? What's wrong? Are you sick?" The nurse in training knelt down to check the blond's fever. "You feel fine. Why is your face all red?"

Rikku tried to pull away from such closeness with her cousin. It was making her feel even more uncomfortable then she was previously. "Nothing, I'm fine really. I just..." She trailed the thought off hoping that Yuna would just leave her alone.

But Yuna was more persistent then she thought. "You just?" She repeated waiting for Rikku to fill in the rest.

Taking deep calming breaths, Rikku found her face returning to normal. "I was just doing some thinking as I lay here on the floor. Mostly as to _why am I still here? Uncle Braska may be a cleaning freak, but this carpet still stinks when you're this close!_"

Yuna fell back as Rikku shouted the last part. She had not expected such an outburst, but at the same time she could hear her father's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Sounds like our visitor is awake." He joked as he poked his head in. The door opened fully as the rest of his body joined. "I hope you are well rested. It's going to be a busy day, we have a lot to tend to. Would you like to get washed up before we get started?"

At the mention of a possibility of a bath, Rikku's face began to feel hot once more. She tucked her head into her arms to hide it before waving one hand above her. "Sure, but I think I can do it alone. I, uh, don't want help." She struggled to speak.

Both Summers' stared at her funny, confused at the odd request. Shaking it away as nothing, Braska bent to help the young woman into the bathroom. "Yuna, do me a favor and gather her bag for her." He glanced down to Rikku in his arms before explaining, "Auron said he packed you three outfits to pick from. Since you want to be alone, I'm going to leave everything within easy reach for you. You can call me when you are finished."

Rikku smiled as she threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Uncle Braska!"

* * *

By the time nine rolled around, Rikku was sitting at the court house while wearing her favorite jeans and tank top. On her feet were a pair and sandals, strapped tight so they would not fall off when she was moved. Her uncle had gone over some last minute things during breakfast making sure she was up to date with all facts. She kept looking at the clock wondering where Auron was.

Jecht was there, dressed up in uniform, hat sitting on his knee. His son was next to him talking quietly to Yuna who was next to him. Her uncle was on her other side, leaving one seat available for when her caretaker should arrive. It was not like him to be late, she worried that perhaps something bad happened to him.

That fear was relieved minutes later when he came strolling in. His eyes darted around quickly before they fell on her and she could just make out the barest traces of his shoulders relaxing. He seemed to nod once in satisfaction before taking the seat next to her uncle.

"We are ready?" He asked Braska silently.

"Yes, after the hearing going on now, we can make our way into the courtroom and wait. We had to remain out here until it was over." The gray haired man explained.

Auron hummed in response before standing and pacing. One arm was behind his back while the other stroked his chin as if in deep thought. Suddenly he stopped and started right at Rikku. Her eyes grew big wondering what she could have done wrong now. He shook his head and smiled ever so slightly.

"What is it, Auron?" Braska asked after as moment.

"Nothing. Just a thought. Seymour is slick, but we may have an advantage." All eyes turned to Rikku as she felt her face heat up quickly.

The courtroom doors opened then signaling the last case was over. People exited while others began to file in. Braska stood and gestured that this was their chance to find a seat inside as well. Auron lifted Rikku up with ease as they all took a seat near the front. They would be next. All they would have to do in the meantime was wait until called.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

A/n: I know this is not how a case is really run. I am not in the mood to have Seymour's trial run for days on end. Basically, I am using the process of small claims court and applying it to here. Much faster and easier to explain in one chapter. Small changes have been made, but you get the basic idea of what is presented.

* * *

Rikku's heart pounded in her chest. Seymour's hearing had began, and she wasn't sure what was going on. Her uncle made sure to explain everything to her, but this was still over her head. Now she understood why he did not trust the younger lawyer at all. Seymour Guado was smooth. Too smooth it seemed. He was defending himself, and he still had the jury eating out of his hand.

Looking away, Rikku instead focused on the face of Auron. He was sitting aside from where she was, Braska a little to the left and in front of her. Her father was back with the rest of the people watching as the events unfolded. Gulping, she took in every detail she could as her uncle began his part of questioning Seymour. He answered every question without stumbling.

Her green eyes darted around to the jury. They looked on without a word, but slight nods could be seen as they processed each answer. They way they watched worried her. She could see they were taking the defendant's side on the issues. Rikku wanted to jump and scream that he was guilty, he killed a man, he bribed a man to..._to touch and harass her. _

Biting her lip did little but hurt. Seymour finally sat back down as Braska had no more questions.

"I would like to now call Miss Targe to the stand." She heard her uncle say.

With a small whimper of fear, Rikku waited for Auron to arise and carry her up to the witness stand. She noticed the sorry glances she received by the jury as he did so. They may have thought Seymour responsible, but she was sure her uncle would make it clear he was not. Auron refused to leave her side until she nodded at him that she was okay. With a hum of affirmation, he went back to his seat until needed once more.

Rikku took a deep breath as Braska began his first question. "Miss targe, could you tell the court what grounds we had for accusing Mr. Guado of the crimes stacked against him?"

Rikku gulped as she began thinking quickly over her answer. She glanced once at her father seeing him smile and nod in encouragement. "It began when I first started my therapy," Starting with that fact, Rikku told everything she knew. She told the judge and jury how Zalitz would mention Seymour often, threaten her if she spoke, and even threatened her family. She told them how he would use his position to get what he wanted no matter what the cost. Several times in the four weeks he had 'treated' her, he had used drugs to numb her mind and body to what he was really trying to do.

"I wanted to say something, but not if it meant my family was going to be hurt. I was told several times that they would not believe me anyway. I then tried to plan a way I could handle it alone, but that was when my homecare worker entered the room." Rikku ended her story on that note, but not until she made a very small glance in Auron's direction. It lasted less then a second before her attention turned back to her uncle.

"Miss Targe, may I ask what you were planning before you were walked in on?"

Rikku stuttered a moment, she wasn't expecting this. "I-I'm not sure. I was just making it up as I went." Her head bowed as she had no other answer. Braska's features softened as he saw she was starting to feel ashamed. "I have no more questions, your honor." He sat back down allowing Rikku to relax until Seymour stood for his chance to cross-examine her.

"Miss Targe, if I may be so bold. It is true you cannot walk, correct?"

"Yes."

"Would you tell the court as to what happened to leave you in such a state?"

Braska stood from his seat quickly, "Objection! His questions have nothing to do with the matter at hand."

"Overruled, but Mr. Guado I ask that you do keep your questions relevant to the matter at hand."

"All in good time, your honor. I am working up to that." With a predatory smile that both judge and jury missed, Seymour turned back to Rikku. "Now as I was saying, explain how you became injured."

"I ran in front of a truck. I wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street because I was upset," Rikku kept her head bowed unsure of just where he was going with this.

"So you were emotional. And because your emotions ran high, you were unaware of all other things around you? Is that not correct?"

"No, that's right." She could feel her eyes begin to sting, Seymour was dealing with things she had wanted to bury.

"Now, when you told your story, you also said Zalitz used drugs that tampered with your mental state?"

Now she understood what he was trying to do. Unable to speak, she only nodded. Seymour went on, "So your mental and emotional state have been tampered with. You would obviously be upset if he threatened your family as you have said. Is it possible that maybe you heard something in that state that sounded like something else?"

Her head snapped up and glared at the young lawyer, "No, never! I know what I heard. It was repeated several times, so even if I misheard once, I doubt I could have the other five times!" Rikku's green swirls flashed in ire. She never did take lightly to being lied about.

Seymour took a half step back. Her reaction was one he was not expecting. He covered it up quickly before placing his smile back on his face. "If what you say is true, what reasoning would Zalitz have for what he had done? And how do you know it was true?"

"I can't say for sure if it was true, but I do know your name was mentioned on more then one occasion. He said that he was receiving instructions from you."

Seymour scoffed once before turning away, "I have no more questions." His sneaky smile came back as he caught eyes with the man helping Rikku down from the stand. "However, if I may, I would like to ask Mr. Marasame to remain on the stand so that I may ask a few questions of him."

Rikku heard a low sigh come from Auron as he leaned over to lift her from the seat. She could almost feel anger radiate from his body.

"You may do that." The judge replied.

"If I may, I will have to return Miss Targe to her seat before I can be called to testify." Auron said in an attempt to give him just a little more time to prepare himself. He had no doubt that Seymour would try something of this nature, but not until he was examined by Braska first. The judge nodded his approval, and Auron carefully removed Rikku and took her back to sit next to her uncle.

Rikku lifted one hand to his shoulder before he moved away earning his full attention. Their eyes locked before he nodded. "It is fine." He told her in a whisper only she could hear. He turned on his heel and made his way up to the stand. Holding his head high, Auron prepared himself for the barrage of questions he knew Seymour would ask.

* * *

The jury had been dismissed, Rikku held her uncle's hand tightly as they awaited their return. She thought back over the past two hours and all that had been said. Was enough said to convict Seymour, could they have said more? She almost laughed when Braska pulled his own daughter up to the witness stand to testify. She had not been expecting the sudden request, and judging by Seymour's face, neither had he.

Yuna told them all about what she had found out during her canceled dates between her fiancé and herself. Seymour had accidentally told her almost all his plans not even thinking she wasn't interested in him more then a friend. Once he told her his plans, she was completely appalled. She had never thought he could be that type of person. Braska didn't even have to ask her about anything she had found within his house or papers. His words alone spoke volumes.

The jury began to return to the courtroom about this time, and everyone looked on awaiting the verdict. But none so much as Seymour Guado himself. He tried to hide his fear behind a face of calm collectedness, but after Yuna's testimony, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt, he was going to be guilty.

Holding tight to her uncle, Rikku listened closely to what had been announced. Her body relaxed as a smile spread over her face as she heard Seymour was going to be locked away for a long, long time. He was found guilty both in the homicide of Zalitz Corel, and also in bribing the man to do what he had to Rikku.

Releasing his hand, Rikku instead wrapped her arms around Braska's neck and cheered. It was such a liberating feeling knowing that they helped play a part of keeping such an awful man from practicing.

Together, they all left the courtroom as Seymour glared daggers at the group. Jecht was the only one who saw this, and waved the man off with a flip of his hand. He made a mental note to keep close track of him though. With the power Seymour had, he might be tempted to try anything to get out. By the time he rejoined the group, Auron was holding onto Rikku as she clapped and passed out hugs from her place in his arms.

"Isn't this great? Thanks to Yunie, we don't have to worry about him for a very long time, if at all!"

Auron grunted several times as he tried to keep a firm grip on the client in his arms. With as much as she was moving her upper body, it was harder then it looked. He had resorted to holding her bridal style just to keep her from falling to the floor.

"I had best get her home now. Thank you Braska for all your help." Auron stated before trying to leave and take the girl with him.

"Wait a moment, Auron." Braska stopped him with a hand covering his shoulder, "Why don't we all go out for a nice lunch? My treat."

Auron took one glance to the group, there was seven of them total. It could get expensive for his friend. "Alright, but we share the bill." He agreed not liking having Braska pay for all of them. With the way Rikku ate, he would be bankrupted.

"Whatever you say," his friend played along. "Cid, you know how to get to Flynn's, right?" Braska asked turning to his brother-in-law.

"You bet I do! I think...." Scratching his bald head, Cid tried not to blush. "Actually, I don't. Don't know where a bloody thing is in this huge city!"

"You may ride with us then if it will please you." Auron offered as he faced the rough spoken man. Rikku's face brightened up at the prospect of her father joining them. "It seems Rikku is also inclined to agree."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll ride with Jecht and the kids can ride together. We can all meet there in an hour." Braska smiled as the rag-tag group filed out the courthouse doors.

Rikku kept looking back over Auron's shoulder as if unbelieving her father really was going to come with them. Cid himself couldn't help but chuckle at the innocent action. Her face was so bright that it almost made the overcast day seen dark in comparison.

When they arrived at the car, Rikku leaned over so she could whisper into her caretaker's ear. He nodded once before opening the back door. "Rikku says she wishes for you to sit up front," Auron explained before Cid could try and climb in.

"Right! That way I can see and talk to both of you if I want." Squealing, Rikku clapped her hands in delight before she was hidden by the roof of the vehicle.

They managed to get one big table for all of them, Jecht and Cid at one end were engaged in deep debate. Although deep may not be strong enough of a word, heated might be better. Auron apologized profusely to the waitress every time she came back to the table. She simply waved it off with a short laugh as she refilled his glass. Rikku sat next to him with Yuna on her other side as the three younger adults conversed quietly.

But that did not stop her from stealing quick glances over at the man next to her. In fact, the louder her table became, the more the waitress would come back and refill the glasses. All except hers. She sat trying to eat and enjoy her food with nothing to wash it down with. Setting her fork down, she waited to try and get the woman's attention. Rikku thought she had it several times, but the waitress turned away quickly and went to tend to another table.

With a short huff, Rikku then turned to Auron. "Hey, Auron." She began hesitantly, "You drinking that?" With one finger she pointed to the full glass of water in front of him.

Without breaking his conversation with Braska, Auron pushed the water over in front of her. Rikku gulped it promptly leaving nothing left.

"Wow, Rikku! You musta been thirsty!" Tidus exclaimed as his blue eyes grew big.

Wiping away the small amount of dribble from her chin, Rikku answered, "I was. I've been trying to get that lady's attention, but she kept ignoring me!"

Yuna leaned in closer as if it was supposed to be a secret. "Who? Our server?"

"Who else?" Rikku scoffed. "She refilled his up about three times and it wasn't even empty." Her thumb jutted out towards Auron showing who she was talking about.

"That can't be right. Why she was here twice and filled mine up with no problems." Yuna tried to defend the woman.

"Don't believe me? Watch this." Very sneaky like, Rikku pushed the empty glass back in front of its original owner. Auron picked up the glass not even paying attention. He scowled once seeing that there was nothing left in it. Seeing his frown from across the room, the waitress made a mad dash with picture in hand to refill it once again.

Rikku held up one finger before her witnesses had a chance to say anything. "May I have..." She began to ask, but the woman was already gone. With a smirk, Rikku looked back at Tidus and Yuna. "Told ya so."

Yuna stared at her dumbfounded by what she had just seen. Unfortunately Jecht had somehow seen it all. "Hey, Auron! It looks like you have a new admirer!" He raised his own glass, filled with something amber in color and saluted his friend.

Pulling himself out of the conversation with Braska, Auron had to blink several times as he did not comprehend what was going on. "Am I missing something here?" He questioned with a blank face.

"I would have to say that I am in the dark as well." Braska spoke up as he looked down the table waiting for someone to speak up and tell them what was going on.

Rikku rolled her eyes before turning back to her friends. "It was nothing. Don't even worry about it." She scoffed before going into a full conversation with Yuna about how the color yellow would so help brighten up her living room once she learned how to walk again.

Auron shrugged leaving Jecht and Cid to laugh at how nonchalant he was acting about something they felt should be a big deal. "Hey waitress, how about some more of this good stuff?" Jecht called out while holding his glass up. "I'm almost out here!"

She took her time, but the server did fill his order once more. Rikku raised her glass in a silent plea for more water. Huffing, the waitress stormed away but did finally return to give Rikku more to drink. As she leaned over the table, she tripped and stumbled before spilling the entire picture of water all over Rikku.

"You tripped me!" The woman screamed while pointing an angry finger at Rikku. This in turn brought all attention to the table in question leaving Rikku to feel very vulnerable. Feeling her face heat up, Rikku ducked her head wishing the floor could swallow her up whole. It was bad enough her clothing was soaked, but all eyes were on her as the waitress continued to scream about being tripped.

A manager came running from out of the kitchen eager to find out what was going on. He found one of his older waitresses hysterically pointing and screaming at a young blond sitting at a table. The young girl almost looked ashamed as everyone in the dining room was staring at her, but he could also see a bit of anger starting to become expressed.

"Dona, what is going on in here?" The manager began with her first. He crossed over and stood in front of her arms over his chest.

The woman now named Dona, sneered. "This girl tripped me when I was trying I tried to refill her drink!"

The girl in question sucked in a breath as if she were about to say something. She was stopped by the man next to her placing one hand over top of hers. The man in the black suit rose and stood next to the manager.

Grabbing hold of the man's arm gently, Auron pulled him aside to where they would not be overheard. The manager looked up into the man's face and could see traces of anger in his bronze eyes, although none of it showed as he spoke. "Now, I do not wish to call your help a lier, but I can assure you that the girl sitting next to me who is now wet, did nothing of the sort that she is being accused of."

He glanced back behind them to where Rikku was still twitching in ire, while Dona was standing in place fuming. The other people in the room had gone back to eating, but still making quick glances to see how this would turn out.

"I work for Luca Homecare, and that girl is my client." Auron reached into his pocket and pulled out a card as if he had to backup the claim on his story. "I can assure you for a fact that she could not have possibly tripped anyone. You see, Rikku has been injured. She cannot move her legs without help." The manager checked over the id before handing it back.

The manager glanced back at his still fuming sever. She was glaring daggers at the young woman, while a bald man was glaring right back at her as he stood next to the young woman as if trying to calm and comfort her.

"I see then. Very well, I will handle this accordingly." Auron was left standing alone as the manager walked over to where Dona stood. He whispered in her ear before she stormed off back into the kitchen. He turned and smiled back at the group. "I apologize for the actions of my staff. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just name it."

Braska shook his head. He wasn't expecting anything. "You don't have to really. Do not trouble yourself on our account. I will simply take my niece home and get her a set of dry clothing. It is simply water, it will dry in time."

"Even so, my staff's actions were uncalled for. I will be seeing that she gets reasonably reprimanded." He snapped his fingers as if just thinking of an idea. "How about I offer your lunch for free? Dona can cover the cost for you."

Rikku was about to agree, the embarrassment she endured over this event might be made up for if they all got free food. Again, Braska shook his head no. "We will be fine. If you could just bring us the check, we will be on our way."

Rikku gasped because she was slighted in one of the worse ways possible. "Uncle Braska! You can't mean that!" She bit her lip as the brows on her forehead came together like she was fighting back tears.

"I will take her outside," Auron spoke up as he lifted her from her seat. "Cid, would you like to come too?"

"You better believe it! I'm not leaving my little girl alone." The three of them left as the manager nodded sadly to fill Braska's request.

Tidus and Yuna glanced at one another before nodding as well. Tidus held her hand as they too stood. "We should be going. I'll see you at home father."

Jecht stood up and moved closer taking up Auron's vacant seat. "So why didn't you take the free meal?" He questioned.

Braska smiled gently. "It's only water. Rikku will recover. Just because someone lies about you, doesn't mean you have to resort to lowering oneself to their level. I saw what happened, but I also saw something else."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Before he got a chance to answer, the manager returned bill in hand. "Forgive me for taking so long sir. I took the price of half your meals off for the inconvenience. I do hope the young lady is not too upset. I talked to my waitress and she told me what happened. She also knows the rest will be coming out of her pocket. Again, I am dreadfully sorry for what happened."

"Don't trouble yourself so much. One instance is not going to keep me away. Thank you for taking the time to deal with this. We better be going as well. Thank you, sir, and have a good day." Standing, Braska made his way to the front desk with Jecht right behind him.

* * *

By the time they reached the car, Auron was sporting a nice size bruise on his jaw. Rikku had been so angry that she ended up taking it out on him. Since their meeting, this was the third time she had punched him. He was starting to regret ever having talked to her that first meeting. Cid had yelled at her for it before moving in close and whispering what a good hit it was.

Auron just sighed and rolled his eyes. The bi-polarness of the parent and child was annoying at times. He stopped trying to figure them out. Using one hand, he managed to open the back door and set Rikku inside. She was still visibly upset, but thankfully no more punches were thrown. Once he was behind the driver's seat, Auron waited until Cid was in and buckled before pulling away. "Back to the courthouse to retrieve your car I assume?"

Cid looked over and nodded his head. "What happened in there? What was that lady's deal anyway?" Cid shouted still trying to figure it all out.

Rikku pouted from the back. She was trying to pull her wet shirt away from her body, but with little luck. "Why don't you answer that, Auron? I'm sure you can figure it out." She snapped.

Gripping the wheel tight in one hand, Auron tapped it with the other. "If I knew, I would." He replied in a clipped tone.

"As if you couldn't tell."

Cid had to keep from laughing out right. The two continued to banter all the way until they dropped him off. It was hard to believe, but he could tell his daughter was jealous. He bit hard on the inside of his mouth to keep the humor from bubbling out. By the time Auron pulled up next to his vehicle, it took all restraint to speak without letting it out. "Hey, thanks for the ride. I can see my little girl is in good hands. Forget those monthly reports. Just let me know when she can walk again, you hear!"

"Whatever you say, although," Auron reached behind him and pulled one last envelope out. "Just because it was already finished."

Cid took it from his hand with a chuckle. "Always for the job. You're a good man, just thought I should let you know." Cid closed the door before Auron could make any remark in return. He waved them off before getting inside his own vehicle and driving off.

Auron closed his eyes and tilted his head back into his own seat. "Rikku, tell me. What happened today?"

Rikku cringed wishing he had said anything but that. She didn't want to explain why it upset her so much, at least not to her caretaker. Speaking just above a whisper, because anything else would have seemed too loud, Rikku answered. "Nothing, just forget it. It's not important anymore. Besides, you wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Is that so? Fine. Be that way. When we get home, we work on your training once more." It was weird, and as he opened his eyes Auron had to shake his head. He had only been there for about two months, but calling Rikku's apartment 'home'....seemed right.


	12. Chapter 12

Rikki slept fitfully that night, and Auron could tell. He could hear her moaning coming through the thin walls of the apartment. She sounded so _annoyed_ that she was unable to get to sleep. He almost chuckled at one point at her, but found himself groaning instead.

"Rikku, would you just close your eyes and_ try_ and sleep?" He shouted knowing she would be able to hear. A loud thunk hit against the wall indicating she had thrown something.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She yelled back at him. She released a very loud growl once again.

Auron took that as his cue to see what he could do to help her rest. Throwing his covers to the side, he rotated his hips so that his feet rested on the carpeted floor. He was wearing only a pair of black sleep shorts so before leaving the room, he grabbed his robe and tied it around his waist as he made his way into the next room where his client was. He stood in the doorway and watched as she beat on the mattress at her sides with her fists.

He cleared his throat and she stopped flailing immediately. He glanced around the room and found a book laying next to the wall adjacent to his. It was laying open, and face down. Entering the room he went straight for the book. Leaning over, he picked it up and set it back on her nightstand. "Can't sleep?" He questioned the dark room. The only light was coming from a window above her bed, it offered little illumination, but his eyes were already adjusted to the dark.

"If I could be sleeping, don't you think I would be?" She snapped at him.

A brow rose at her, but Auron said nothing. He moved in closer and sat on the bed next to her hip. "And what seems to be the reason for your inability to sleep?"

"This bed. It's too hard, my back is so tense it hurts."

He ducked his head so she would not be able to see the small smile on his face. He stood and leaned over her before rolling her much smaller frame over. She let out a squeak of protest before his hands were massaging the muscles of her back. Several small cracks could be heard as he did so indicating that she had not been lying.

He spent five minutes trying to relax her before stopping. "Better?" Auron asked as he stood up. All he received in response was a hum of affirmation. With a quiet chuckle, he left the room. As he made his way down the dark hall to his own room, a thought hit him. He tried to push the thought away, but it just came back once again.

Sitting up in bed, the covers pooling around his lower half, Auron stared at the wall that divided him from his client. She was finally asleep, but it was too quiet now. It was as if something was missing. He just couldn't figure out what it was. One hand rubbed at his face feeling the stubble that was growing. He would have to shave that in the morning. His hand dropped until it rested on the top of his covers and he used it to pull them up as he slid farther under them.

"Rikku, whatever you do, just....don't." He whispered to the wall.

* * *

Tidus woke up early the next day. He held a bouquet of flowers in one hand as he used the other to knock on the door. He hadn't told Yuna of his plan and hoped that she was still home so he could surprise her. Her father answered the door briefcase in hand.

"Oh, morning, Tidus. Yuna should be coming down soon. She just got out of the shower. Feel free to go on in and wait for her." He spied the roses in the young man's hand. "There is a vase under the sink if you need it."

"Thank you, Mr. Summers. Have a good day at work!" He replied as his future father-in-law made his way to his car. Entering the house, Tidus found the aforementioned vase and filled it with water. He set it in the middle of the table as he began arranging the roses inside it. When he was done, Tidus stepped back to admire his work. He only had to wait for a moment before Yuna entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, but what are you doing here?" She asked as she went to the fridge to pour herself some juice.

"You saying you don't want me here?" He replied before putting on a face that showed counterfeit sadness.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I'm happy to see you, I really am. I just wasn't expecting you." She tried to explain before taking a sip of her juice.

"Yeah well, I thought I would treat you to breakfast. It's been a while since we were able to go out like we used to." Tidus scratched the back of his head before stepping to the side. He had been standing in front of the flowers and it seemed his fiancé missed them when she entered the room. Her gasp proved this was the problem.

"Oh, Tidus! Where did those come from?" She set her glass on the counter and crossed the room to sniff them. "They smell simply wonderful!"

"I was hoping you would say that. It's been a while since I got you flowers. Thought you might like them."

"Oh, I do, I do. Thank you so much!" She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek in thanks. "So, what did you have planned for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? Oh! Breakfast!" He blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his head again. "Nothing too fancy, I just wanted time with you." He waited for Yuna to grab her purse before following him out the door and back to his car. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her before getting in himself. With a grin the size of a shoopuff, he pulled out of the drive and onto the highway that would take them into the main part of the city. "Mom told me about this place last week. She and some friends went to eat there and she said it was really good." He began to explain as they drove.

Yuna reached over and took hold of his hand. "I'm sure wherever we go will be delicious. But more importantly, it will be just us together." (A/n: someone kill me now....that was sickenly mushy for me.)

* * *

Her upper half was hanging off the side of her bed when she woke up, but amazingly, she felt pretty good. Rikku thought back on the night attempting to remember what had happened. Her green eyes widened as she remembered not being able to sleep until Auron came into her room.

"Oh man. I feel like a complete moron now." She wined to herself. One hand came up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she tried to roll over. Without the use of her legs, it took a lot more effort then should have. By the time she was on her back, Auron entered the room. Her legs were still twisted, but covered under the blankets of her bed.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he entered the room and pulled back her covers. She noted one brow lift as he saw her crossed legs. Carefully he reached down and moved them for her.

"Good I guess. My back doesn't hurt now." She tried to smile up at him, but his back was already turned away. He was digging inside her closet for a fresh set of clothing.

"They are calling for lots of sun today and high temperatures. I thought a day at the beach would be a nice change for you before you begin school next week." He found her a pair of green shorts and black tank to wear with it. Moving around the room also made her swimsuit appear as well as a pair of flip flops.

Rikku groaned softly, she had almost forgotten about going back to collage. With all the excitement surrounding Seymour and his trial, her studies had been put on hold. She glanced over to her side to find that the book she had thrown last night was one of the ones she was going to be using in class. Rikku ran her fingers over it quickly.

"Will you require help changing?" Auron asked bringing her out of her reverie.

Ducking her head as a furious blush overtook her, Rikku managed to whisper out a no. "I think I can handle it." She lifted her hand and waited until he handed over the clothing he pulled out for her.

"I will be in the kitchen then, call me when you are finished." He closed the door enough to give her some privacy, yet not so far that it was completely shut. He stood just outside her door and sighed heavily. He could hear her struggle inside and it took all his will not to go back in and help her. He was starting to see that she was not the same child she was when he first met her. Through her accident, Rikku had begun to mature. _"And through everything that happens to her, I am the one responsible."_ He thought before going to the kitchen where he said he was going to be.

Back inside her bedroom, Rikku had no problems removing her sleepwear, it was the putting on of the suit she had trouble with. Unable to move her legs, yet feeling the mattress under her proved to be more difficult then she anticipated. Rikku was about to call Auron back for help, but she shook her head before opening her mouth to do so.

"I can do this on my own. I don't need him here to hold my hand. Besides, it's not like he is going to be here forever. I have to relearn how to do this on my own anyway." Taking a deep breath, she pulled the bottom of the bikini up over her hips. The feeling of triumph she gained made it all worth it. Pulling herself to a sitting position, she reached for the top. It was on in a matter of seconds.

"Auron, I'm ready!" She shouted. His heavy footsteps could be heard as he came back down the hall. The door opened slowly as if he were checking for traps. "Don't worry, I'm decent." Rikku called out to him.

"That wasn't what I was afraid of," He retorted as he entered. He had to look away quickly as he came closer to grab the rest of her clothing. While she was attempting to grab her shirt and slip it on, he got a little bit more of a view then he planned. Suppressing another sigh, he held her shorts on one hand as he helped her into them.

"So the beach, huh? I knew it! You like to relax sometimes too!" Rikku slapped his arm playfully as she teased him.

"Maybe." He replied flatly.

"Maybe? Maybe?" Rikku repeated. "Well who cares? This is going to be so much fun! I haven't gone down to the beach since early this summer. I never expected you to actually take me! And I know what I'm going to do first. This tan of mine has faded, I think I'm going to lay out and try and..." She continued talking as Auron picked her up and carried her to the living room. For the most part he ignored her rambling as he gathered lunch together and carried it out to the car. When he came back in, he grabbed the towels he packed and took them out as well.

"Is there anything else you would like to bring?" He asked her as she was in between breaths.

Rikku thought about it quickly. Her face scrunched up so much, her green swirls were almost hidden. Just as suddenly they shot open, "I know! I'll need a blanket to lay on, a towel just in case, maybe a book to read unless I fall asleep, but then I won't need the book. Oh, and those yummy sandwiches you make! You know the ones, with the thick bread and chicken inside."

"I made sure to grab all that and more. I believe we are ready when you are." Auron shook his head as she clapped her hands in glee. Easily picking her up and taking her out to the car, Auron prepared himself for the day ahead.

The beach was already getting full by the time they arrived. Others must have had the same idea Auron had. Even so, the two of them managed to find a spot that wasn't overrun by children or others. After Auron spread out a blanket on the sand, he told Rikku to stay there until he returned.

"Why does he keep doing that?" She asked the air, "He knows I can't walk away." With a roll of her eyes, Rikku lay back on the blanket in an attempt to get as much sun as she could. It amazed her really at how nice he was being all of a sudden. A smile came over her as she lay there. It faded quickly. _"Wait, why am I so happy he's being nice? I don't even like him!" _A chill ran over her and she shuddered. _"Right. I absolutely, positively, beyond a doubt, can't stand him. He's mean, rude, rough, too quiet, and drop dead gorgeous." _

At Auron's approach, Rikku felt her face flush yet again. She quickly covered her face with one arm as if she were using it to block the sun from her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked as he stood over her. Rikku peeked under her arm with only one eye to see him standing above her wearing nothing more then a pair of black trunks. She gulped before covering her face once again.

"I think I left something at home. I better stay right here."

"Try again. You are going into the water. Think of it as a fun learning experience."

Rikku whined as she lowered her arm. "Why can't I just stay here? It's not like I can swim anyway."

"You think like that and you won't ever be able to." He reprimanded.

"Hey, you big meanie! That wasn't very nice!"

People had begun to stare at them now that voices had been raised. Auron glanced around quickly before grabbing onto Rikku's arm and pulling her up into his arms. "We are going swimming." He stated just a little louder then need be. The people on the beach smiled at the couple. They figured it was just a lover's quarrel.

"Auron! What are you doing?" Rikku hissed in his ear as he entered the water.

He refused to answer making Rikku grow nervous. She hoped he wasn't so desperate to get rid of her that he was going to drown her in the ocean. But he wouldn't do that in front of all these people, right?

When the water reached his stomach, Auron let her go. Rikku let out a loud scream before going under. She used her upper body to pull her head above the water where she came up sputtering and sucking air into her lungs. Auron reached down and held her up by one arm.

"What was that for, you jerk?" She used her free hand to try and take a swing at him, he caught her fist easily.

"When you are ready, we can begin." Rikku struggled some more in his hold before giving up. "Finally," He muttered. "Can you feel the bottom?"

Her mouth opened and closed several times in shock. How did he expect her to stand? Wincing as she tried, Rikku made a small attempt to move her legs so that she appeared to be standing. "It's sandy." She replied darkly.

"It's a start. Now, here is what I want you to do. The water will act as a buoyant, all you need to do is try and move your legs as if you were walking."

"Hey, you cheated. I thought we came out here to have fun!"

"That will come later, work first." He held her around her waist making sure she did not go under the water like what he did to her when he first brought her out. While the water only reached his mid-section, Rikku struggled to keep her shoulders and arms above. She gripped his arm tightly making sure she would not drown.

"Promise me you won't let go?" Rikku asked with a touch of fear.

"Promise, just move your legs as if you are walking." Auron gave her a very small smile to prove that he was looking out for her. With that small assurance, Rikku attempted her first step. Her toes caught the sand on the ocean floor sending it to join the water before it settled again.

Biting her lip, she could taste the salt on her skin, but she tried to move the other. As Auron had said, the water helped her move by keeping the extra weight off her legs. "I think it's working!" She cheered as she loosened her grip on his arm. "I can almost move by myself."

"Good, keep going. I will be right here behind you."

With each step she took, Rikku grew more confident. Her lips pulled back into a grin before she began laughing. She was soon so overcome with emotion that tears began to run down her cheeks. "I can't believe it, I'm actually doing it! I'm walking!" She looked behind her to see Auron was also sporting a smile at her achievement.

"You did it because you wanted to. We will practice here some more before I take you back in. Get used to the feeling of being able to make your legs move as you command them to. It will help when we practice getting you to do it at home."

By this time, Rikku didn't care what he said. She was able to force her body to do what she wanted it to do. Her grin only grew until it was her and not Auron forcing them to remain out in the ocean. It was around noon when he pulled her completely out.

"Aw, Auron, I was having so much fun!" She complained.

"As good as that is to hear, you still need to eat lunch. You have to rest your body once in a while before you wear it out."

Rikku frowned at his last statement. He almost sounded sad about it. "Is that why you are always so grumpy?" She questioned softly without thinking. One hand came up and slapped over her mouth quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Sand stuck to his feet as he came out of the water, but Auron ignored it. Rikku's words hit harder then they should have. Making his way back to the blanket, he set her down and pulled a few snacks out of the cooler he brought along. "Eat your lunch." He told her roughly. Grabbing one sandwich for himself along with a drink, he walked away from the area. He picked at the food as he wandered around thinking to himself. He checked back often to make sure Rikku was okay only to find her watching him sadly.

He looked up at the clouds above before asking a question out loud. "Braska, if you were here now, what would you say?" He scoffed as if he was actually expecting an answer. He took the last bite of his lunch before walking out along a pier nearby. He leaned on one of the posts and sipped his drink and staring out. By this time Rikku had laid down and was working on a tan no doubt.

His eyes trailed back over to her, but all he could see were the edges of the blanket she was on because someone else had made their way in front of his view. He released a sarcastic laugh as if the person had done it intentionally. He tore his gaze away and went back to stare over the ocean.

Rikku watched him for as long as she could. She whimpered wishing she could take back what she had said. It wasn't as if it was bad, per se, but the way Auron had looked down at her told her it was worse then she thought. "Why do I always have to do something dumb like that all the time?"

"Dumb like what?" A voice asked from behind her.

Rikku gasped, she knew that voice! Turning her upper body around she saw, "Gippal! What are you doing here?" She took a quick chance to admire him in nothing more then swimming shorts. They were red and purple, loose fitting, and hanging just to his knees. She sucked in a breath as his muscular abs were showed to the world.

"It's the beach! I've been down here at least once a week this summer. You by yourself?" Gippal noted an empty spot next to her and sat down next to his friend.

"Yeah right. Me, by myself? That's a good one." She covered her mouth as she laughed lightly. "No, Auron's around here somewhere. Last I saw he disappeared near the piers." She pointed in that direction to show him where she was talking about.

Gippal waved her off as he looked her over. "So, Cid's girl, how long you plan on staying here?"

She growled at the name he called her, "Stop that, you know how I hate it. But I guess we'll be leaving when Auron says he's ready."

"Auron, Auron, Auron. Can't you think for yourself? Do you have to do everything he tells you to do? Rikku, you're Cid's daughter. You never did anything you were supposed to do!"

"Yeah well, maybe I changed? Maybe I got tired of not listening?"

Gippal threw his head back and laughed. His blond hair waving as his body shook. "That's a good one! Tell me another joke!"

Rikku crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Hey! That's not very nice, you know! I would kick you if I could."

That threat sobered him up instantly. "Oh, that's right. How's that going anyway?"

"If you had taken the time to come visit, you would know. The last time I saw you was at Yunie's party."

Gippal got defensive. He got up onto his knees. "That shows how little you know! I was there for you when you were in the hospital! I called out an entire day of work just to be by your side!"

"You...called out of work...for me?" One hand came up and began to scratch her cheek as she thought this over. Gippal was obsessed with work. He never called out for anything. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. No one told me." She dropped her gaze and stared at the sand next to her.

He began to feel sorry for her. It wasn't right of him to get upset over something so small. Moving closer, he wrapped one arm around her. "Hey, don't let it get to you. I'll admit, I haven't exactly been the nicest of people to you. But that doesn't mean I don't care." He heard her sniffle and pulled back to look in her face. "Hey, hey, hey. No tears."

Rikku smiled weakly, "No, it's not you. I just..." Unsure if she really wanted to tell him or not, Rikku trailed the thought off there. She looked above him in time to make a small 'oh'. "Auron, you're back."

Gippal pulled away quickly. He wouldn't admit it openly, but the older man frightened him just a little. "Yeah, Auron. You're back." He repeated, but not quite as happily as Rikku had done.

Auron stood on the edge of the beach blanket with one brow raised, "Am I interrupting something?"

Rikku grinned as she threw one arm into the air above her head, "Not at all! You remember Gippal, right?"

Auron turned his attention to the other man and stared. Rikku pushed gently at Gippal's back while hissing for him to say hi. Gippal stood with a nervous chuckle. "Afternoon sir. I don't think we ever properly met. I'm Gippal, Rikku's childhood friend." He held one hand out to shake.

Auron took the hand making sure to squeeze just a little harder then need be. Gippal winced but managed to keep the smile on his face. "Auron Marasame, Miss Targe's caretaker." He released the man and smirked as Gippal shook his hand out where Rikku would not be able to see. "You plan on joining us for a while?" He questioned in false pleasantries.

Gippal glanced down at Rikku before looking around the beach. "I don't think I can. Um, my girlfriend is waiting for me over there. It was good to see you again, Cid's girl. I'll see you around." He turned quickly and walked away very fast in some random direction ignorant to the the fact it was the opposite way that he had indicated he needed to go.

Rikku watched him go before turning her swirled irises onto Auron. "You did that on purpose!" She accused. "Gippal is my friend, you didn't have to chase him away like you did!"

Auron sighed as he sat down and made a pillow in the sand under the blanket for his head. He laid back ignoring Rikku's accusations. This only served to make her more angry then before.

"You jerk! I want to go home...now."

"Stop acting like a child. Enjoy the sun like you wanted to this morning." He told her without opening his eyes.

Rikku grit her teeth together as she stared at him. Suddenly he didn't look as attractive as he did earlier. Her face contorted into one of rage as she reached over and slapped him, hard. His eyes shot open so fast, and he was sitting and holding her wrist before she even knew what had happened.

"That was uncalled for." He hissed as he got right in her face. He was so close that Rikku could feel his breath on her nose and lips. He was breathing so heavy that she had no doubt he would have hit her back if it didn't mean losing his job to do it.

She struggled to get her wrist back before giving up. "Oh, no. It was totally called for. Now I believe my clientèle rights say that you have to take me home." She struggled for her wrist one more time almost hitting herself as he let go.

"Fine. We leave. Next time I'll make sure to keep the beach a treat for someone who would have cared." He stood quickly and picked the cooler up with one hand. He stormed off to carry it back to the car.

Rikku huffed as she attempted to get dressed on her own. He wanted to act like a kid, well she would let him. He called her a child, and yet that was exactly what he was doing now. She had almost managed to get her shorts up, they were wrapped around her thighs when he returned. He shook his head once as he attempted to help her finish. Then holding her in one arm,he used the other to gather the blanket and towels up.

"Now we can go." He stated before heading back.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n:Not much to say here this time. I do have a feeling many are not going to like Auron for a while. He's a bit hot-headed this chapter. But do not worry, it will all work out in the end, it always does. Normally.

Disclaimer: Since it's been a while. Gin does not own the rights to the persons, places, things in this work of fiction. If she did, she would be much richer and not writing fanfiction.

* * *

Rikku and Auron sat on opposite sides of the kitchen table glaring at one another for most of the afternoon. That is, when they managed to look up from whatever book they were pretending to read. Neither one had turned the page for over an hour. Rikku sipped at the drink of water in front of her making sure to make a loud slurping noise each time she did so. She smirked as Auron would wince when he heard it.

She was about to take another sip when he slammed his book on the table. "Would you knock that off?" He shouted making her jump in her seat.

Rikku composed herself and scowled. "I'll do it if I want to do it." She picked the cup up but Auron snatched it out of her hand before it could reach her lips.

He looked at it once before throwing it over his shoulder sending the clear liquid all over the floor and walls. "Now you can't do it."

"What is your problem? I know you can't stand me, but you could at least treat me like a human being!" Her fist pounded the table in front of her, and Rikku found herself wishing she could walk away now.

"My problem? I didn't have a problem until you came along! I have never met such a childish, selfish, brat like you in my life!" Auron stood from his seat and gripped the back of his chair. He pushed it back under the table with such force that Rikku was pushed away.

"Hey! Be careful with that! I spent a lot of gil on this set! I don't have the gil to buy another. And for the record, I am not selfish!"

"Coulda fooled me." He snapped at her. With one last glance, Auron stormed from the room.

Rikku watched him go before dropping her head to the table. "And everything was going so well too." Her fist smacked the wood several times as she sat there. Not that she had much of a choice, the only way Rikku got around was by being carried, or pulling her body along with her arms. "Auron's right, I am nothing but a child."

Auron only made it as far as the living room. The only thing keeping him here was the fact Rikku needed him. He took a deep breath as he turned his upper torso to look behind him. He could faintly hear her saying something in the next room, but it was too low to actually hear what was said. He shook his head and flopped on the couch. The wall in front of him was bare, just painted surface.

He sat in place for a few moments holding his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "She's just a kid. I need to stop treating her as if I expected otherwise." He sighed deeply before shaking his head. "I need to call work."

Standing, Auron made his way down the hall and to the room he had taken up. On top of his dresser sat his phone. Picking it up, he hit one button that would give him a direct line to his head boss.

"Auron! Glad to hear from you. What's up?" The man began in greeting.

He could hear papers in the background being shuffled as if his boss was searching for something in particular. Auron rubbed his temple as he thought about how he wanted to phrase how words. He went for the direct approach. "I can't do this anymore. I need a new client."

"Sorry, no can do, Auron. You are contractually obligated to stay there until she lets you go, or the girl can take care of herself. No early release for you this time."

Auron growled softly so as not to be heard. "Fine. And how do I get out of this contract then?"

"That would up to the discretion of your lawyer. If Mr. Summers is willing to change the legal documentation, then you may go."

Auron let out a huge breath of air from deep in his lungs. "I'll be right over with him." He stated before hanging up. He tried not to slam the phone closed, but he did use more force then needed. Shoving the phone into a pocket, he left the room in search for Rikku. He found her still sitting at the kitchen table head bowed. "I'm leaving. Try and stay out of trouble."

Her head shot up to retort, but he was already gone, the door slamming closed in his wake. Slamming her fist to the wood once more, Rikku cursed. "Stupid man. Wish I knew what his problem was. He really acts more melodramatic then any woman I know!" Her toes twitched under the table, and Rikku knew that if she didn't get to move soon, she was going to go crazy. Her only form of transport just left her alone to do who knew what. Steeling herself, she braced the edge of the table and pulled herself to her feet.

"This isn't so bad." She said through gritted teeth. After the morning at the beach, she had more confidence then she ever had before. Very slowly, and making sure to think about every movement, Rikku took her first steps alone. If only Auron could see her now. Thinking about him brought an idea to her mind. She always did want to know what he wrote about her on those papers of his.

Using walls, chairs, counters, and anything else she could reach, Rikku made her way down the hall and to his room. An evil grin spread over her features during the entire hour it took to walk. But she was so determined that she was not willing to give up now. Only once she reached the room and was next to the bed did she allow herself to relax. Rikku was panting and quite sore as she fell to the bed.

"And to think, that used to take less then thirty seconds before." She whimpered in pain. She turned her head and saw what she had come in for. Willing away the pain, Rikku reached one hand out to the nearby dresser and tried to grab the briefcase from on top of it. The first two swipes failed, but she grabbed it on the third. It was unlocked and not even fully closed sending all the papers inside crashing to the floor.

"Oh poopie!" With a sigh, Rikku pulled herself off the bed and to the floor. She gathered the papers together so she could look over them. She noted several of them had her father's name on them as they told about how far she had come since he had moved in.

Rikku paused for a moment as she thought back on each instance he was telling Cid in the reports. She really wished Auron would have told her these reports too. There wasn't anything here she really didn't know about, so Rikku began to put them all back, until she saw one last one.

With questioning fingers, Rikku slowly read over it. Her bottom lip dropped a little in shock. This was information she never knew about! Her hands began to shake as she brought one up to her mouth and nibbled on the tip of the finger. A single tear ran down her cheek as the information sunk in.

* * *

Auron didn't bother knocking once he reached his lawyer friend's house. He stormed in the back door bellowing for Braska as he did so.

"What is going on?" Braska asked as he entered the room. He had a towel around his shoulders and was wearing a robe indicating he had just emerged from a shower.

"You did this to me! When you talked to my boss, you made sure I would not be able to leave unless _she_ said I could. You have allowed a child to control me!" His body shook with so much fury, it was a wonder that he didn't lash out on the first thing that moved.

It was a good thing for Braska that Auron didn't lash out. He tied his robe tighter around his waist and left the room. "Come with me, Auron. I have something I should probably show you."

Holding back his anger, Auron followed with an air of indifference. Braska was leading him down the hall and to his office in the back of the house. He refused to enter the room and leaned on the door frame while his friend searched through his desk. Braska smiled up at him gently as he found what he was looking for and dropped it on top of the office furniture.

"Inside this is everything about Rikku you might need to know. All that she has told me, along with all that has happened to her in the past year is inside. I suggest you look inside before you try anything rash. She may get upset at me for allowing you to see this, but I think she will understand in time." Waving a hand over the folder, Braska brushed past the other man and out the room. He would return later once he knew Auron would have enough time to understand what he was truly asking for.

Auron stood in place not sure if he really wanted to know what was included inside that slightly yellow folder. His mind became filled with things that Rikku might have said, might have felt at one time about him. He wasn't sure what they could have been. Would they be good things? Would they be her desire to see him out of her life? The last one wouldn't surprise him. She made it known she hated him from the moment they met.

After carefully thinking it over, Braska wouldn't want him to read the bad, Auron pulled himself away from the door and fully entered the room. He stood in front of the desk, hand hovering over the folder. It opened and closed several times as he mentally debated what he was going to do. Growling to himself, he snatched it from the dark wooden top. Holding it in one hand, Auron began to flip through the papers as he walked around the desk and took a seat in Braska's leather chair.

He sat there for over an hour reading everything in the folder, never once stopping. His anger was long since dissipated, realization replacing it. His mouth was set into a hard line, as he saw things he never would have been able to see on his own had it not been pointed out to him. His eyes narrowed at having been so blind.

"Now do you see?" A voice questioned from the doorway. Braska stood there for only a second before entering. "Rikku cares about you, a lot. That's what I was hoping for when I set you up to be her full time care worker. You needed someone to bring a little light into your life before you became consumed by darkness. You have pushed so many people away since I have known you, that had you not learned how to let others in, and soon, you would die a lonely miserable person."

"Maybe I wanted it that way." Auron countered.

Braska shook his head as if shamed, "Why do I doubt that? If that were the case, you would not be devoting your life to taking care of others. And I worry about you, not in a legal sense, but as your friend. I figured my niece would be just the person who might be able to keep you out of that funk."

Auron tapped one fist on the arm of the chair deep in thought. He said nothing giving the implication that he was thinking over what Braska had said. When he spoke, it was not what his friend would have expected. "Worry about yourself, Braska. I don't need anyone watching over my shoulder and trying to control my life. I don't need her, and I don't need you." Reaching into his pocket as he stood, Auron tossed Braska his phone that lay waiting inside. "Call my boss. Tell him I have had enough and wish to be transferred." Without waiting for him to call, Auron left the room and went to sit in the car. He had no desire to stay any longer then necessary.

He only had to wait five minutes for Braska to come out and handed the phone back. "It is done. Just as you have requested. But tell me, Auron. Is this what you truly wish?" His brows came together in an expression of sympathy.

"Yes, Braska, I believe it is." He started the engine and shifted the vehicle into reverse not even paying attention to make sure the other man was out of the way.

* * *

A couple was walking down the street hand in hand. They had just came out of a nearby restaurant after lunch and decided to take a short stroll to allow the food to settle and to spend a little bit of time together before she would be leaving the next day to take a trip to Bevelle. She was going to try and see if she would be able to shadow at the large hospital there. They wanted her to stop in for a personal interview, however, she would have to go alone.

"Tidus, before you take me home," The young woman began.

"Yes, Yuna?" He replied hoping that maybe she was about to say what he had been looking forward to for a long time.

"Do you think..." She was unable to finish her question as a dark car came flying around the corner nearly hitting them in the process.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Tidus shouted even though they would be unable to hear him. He threw his fist into the air as if to add emphasis to hit frustration.

Yuna reached up and pulled his hand back down. "It's no good. He would never hear you anyway. Besides, I don't think that is one person you should be yelling at. I know that car, and the person driving it. That was Auron."

"Auron? What's he doing trying to run us over?" Tidus snapped back, not so much at her, but at the situation.

"I'm not sure. He didn't appear too happy. I wonder if something happened."

Tidus scratched as his chin, "We should go see. Rikku might be in trouble again. Maybe that's why he was in such a hurry." Other theories left his mouth, but Yuna heard no others. She was worried enough that something may have happened to her cousin again.

Grabbing hold of his hand, she pulled him back in the direction they had previously come from. "We have to hurry. Who knows what could have happened. My father might know something, we should check with him first."

As they reached his car, Yuna pulled her phone out of her purse as Tidus drove. Braska answered her call on the second ring. "Father, we just saw Auron. He seemed to be in a rush. Did something happen to Rikku?"

Braska made small tsks, but refused to answer at first. "In a way, yes. But not in what you may be thinking. Rikku has been hurt, but not physically. It seems as her and Auron got into another fight. This one more severe then any of those they have had in the past."

Yuna gasped before covering the mouthpiece of her phone and relaying the message to Tidus. He calmed down in his own driving now that he knew Rikku wasn't in any intimidate danger. Yuna removed her hand to continue conversing with her father.

"So what happened? Where was Auron going then?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. For all I know, he may have been going to the main office to be reassigned. He said he's done. Rikku is no longer his concern."

Yuna could hear the despair filling his voice, Braska was not happy about this at all. Her shoulder slumped as she also thought about what this would mean. "Father, what will Rikku do now without a care worker?"

"I suppose they will be sending another out. What else can they do? Unless Rikku says otherwise, she will be assigned someone to take care of her."

"I see then. Thank you for telling me this." Slowly lowering the phone, Yuna pressed the off button disconnecting the line to her father. "It doesn't seem right. I know Rikku and Auron never truly got along, but what could have happened to set them this this far apart? It seemed like they were starting to finally be able to get along."

"Well I don't really know Auron that well, not like you do, but I do know Rikku. He probably said something to upset her, and she hit him. She never took well to being insulted. I've seen her get in trouble during school for hitting the guys. That's how we first met actually. I said something only to end up with her fist across my jaw. Rikku may be short, but she can hit high." He chuckled as he remembered the event from seven years ago.

Yuna hummed in thought as she she rubbed her chin. "We should go see Rikku. She might want someone to talk to."

Tidus agreed, but he had to make a stop first. It wouldn't take long, he assured Yuna. Taking the next light he came to, he turned down the street...only to end up behind a long line of traffic. "Oh great! Of all times for an accident!" He slammed his hands into the steering wheel before slumping back into his seat. "Looks like we are going to be sitting here for a while."

* * *

It was four hours later when he pulled into the parking lot that he had left from that afternoon. The sun was setting giving minimal light to the folder on the seat next to him. The name on the tab was hidden by shadows. He left it sitting there as he turned off the engine and entered the apartment.

Rikku was sitting on the couch as he entered. On her lap was a folder that appeared familiar to him. "Hello, Auron," She greeted him softly. With one hand she gripped the edge of the folder in her lap and threw it at his feet. "I believe that belongs to you."

Bending down, he picked it up to see what she had been looking at. He frowned before his eyes flashed in anger to her. "This was personal, you should not have been looking through it."

"Yeah, well, too late now, isn't it? What's done is done. Besides, it was in my apartment, and it was about me." Gritting her teeth, Rikku pulled herself up to her feet.

As he watched her try and stand, Auron had to force himself to stay rooted to his spot by the door. He was not her care worker anymore and had no responsibility to Rikku any longer. Though as he watched her struggle, he secretly admitted mentally that he was impressed she was able to move on her own at all. She was speaking again, Auron focused his attention on her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to hide it?" She was wobbly at best, but Rikku was standing on her feet using only the couch to keep her balance. The other hand was swinging in front of her as she tried to seek answers.

"What was there to tell?" He figured she was asking about the blood transfusion of months ago that saved her life. The folder he held in his hand told mostly of that.

"How about you saving my life?" She shouted sharply making Auron wince. "Is that why you stayed to take care of me? So you can have more to hold over my head? So you could rub it in my face how you were so sacrificial that you gave everything up for me?" Shaking her head, Rikku began to take the first steps back to her room where she could cry alone. She was not about to do that here and now, not in front of _him._

"Now you just hold on for one moment!" Auron reached a hand out and caught her arm sending Rikku for a spin and tumbling to the floor. He held the folder in her face so she would be sure to see it even if she turned her face away. "I never asked for this! I wanted nothing to do with it! I didn't even do it for you, I did it for what used to be my best friend!" Letting go of her arm, Auron stormed down the hall and to his room. He threw all the belongings he could into a suitcase that he kept under the bed. He was just finishing up when Rikku managed to make it down the hall and stood in the doorway.

She slid to the floor, weariness taking over. She watched him until she regained her breath. "I'm sorry."

He glanced at her once before scoffing. Fitting the last article of clothing he found, Auron zipped up the case and stepped over her figure aiming for the front door. He paused as Rikku called out to him one last time.

"For what it's worth, I don't hate you, Auron. Actually I..." Auron scoffed once more before going out and slamming the door as he did so. He never got to hear the last part of what Rikku wanted to say. _"I actually rather liked you."

* * *

  
_

By the time Yuna and Tidus made it out of traffic and over to see Rikku it was close to midnight and Auron was long gone. They found Rikku sitting on the floor using her upper body to try and push furniture back the way it was supposed to be set up. The chairs were already done, and now she was working on the couch. She was sweating and panting as she pushed.

"Rikku, what are you doing?" Yuna asked as her hands came up and covered her mouth in shock.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm rearranging furniture." Rikku grinned up at them before going back to the task at hand.

At Yuna's gentle push, Tidus came over to help. Within seconds, he had the couch back where it belonged.

Rikku protested loudly. "Hey, you big meanie! I was doing that just fine."

Tidus shrugged as he sat upon the newly moved furniture. "Hey, Rikku. What happened between you and Auron? We saw him after lunch. They guy was so mad he almost hit us."

Taking a deep breath, Rikku shoved down angry thoughts about the man. Instead she forced a grin on her face and answered. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened. In fact he's sleeping right now."

"Then what are you doing up?" Yuna asked just before the phone rang. Looking over at it, Yuna answered it for her cousin. "Hello? Rikku's residence."

"Yuna? Just what are you doing over there this time of the night?"

"Hello, Uncle Cid. I came over to check on Rikku. Why are you calling this time of night?"

"Can't a man check in on his daughter? I just want to talk to Rikku, is she there?"

"Um, well. She's right here actually." Hesitantly, Yuna handed the phone to the girl who was still on the floor.

"Hey, pops!" Rikku greeted with false pleasantries. She cringed and held the phone from her ear as Cid began his tirade.

"What is this I hear about you and Auron fighting? Where is he now? I want a word with him. He has no right to leave my little girl by herself when it is his job to care for you!"

Rikku looked up at her friends before speaking quietly. "Pops, please. Not now. Everything is fine. There are no problems. I'm fine, Auron's fine, everyone is fine."

"That's not what I heard. Seems to me that Auron got reassigned. Braska told me he left this afternoon. Care to explain that to me?"

Rikku whimpered. "Can't this wait for morning? I want to go to bed now."

"Fine, but only because you need your sleep. But I expect a call as soon as you wake up!"

"Alright. I promise. I'll call you then." She turned the phone off and threw it to Tidus to hang it up for her. "Well you heard me. I'm going to bed now. You will have to come by and visit later." She tried to wave them away, but they would not budge.

"Rikku, why did you lie to him? You know Uncle Cid only thinks about what is best for you." Yuna began first.

Tidus got up and stood next to his future wife. "Yuna has a point. I heard what Cid said. Where is Auron really at right now?"

Rikku balled his fists together as she went defensive. "How should I know? He does what he wants. It's not like I'm his mother or anything!"

Yuna kneeled down so she could face her cousin head on. "Rikku, I called my father before we came over. He told me what happened. He said that they would probably send someone else out to take care of you. Is that what you wanted? To have someone other then Auron take care of you?"

Rikku lost her composure at that point. Throwing herself into her cousin's arms, Rikku allowed the tears to fall. "No! It's not what I want at all! I just want Auron back, but I know that isn't going to happen now. I'm so stupid!"

Feeling sorry for the girl, Tidus also bent down to the floor. "Rikku, why don't you tell us what happened? Maybe that might help you feel better for a start."

Nodding her head, Rikku attempted to dry her tears as she began to tell them the story from the beginning and ending in when Auron left.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

A/n: Hey look, I'm not dead! Sorry, I got rather discouraged in this. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go next, but I think it should be done soon. My muse went on vacation I think. So anyway, I'm about to do some begging now....just a warning. Please, please, please review and tell me if this is good enough. I need opinions so I know how I can improve. Without them, I'm shooting in the dark here. Thanks for those who take the time to tell me. Gin~

* * *

For the next week, Braska would either check in on Rikku himself, or send one of the children over. He felt bad for what had happened, but it appeared Rikku seemed to be over it. She was laughing and smiling the day he drove her in for her first day of classes.

After Auron had walked out, she had pushed herself so hard to take care of herself, that she had no energy for much else. Meals were not a problem seeing as her uncle and father had stopped in to deliver enough food for three weeks should she need it.

"Well, Rikku. This is it. Are you ready?" Braska asked as he pulled up to the front doors.

"Don't you worry about me, Uncle Braska! I'm Cid's girl. I can do anything!"

He smiled at her sadly as she opened the door and attempted to step out. Jecht had found an old cane that was collecting dust after his own father passed away. He cleaned it up and gave it to Rikku to use to help her keep balance as she walked. Rikku held onto it tightly for support as she opened the back door and grabbed her bag out and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later. Thanks for the ride!" Closing the car door, Rikku waved as she limped up the stairs and inside the school.

Braska watched as other students her age walked right by her ignoring the fact that she may need help. His brows came together in sympathy. He wished there was more he could do for the young woman. It wasn't right that she was forced to do so much on her own yet. As soon as she was gone from sight, he had no choice but to drive off. After all, he still had work to worry about.

As soon as he arrived in the office his secretary handed him a sheet of paper with some notes on it. "Your first appointment sir." She said as he took it from her waiting hand.

Braska glanced over the paper as he flopped in his seat. He was not looking forward to this day at all. Yuna was in Bevelle again for another interview, they seemed to like her the first time and called her back last night. So the morning was quiet without her there for breakfast. She had left early to make sure she had plenty of time to arrive for her next appointment.

The phone on his desk rang pulling him out of his thoughts. He allowed it to ring three times before answering, "Summer's office. How can I help you?"

"Hey Braska! You talk to Auron recently? I haven't been able to get in touch with him at all."

Braska shook his head even though it could not be seen. "Sorry, Jecht. After last week, he hasn't wanted a thing to do with me. And not to jump subjects, but why are you calling me on my work line? You know that's restricted for client calls only."

He could hear Jecht on the other end chuckle softly as if he were a child that just got reprimanded. "Eh, sorry about that. I tried calling you at home first, but you musta left early."

"Oh yes. I drove Rikku to her classes today. The university is strict on returning students being on time. Something about setting the example. That's one thing I have to be too. My first appointment should be waiting for me now. I have to call you back later."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Sorry to bother ya." Jecht hung up the line just as Braska's secretary was showing his first client through the door.

Standing, he came around the desk to shake hands with the young woman who entered. "Miss Besetto, how are you doing today?"

* * *

Rikku tried so hard to pay attention the first day, really she did. But her eyes kept wandering out the window taking her mind with it. She hated it, despised the fact that her thoughts only centered on one person. The pen in her hand tapped the edge of the desk in agitation as she attempted once more to focus on the professor in front of the class.

She scribbled a few notes that no doubt would not be able to be read later. One of her classmates leaned over and tried to peek at what she had written. "What does that say?" He whispered.

"Huh?" Rikku looked down at her paper before blushing. At the end of her notes she had written a name. "It's nothing." She hissed back. "It shouldn't even be there. I musta wrote it without thinking."

"I'll say. You haven't payed attention to one word the professor said."

Rikku pouted earning a small laugh from the student. Feeling sorry for her, he reached over and held a hand out. "The name's Maroda. Nice to meet you." Rikku shook his hand as he went on, "My brother went to this school a couple of years ago. Thought it might be good for me to follow in his footsteps, you know."

"I have an older brother too, but he's an idiot. My uncle suggested coming here, he thought it would be a good place for me to get my Masters in Chemistry. Oh, I almost forgot.."

"Miss Targe, if it is all the same to you, I would rather be the only speaker in the room at this time."

Rikku blushed as she was caught in conversation. She laughed nervously before trying to hide her face from all the eyes on her. "Sorry, professor. Won't happen again."

The student next to her, now identified as Maroda, smiled gently in an attempt to give a silent apology. Once the class was over, he came up to Rikku again. "Hey, sorry for getting you in trouble. I hope you're not upset."

Rikku giggled as she tried to slide her books into her bag before getting to her feet. She gripped the cane tightly leaning on it for most of her support. "It's okay. No harm done."

"Ok then. Here, let me help you." Maroda reached over before Rikku could get her bag over her shoulder. "Where's your next class?"

"Actually, I have free time for the next hour. Class won't start until after lunch. I thought I would just stay outside somewhere and study until I have to be there." She replied as she watched him carry both her bag and his own books in his hands. "Are you sure you can carry all that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. People say I'm stronger then I look all the time. It seems to be one of my good qualities. There are others too, but that is one of the first they notice." He kept talking as he followed Rikku limp away.

She could see it in his eyes he wanted to ask what happened, but refused to do so seeing as they just met. Rikku glanced behind her before sighing, "I was in an accident at the beginning of the summer. I got hit by a small truck as I crossed the street." She finally told him.

Maroda wasn't sure what to say to that, so for now he wisely stayed silent. He watched Rikku as she stumbled, but remained on her feet until she reached the place she was searching for. Once under the tree, Rikku released a loud sound of satisfaction before dropping to the ground. She used her upper body to pull herself up against the tree.

"Are you sure you're alright? It can't be good for you to push yourself so much like that. What if you would have fallen?" Maroda took a seat next to her and set her books on the grass near her thigh.

Rikku glanced over at him as she tried to massage away the pain that was starting in her back. She winced once as she hit a particular sore spot. "I would agree with you, but once I get home I can ask...." She stopped as what she was about to say sunk in. Auron wasn't there, he wasn't about to come back either. Her hand stopped moving and she went deathly still. Her face brightened suddenly seconds later, "Oh, I almost forgot! The names Rikku. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She held her hand out for him to shake.

Smiling, Maroda took it. He noted that she had a much firmer grip then he expected. "And I already told you I'm Maroda. I'm in my forth year here. I have to make it through this year and then I'm done."

"I would say the same, I'm also in my forth year. But since I'm going for my Master's I still have two left. Pops wasn't too happy when he saw how much this all costs, but I do what I can to pay for some of it myself."

Leaning back, he brought one hand up and rubbed his chin. "Master's, huh? That's not going to be easy. Only the best can go that far."

Rikku huffed at his words. "Hey, I'm smart! I know I can do it!"

Realizing his mistake, he quickly tried to make amends. "That's not what I meant. My brother is always saying how I speak without thinking. What I meant to say was..."

Holding one hand up, Rikku stopped him. "I know what you meant. But you might want to be careful in the future. Someone might get upset with you."

"I guess so." He agreed before checking the time. "I better go. My class is about to start. Will I see you around campus again?" He asked as he stood to his feet.

"I'll be around!" Rikku called as she waved to his retreating figure. She then reached forward and grabbed the closest book before opening it in her lap and began to study.

* * *

It had only been a week since he began, but Auron threw himself into caring for his next client. She wasn't as incapacitated as Rikku had been, but she was even more needy, if that were even possible.

"Auron!" _Speak of the devil._

Auron winced as he left the kitchen where he had been preparing dinner, and into the living room where his client was seated. "What is it you need, Miss Branford?" He asked exasperated.

"Auron, honey. Haven't I told you just to call me Lani? Calling me Branford makes me feel so old." Her bottom lip stuck out as she pretended to pout. "My legs hurt. Could you please rub them for me?"

Auron sighed as he came closer to the older woman. She was young looking, he would not deny that, but Lani Branford just was not what he looked for in a physical relationship. Her brown hair was long and thick, and she flipped it over her shoulders several times when he was near as if that would help attract Auron over. She was slim, yet retained a modest amount of body fat. Although that was well hidden under the clothing she wore, clothing that was much too young for a woman in her forties to be seen in.

Auron kneeled in front of her body, shorts showing off most of her long legs. He gulped before reaching out and grasping one leg within his large hands. "Miss Branford, you do realize that if I do not tend to dinner, there is a chance it will burn?"

"Oh, I don't care about that." She said as she waved her hand in his face forcing Auron to back away ever so slightly. "As long as you are here to take care of me, I don't need food." He quickly moved onto her other leg as she continued talking. Once in a while she would make a small moan of contentment as he worked. "How did you get so good at this? It's like your hands are magic or something!" Her head tilted back revealing just how low her shirt really did dip down in front.

Auron closed his eyes so he would not have to be forced to see it. He had to keep his mind focused on the job at hand. This was only supposed to be temporary, one month and he would be done. After he left here, well he wasn't sure where he was to be heading next. "Miss Branford, I must go now. If you will excuse me." He stood so quickly and smoothly that Lani couldn't help but fawn over him.

He took a deep relaxing breath as he reached the kitchen. Dinner wasn't burnt yet, he was thankful for that. Grabbing hold of the pan, he poured the liquid inside of another pan he had waiting. The mixture inside bubbled as air was released before going thick. He gave himself a very small nod in satisfaction.

Dinner was then separated onto two plates. He turned and set the plates on the table. It had been set previously as he waited for the oven to warm up. Gathering courage, he left the kitchen to help Lani from the other room.

"Dinner is ready." He stated as he reached down and helped her to her feet. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Auron ignored the fact she clung to him as he helped her walk across the room.

"Oh, Auron. You are so strong. You really should start wearing shirts that show off your arms more. You must be so hot wearing that long sleeved shirt." Lani's breath was heated in his ear, and Auron had to once again pull away slightly before he was able to help her sit in a chair.

"Miss Branford, if you don't mind, that sort of talk is not appropriate for our level of relationship." He spoke up as he sat down and began to eat his own plate.

"So you do agree!" Lani exclaimed causing Auron to almost choke on the bite he had just taken. "You do feel something between us! I always knew you did!"

After clearing his throat, Auron corrected his client. "As I have said before. This is not now, nor will ever be anything between us. I do not care for any sort of involvement resembling a relationship at this time. I do not think I will be changing my mind either for many years to come." Calmly now, Auron began to eat again, but it was not settling right within his stomach.

Lani stopped swooning to eat as well. She had a forced smile on her face, but Auron could tell she was not enjoying what was in front of her. He wasn't sure if it was because of what he said or if she truly did not like it. Honestly, he really did not care. If she did not want to eat, that was up to her. He could not force her to.

As he focused on eating, he thought back to the first time Rikku ate his cooking. She had seemed to enjoy every meal he made without complaint. Shaking his head, Auron pushed those memories away. He wanted nothing to do with the selfish child. He dropped his fork with a loud clatter making his client jump in surprise. "Forgive me. I am not as hungry as I thought." He said before standing. After pushing his chair in, Auron left to go to the room he had set aside for himself. The home of Lani Bradford was huge, situated on the outskirts of the city proper. She was as far from Rikku as one could get.

Picking through his briefcase, Auron pulled out the paper that explained Miss Bradford's situation. She had been injured at work, not badly, but enough that it caused her pain to walk. She needed someone there to help her move about the home and keep it clean for her as she could not do this on her own. He checked over his schedule and made note of her appointment for the next day. He stared at the ceiling above wishing it could be now. He really could use the break from the woman.

He could hear his name being called again...in that sickening voice she liked to use. His teeth were ground together as he closed up the briefcase and slammed it closed. He had no option but to do as she requested for now.

"What is you need?" He questioned as he came back into the kitchen.

"I'm done eating now. Would you be a doll and help me back into the other room. I'm afraid I don't have the ability to do it on my own." Lani's brown eyes batted at him, and Auron knew this was not going to end pretty. Wrapping her arm over his shoulder, he wrapped his own around her waist and supported her as she tried to walk. The woman's free hand crossed her body and rested on his chest. "Such a strong man. I think I would much rather you take me to my room instead. I believe I am getting tired. I could use a nap." Her lashes batted once again and Auron looked away pretending he had no idea what she was implying.

* * *

Three weeks went on this way for both of them. Braska attempted several times to get in contact with his young friend, but Auron seemed to have redirected all calls from his numbers to a voice mail program saying that he wanted nothing to do with his old friend.

Jecht had managed to reach him once. The call lasted for only three seconds before Auron hung up the phone in frustration. But not until after accusing Braska of using Jecht to reach him. He was tired enough of Lani Bradford making passes at him, he didn't need any more interference in his life.

Rikku attended school, growing closer to Maroda in the process. He was nice enough she supposed, but he could be real obnoxious at the same time. Although after meeting his older brother once, she could see why he thought so highly of the older sibling. Isaaru was ever the gentleman, always looking out for his brothers, and their friends. She was included in that group.

What made it even better, Isaaru had graduated five years ago with the same degree Rikku was striving for. He had warned her it was hard, but the work was fun. Agreeing with his assessment in the field, Rikku promised she would be looking him up after she graduated.

However, when she was alone, Rikku couldn't help keep her mind from wandering. While she had never said anything (outside of the privacy of her uncle) to anyone, Rikku began to miss having Auron Marasame around. She knew she had hurt him, blew her chances, ruined anything that may have began blooming. And she had no one to blame but herself. The first week alone was the worst. Rikku refused help from anyone, even her own father. She just wanted to be left alone so she could cry in peace.

Yuna was gone, Tidus not far behind her. She had been accepted at the hospital in the northern city of Bevelle. If Luca was big, Bevelle was four times as grand. There was never a dull day for her. She always had something to do. And Tidus, unable to bare being without her, moved in with her within only a few days. They called each week, but Rikku could tell her uncle really missed his daughter. Without realizing it until it was too late, she noticed that Braska began trying to help her more often now. She allowed him after the second week knowing that he just needed a chance to do something now that his little girl was gone.

Auron had just began to get over his separation from Rikku when Lani decided she wanted a day away from home. She wanted a day at the mall, and she wanted Auron to take her. Of course, being who she was, Lani would not settle for just any ol' mall. It had to be one of the biggest ones nearby. She wanted to splurge and buy herself the most expensive item she could find. As they were in the car, she warned Auron "Finding the perfect item could take some time. It has to be the biggest and most expensive I can find!" Her hands swung through the air as she told him this.

Auron for his part simply drove on. The only thing on his mind at this point was that he only had to endure this job for nine more days. After that, Lani Branford was going back to work. He still had not decided what he was going to do next, perhaps a vacation was in order. The islands of Besaid were nice this time of the year he heard once. He might take a chance and try going there for six or seven days.

"Are you even listening to me?" The woman in the seat next to him shouted in his ear pulling him quickly from this thoughts. "I asked you a question."

"My apologies. I was doing some thinking. What was it you needed?" His voice grumbled and growled, but she did not seem to notice.

"I was thinking of taking a vacation. Besaid islands are nice now. It would be the perfect place, I think. You really should come with me. You look like you could use the break too."

And all his plans have just been shot down. "I do not wish to visit that place. You may go if that is your desire, I prefer a place not as sunny and hot." He had to physically bite his tongue so that his face would not give away his lie. When he felt the warm metallic taste in his mouth, he had to stop.

Lani pouted again as she crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up and almost out of her top. Auron diverted his gaze quickly. Even if he did not find her attractive, he was still a man. And breasts were one thing that many men found appealing.

Fortunately for him, they reached the mall by this time. As he waited for the light, Auron quickly glanced around in an attempt to find a parking spot as close as possible. The company car he drove was handicapped marked, so that would not be an issue. The problem was where was the closest area so he could get Miss Branford inside.

At his first chance, Auron took off like a shot and took up the parking spot he spied just seconds before. He turned off the engine quickly and stepped out as if he were going to help his client. Honestly, he just needed the fresh air the passenger area of the vehicle did not provide. Pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling deeply, Auron was ready.

He came around and helped Miss Branford out of the car. She held onto him tightly even though she did not need to. Her recovery had come along nicely, and she could walk with little to no support, unless Auron was around that is.

Taking another deep breath, Auron took her inside the building. She needed to rest often, asking to be led to a seat where she begged Auron to rub her sore legs. He refused each time saying this was not the place for that. She then settled for his hands on the back of her neck instead. As long as he was touching her, she didn't care where his hands were.

This went on for about four hours. Auron was getting tired and bored quickly. He knew woman could shop, but this was too much! And to make matters worse, Lani Branford still had not found that one item she wanted to buy!

"Miss Branford, if I may make a suggestion. I believe the mall is going to be closing soon. Perhaps we should head home and get some dinner. We can come back another day." Auron had helped her into a seat once again where she was acting as if the thought of finding that perfect item would just pop in her mind.

However, she did not react in the way Auron expected. Her chest heaved up and down as she began screeching in protest. "Excuse me! I have not yet said I was finished here, have I? When I say I want something, I do not rest until I get it! We are not leaving here until I find it either! There will be no more complaints from you." Her perfectly manicured finger was pointed in Auron's face shaking ever so slightly.

He had no choice but to consent with her wishes. "As you say. Very well, where would you like to go next?" He hated himself for this. He had never been such a spineless wimp before. What had happened to pull him so far down? As he helped his client up from her seat, he got the suspicion that someone was watching him. He brushed it off at first thinking he was being paranoid. But the feeling persisted.

As soon as the two of them turned to head down another direction, Auron paused. He blinked several times unsure if he was seeing things. A set of swirled green eyes caught his own brown and refused to let him go. He sucked in a quick breath before whispering, "Rikku?"


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

A/n: Pop Quiz! Bonus points to anyone who can tell me the significance of Lani's name. There is a reason I picked it. I'll give you a hint, it's a mix from two other places.

Now, down to business. Thank you everyone who reviewed, that meant so much to me. Hugs to you all! I did send out some replies, hope you get then before getting to read this. I know a lot of you like happy endings, but trust me, this is about to get much much worse before it gets better. But I have me reasons. I'm almost done with the next chapter already. Probably be the end of this night before I go to bed. I'll be posting it by Monday. Disclaimer says I own no rights to the characters withing this piece of fiction. Gin~

* * *

_A set of swirled green eyes caught his own brown and refused to let him go. He sucked in a quick breath before whispering, "Rikku?"

* * *

_

Nothing else mattered as the two stared at one another not saying a word. It was hard enough to see one another again, but that was made worse by the fact they never expected it here of all places. Auron's gaze went down slightly as he took in all of Rikku's figure. She wore a pair of skinny black jeans, yellow peasant top, and her blond hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Her hand clutched tightly to a wooden cane that rested near the black shoes she had on.

He was distracted as someone pulled on his arm. "Auron, honey. Who is that? Why is that child staring at you?"

Shifting his attention back to his client, he noted that she had moved close to him and wrapped herself around his arm. Slyly, Lani Branford looked over at where Rikku stood still in shock. In an effort to upset the girl more and to separate Auron even more from her, Lani raised one hand and ran it gently over his chest.

She gasped in surprise when he firmly gripped her wrist. "Do not touch me like that again." He hissed in warning. But it came too late, as he looked up Rikku was walking away. Another guy was walking with her supporting her as she stormed off. Shaking his head, Auron sneered at his client. "I believe it is time we leave. We are done here." He released her wrist and began walking away moving just slow enough that she would not be struggling too much to keep up.

Lani glared at his back as he walked ahead of her. Sure she had won this time, but somehow it seemed like she lost more then she gained.

* * *

Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to make a hasty exit. It was hard to believe that he found another so quickly. Not that she ever had him in the first place. It was just so surreal. She should have expected to be replaced by someone who was so regal and beautiful.

Rikku saw the doors just in front of her and made a mad dash for them. Outside meant freedom, outside meant she did not have to see Auron with that other woman. She had almost made it when one foot slipped sending her crashing to the floor. Her chin hit hard on the cement forcing her teeth to crack together hard enough for Maroda to hear just as he made it outside of the mall as well.

With wide eyes, he rushed to his friend's side. "Rikku, Rikku. Are you okay?" He held her chin trying to see what kind of damage she may have caused. Blood ran down from the cut and pooled in his hand. "We should get you to have that stitched up. It looks pretty bad." He released her chin and began to remove his coat, he was prevented from doing so as a hand landed on his shoulder. He lifted his face to see the man Rikku had run from standing over him.

"Allow me if you will," The newcomer spoke deeply. Behind him stood who Maroda had assumed to be his girlfriend. She has her arms over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Auron, dear, we don't have time to be playing with little kids. I thought I said I still wasn't finished here." Using one hand, Lani flicked her hair behind her shoulder before tucking a stray piece behind her ear. Maroda could hear it in her voice how angry she was.

Looking away from the woman, he glanced down to see Rikku trying to escape from the man who held a handkerchief to her chin. He stepped up to the older man and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I don't think Rikku really wants you near her. If you don't mind, I'll take care of her."

The man turned his head slightly to peer over his shoulder. Maroda could only see one eye from where he stood, but it was enough of a view that he was sure he would have run screaming like a girl if he could have seen the full glare he was currently receiving.

Now that his attention was diverted, Rikku managed to free herself from Auron's grasp. She used her arms to pull herself over the cement and away from him. "Look," She began as all eyes rested back on her. "I know I accused you of being a stalker once. Didn't know how right I was. Of all the times I see you again, Auron, why did it have to be today?" Trails still ran down her cheeks, but the tears were gone for now. Rikku shifted her gaze until they rested on the woman Auron was with. "I don't know or care who you are lady, but I'm warning you this. No matter what you do, you will never be able to get rid of him once he enters your life. Auron is like the never ending curse."

Cradling her chin with the handkerchief Auron had used to slow the flow of blood, Rikku allowed Maroda to help her to her feet before they left together. It took Auron some time before he stood as well after watching them go.

Lani was still standing in place, a small smirk spread on her face. Maybe she had won after all. It seemed like the girl wanted nothing to do with her man. Maybe now he would start to pay her the attention she deserved. Moving closer, Lani laid one manicured hand on his shoulder. Auron jumped, but had she not been touching him it would not have been noticed. "Auron, dear. I think I am done here after all. You can take me home now."

Auron grit his teeth together as he stood in place. He had to keep his temper least he end up lashing out at his client. To do so again could cost him his job. It was all he had now. He already forced away his friends. The one person he began to grow toward was forced away as well by his jealous attitude. Steeling his features into harsh indifference, Auron turned and led Lani back out to the car.

"You are right. It is time we leave. Will you be needing anything on the ride home?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." She smiled at him before licking her bottom lip suggestively.

How he refrained from rolling his eyes was beyond even him.

* * *

Rikku sat bravely as the doctor took time and care to stitch up her chin. Her jaw was numb from the anesthetics, but she could still fell the small tugs as he worked. Her father stood over the man's shoulder as he worked making sure the physician made no mistakes. It was amazing how fast the older man could move when he really wanted to.

"After this, girl, you best not be getting hurt for a long time. I'm already spending a fortune on you as it is!"

Rikku whined as she could not do much more then that. Her brows came together over her green eyes showing she was not happy.

"There you go. All fixed up. I'll tell my nurse to bring the paperwork in. I'll just need your father to sign them before you can go." The doctor shook Cid's hand before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Rikku lay back on the bed and stared at the white ceiling above. Her jaw was still numb, though it was fading quickly. Using one hand, she gently reached up and touched the spot that had just been stitched. She winced a bit as she could just begin to gain feeling again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cid shouted earning Rikku's attention over her sore chin. "You're lucky you are going to school here in Luca, 'cause I would be pulling you back to Bikanel faster then you can say desert!"

"Pops, I tripped. Nothing more." Rikku tried to weakly defend herself. "Is Maroda still out there?"

"Eh, sorry kid. He went home after I showed up. Said he would see you later." Scratching his bald head, Cid turned away from his daughter and stared out the window. The only sight he was rewarded with was that of a highway below him. He turned away from the window and stared at his little girl. She was touching her chin and wincing as she did so. "Will you knock that off? You're gonna make it worse."

Rikku whined, but set her hand on the bed next to her hip. "But it itches!" She complained.

"And it's going to until it heals properly!" He retorted. With a heavy sigh, Cid shook his head. "Look, you just started the school year, can you at least _try_ and stay uninjured for the rest of it?"

Bowing her head, she hide her green eyes from his view, "I'll do what I can, pops."

Before anything more could be said, the nurse entered the room with great flourish. "Okay, everything is in order. If you could just sign here sir, you can both be on your way." She held a clipboard out in front of Cid and he took it before quickly scribbling his name on the line. The nurse took it back after he handed it over and scowled, but said nothing about it. "That's it then. Just take this slip to the front desk." She ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to Cid before leaving the room.

Rikku hopped from the bed and grabbed her coat and slipped into it. She had almost fallen because of her foolish actions, but her father was there to support her. "Thanks, pops, but I can manage on my own now. You don't need to keep holding my hand." Grabbing tight to the cane Jecht had given her, Rikku left him alone in the room as she attempted to leave the office.

The sun was going down as she exited out the double doors. She shivered before pulling her coat closer to her body to conserve warmth. Her apartment was at least twenty miles or more from where she was now. The subway would only take her to a mile away from home. After that, she wouldn't have much of a choice but to walk from there.

Cid came out the doors just then and watched as she made her choice. Very slowly Rikku limped down the cement stairs, holding the cane tightly in one hand and the metal rail in the other. He rubbed his chin as she struggled. She had reached the bottom before he spoke up, "You know, if you had waited I could have helped you."

Rikku looked up at the sound of his voice. "I know, pop. But I have to learn to keep doing things on my own. I can't keep running to others when I need a little help."

As he descended the same steps, Cid made mention to her attitude, "Just like your mother. Stubborn to the end. At least let me drive you home. No point in making me worry about you any more then I have to."

With a small smile, Rikku allowed him to do just that.

* * *

The red marker whined as it was forced to cross out the date much harder then it was meant for. It protested again as it was brought down to complete the X. With a heavy sigh, Auron capped the marker and set it down on the dresser.

He stared at himself in the mirror seeing gray coming in at his temples, and early wrinkles forming around his mouth. He never was one who cared much about the way he looked, that was a woman's thing. Yet when he saw himself, he knew this wasn't right. He was only thirty-five, too young for gray hair and wrinkles. "Stress," He muttered to his reflection.

Using one hand, he pushed himself away from the dresser and the ever so truthful reflection. "One more week. I can do this for one more week. And then what? I refuse to drag myself back to Braska and ask his opinion. I already know what it would be."

With a heavy sigh, Auron flopped himself down on the bed. He kicked off his black shoes and crossed his legs at his ankles as he stared at the white ceiling above. The light was still on, but he was too tired to get back up and turn it off, even though he knew he should.

His thoughts trailed back to what happened that afternoon. Rikku's sorrowful face plagued him even though he tried hard to brush it away. They way she stared at him was almost haunting. It was like he just ripped her heart from her chest himself and threw it to the floor before dancing on it. He had chased her down instead of leaving her, but he could not fathom why he had done that. Auron Marasame was never one to chase down another. He had plenty of woman try and throw themselves at him, yet he was able to resist each and every one of them. What made Braska's niece different?

A low deep growl escaped from his throat. He never liked it when he got this deep in thought. It normally meant one of two things. Either he was sick....or even worse. He had feelings for her.

"I'm sick, that's all there is to it. I can't... not Rikku." He lifted one palm and set it against his forehead. "Yes, just as I thought. Warm, I must be sick." He wasn't really, but Auron refused to admit that. "Eight more days here and then I can move on. If I can find a job outside of the city then I will have nothing to worry about." He removed his hand by sliding it down his face feeling the stubble that was forming on his cheeks.

"Going to need to shave soon." He grinned wickedly before sitting up, "Then again, maybe I'll keep it for a few days. Lani hates it." He pivoted his legs so that he could stand and change for bed. It was this time around he decided to turn out the light. Pulling the covers back on the bed, Auron slid in and rested his hands behind his head, deep in thought. He had to take his client to one last appointment in the morning, and then she would be well on her way to go back to work the following week. He would wait until she was cleared and then he would watch her as she went back to doing the household chores like she did before he came. He closed his eyes as the moon drifted across the room and settled on the calender that he had marked only minutes ago.

* * *

Time went by quickly for all parties. Rikku visited her uncle more now knowing that he needed someone there with him. Yuna had called home saying how much she was loving Bevelle and it was the best this she had ever done for herself. She was looking forward to the day her and Tidus would officially be married, but she would be patient until that day came. In truth, she was waiting for when her cousin would be able to walk again without trouble. She had really wanted Rikku to be her maid of honor, but had yet to say this to her. Yuna didn't want to put any extra pressure on her cousin that was unneeded.

Today was no different. Braska arrived home to see his niece sitting on his porch waiting for him to arrive. "Good evening, Rikku. Shouldn't you be home now?"

Rikku grinned up at him, but he could see the smile failed to reach her swirled eyes. "You would think that, huh? But I finished all my studies while I sat here." Her smile faded and she turned deathly serious sending chills up Braska's spine. "Actually, I came because I wanted to ask you a favor."

Setting his briefcase aside, Braska took a seat next to his niece and held her hand. He could tell she needed the comfort. "What is you need? You know I will do anything within my power that I can to help."

Rikku bit her bottom lip as her fingers in his hand twitched in a nervous manner. She opened her mouth a few times, yet no words came out. When his uncle tightened his grip she knew she could tell him anything. "I need to know where Auron lived. I said some pretty bad things to him." Braska lifted one brow as she went on. "It's been tearing me up inside for these last few weeks. I need to make it right again. I thought we would just go on with life and never worry about each other again. I thought if he was gone, I could forget about him, but I haven't. Uncle, the pain just became worse because I did see him again. I have to tell him I'm sorry!"

Braska smiled gently before helping Rikku to her feet. "I don't think so just yet. Why don't you come inside first? I'll cook you up a nice dinner and then we can go over together. What do you say to that?"

Rikku smiled again, and this time it did reflect in her eyes. She giggled slightly knowing that she had someone on her side now. Before even leaving the school, she had talked to Maroda about going over there. He had protested vehemently saying that she was making a big mistake and that nothing good would come from it. He then turned and walked away from her leaving her alone under the tree they met at with tears pricking behind her eyes. But Rikku didn't cry, not then anyway. She waited until she was alone and where people would not see her before doing so.

But now, he resolve had been strengthened. She would be able to do this now because her uncle was going to be with her. Gripping her cane tightly, Rikku hobbled into his house as he pulled a seat out for her to sit on at the kitchen table. "What are we having for dinner?" Rikku questioned.

"Nothing too big, we want as much time spared as we can. Auron's last day with Miss Branford is today. I had to pull a few strings to get that information." He winked at his niece before his face disappeared into a cupboard. "Would you like some spaghetti? You can help by making the salad."

"Sure!" Rikku agreed cheerfully. She loved helping her uncle when she was a kid. It would be like that all over again. As he handed her vegetables after being washed, she got right to work cutting them up and added them into a big bowel.

As he watched and waited for the water to boil, Braska watched Rikku as she worked. She was so focused on the task at hand that she never noticed his scrutiny. He felt bad for the girl, but seeing how excited she got when he agreed to take her over to see Auron rubbed off on him as well. He doubted the man would even say two words to them, other then 'go away' that is. But he was hopeful. And Rikku did want to make things right between them. He could see it in the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about him.

The water began to boil just in time, and he was forced to focus to the pot instead. Rikku had just finished with the salad and was standing to rinse the knife and set it in the sink. She opened another cupboard and began to pull plates down so they may have something to eat on. As Braska tended to the pasta, she was busy setting the table for dinner. He listened as he cane made taps against the solid floor as she moved about. His heart went out to her as he stood in place and stirred the pasta slowly.

Wincing as the steam hit his face, he noted as a tanned face entered his vision. "You okay, Uncle Braska? You don't look so good. You sure you didn't work too hard at the office?"

"I'm sorry, Rikku. Don't worry about me. I'm just fine." He smiled gently at her to reassure her he was fine. "Why don't you go sit down? I'm almost gone here, all I have to do is stir in the sauce. Red or white?"

"Oh, I get a choice?" Rikku grinned before thinking quickly, "White! I'm tired of tomato sauce."

With a nod, Braska began adding the cheese sauce and stirred it all together. He then set it in the middle of the table. After allowing Rikku to serve herself, he began with making small talk. "How goes your studies at school? You working hard?"

"Oh yes. It's tough, but I like it. Maroda helps a lot, as does his brother. I learned a lot by talking to Isaaru."

"This Maroda sounds like a nice guy." Braska commented around a forkful of spaghetti.

"He is, he really is." She stared at her plate but said nothing more.

Feeling sorry for her, Braska reached over and took her free hand, "But he's not like Auron is he?" Her eyes watered as she dropped her fork with a clatter. "You don't have to do this, you know. I'll go over myself tomorrow, I'll talk to Auron for you."

"No, I have to do this myself. It won't look right if you go for me."

With a sad nod, Braska knew Rikku was right.

Nothing more was said about it during dinner and cleanup, and now butterflies swarmed in Rikku stomach as she sat in the passenger seat of her uncle's black car. She bit her lip as she thought about all the possible scenarios that could play out once she got her chance to talk to Auron. Even if he chased her away, she would come back again and again until he listened. She had to let him know that she was sorry for what she had done and asked for his forgiveness. It was all she could do now.

* * *

As the car pulled up in front of what seemed to be an abandoned apartment, Rikku took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Braska turned off the engine and just sat there with her waiting. She didn't move and he wondered if she were truly going to go through with this plan of hers, as honorable as it was. Just when he thought she was going to back out, Rikku's hand moved to open the door. Without a word, she pulled herself from the silent vehicle and began to climb the stairs that led to his old friend.

Braska was not far behind her. He closed his door carefully making sure not to slam it closed and ruin his niece's resolve. Rikku struggled to climb the cement stairs, but with his help she was able. Once they reached the porch, Rikku moved closer and raised one fist to knock on the wood three times.

"Go away!" They heard Auron's voice from inside shout out to them.

Rikku gasped once before closing her eyes and steeling her emotions. She knocked again.

"I said, go away!" The voice shouted louder.

"I'm not giving up until he talks to me," Rikku whispered more to herself then anyone else. With her knuckle turning white on her walking cane, she knocked once more.

The door flew open shocking both guests. "What do you...?" He gripped the edge of the door as he stared out. Two people he never expected to see stood on his porch. His frown faded for only a second before going firm once more. It was all the incentive Rikku needed to speak.

"Auron, I came to apologize."

Auron stared at her for a few seconds before promptly slamming the door.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: No one even tried to guess last chapter's pop quiz? That makes me sad. I spent a long time thinking up Lani's name. Oh well, I did promise an answer for those who want it. Lani Branford was a combination of Terra **Branford** of FFVI and **Lani** the bounty hunter of FFIX. Did anyone get it?

* * *

"I'm sorry, Rikku. Maybe this is for the best." Braska tried to console. He could see how much this was tearing her apart. He placed one hand on the small of her back and tried to lead her back down to the waiting car.

"I'm not giving up," Rikku said with determination. "I will keep returning until he listens.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Auron is a proud man, he has a very difficult time admitting when he is wrong." Braska tried to warn her before opening the door and helping her inside.

Rikku held her chin high. She was going to do this one thing if it killed her. She had to make things right between them! And now that she knew where Auron Marasame lived, she could do this alone without her uncle's help.

Braska dropped her off at her apartment, where she took a quick shower and went right to bed. She slept in the next day since it was the weekend and she had no classes By the time noon had come, Rikku was sitting alone in a seat on the subway heading closer into the heart of the city. She stared out the window as her cane rested against her knee.

An older woman noticed her and came over to sit next to her. The woman said nothing, but watched Rikku as she stared and would sigh from time to time. "There is something bothering you, young one."

Rikku snapped her head around in surprise. She was so lost in her own world she never noticed someone had sat down beside her. Rikku smiled softly at having been caught. "Yeah," She admitted. "There's this guy I hurt. I tried to say sorry to him yesterday, but he slammed the door in my face."

"You have tried to apologize, that is good. It takes a big heart to say sorry. Not everyone can do that." The woman agreed. She smiled her wrinkled smile to the younger woman. "I met a man once a few months back. He held that same look I see in your eyes now. So much burdening him down. He was running away instead of forward though."

"You met a lot people, haven't you?" Rikku questioned as she scratched her cheek.

"Young one, when you get as old as me, you have a lot of time to spend watching others. I have seen much in my years." The train stopped and the older woman stood, "This is my stop. Thank you for taking the time to talk to and humor an old woman like myself." She gently patted Rikku's thigh before unsteadily walking away.

Rikku watched her go fascinated by the old woman and her words. She settled her hands on her lap when she was gone before feeling some paper sitting where the woman had touched. Gasping in surprise, Rikku saw some gil resting there. Struggling to rise to her feet and follow, Rikku was forced to sit back down when the train began to move. She glanced out the window to see the elder on the platform waving at her. Laughing to herself, she pocketed the gil. "Silly old lady."

But the meeting did prove to encourage her. She wasn't as scared as she was before. Her stop came up shortly after that, and Rikku hobbled the three miles it took to reach Auron's apartment. She took note that the car he drove was not sitting out front like it was the day before, but that wasn't going to stop her. Pulling herself up to his porch, she took a seat willing to wait for Auron's return.

* * *

"Auron! How have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you last."

Auron nodded weakly as he took a seat behind the bar. "Afternoon, Samual. I've been busy. Taking care of others leaved little time to myself." He greedily gulped down the glass that Samual had poured for him as soon as it was handed over. He slammed the empty mug back down indicating he wanted more.

"Be careful with that. It's been a while since you had anything. Don't want to overdo it the first time you come back, do you?" The bartender warned. He grinned when he saw Auron taking his advise. "So what brings you back? Finally got some time to yourself, or is this another one of those quick hour long things where you will be leaving soon?"

"I would rather not talk about it if you don't mind." Auron replied before taking another gulp of sake.

Samual wisely stepped back, "Very well. I understand. Just one question. How's my Rikku doing? I would love to be able to put her back on the schedule. The regulars have been asking about her." At Auron's dark look, the bartender knew he said too much.

"Why should I know? After what she did to me, I want no part of that child." He gulped the rest of his drink before indicating he wanted more.

A brow raised as Samual took the mug once more. "Pardon me for being so direct, but knowing Rikku as well as I have, I find it hard to believe that she would have done anything to intensionally hurt you."

If Auron had to guess, he would have sworn the man took his attack against Rikku almost personally. He had no chance to comment farther before the man was called away to another patron. The sake he had drank so far was already starting to take its toll on him. He could feel the numbness taking over his senses. He welcomed the feeling and drank more so that he could dive deeper into it.

By the time he finished with his third drink, he was ready to leave. Throwing some gil on the counter, Auron turned away and out the door. He stumbled to reach his vehicle knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea to drive in the shape he was in. He sat behind the wheel holding the keys in his hand debating on what to do. He could call Braska up, but then he was sure he would be forced to listen to the man reprimand him like a child. No, that was not an option.

Thinking as quickly as his foggy mind would allow, Auron pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Charleston Cab Company, how can I help you?" A woman with a bright voice greeted him.

"Samual's Bar, I need a ride home," He replied in as clear a voice he could manage. He was sure it was still a slur of words.

"Very well. Stay right where you are. I'll send a cab out. What is your name sir, so I may tell him who he will be picking up?"

A feeling of bile rising deep within him tried to surface and he pressed it down with some effort. "Auron Marasame." He could hear the sound of keys being hit as the information was entered into a computer.

"Thank you. Someone will be out there to you shortly."

The call was disconnected, and Auron closed his phone before trying to unsuccessfully slide it into his pocket. He gave up on the third try and set it in the seat next to him. He almost fell asleep where he was in his seat listening to the sound of traffic before his cell went off once more.

"This had better be good." He warned whoever it was that called.

"Auron? Are you....drunk?"

Right away he recognized the voice the voice of Jecht's son. "So what if I am? What's it to you?" He snorted.

"Nothing I guess. It's just that I never knew you to do that unless something was really bothering you. Anyway, whatever you do is on you. None of my business."

"Then we are agreed. Goodbye, Tidus." He had almost turned the phone off when the blond's panicked voice shouted to him sending a pain through his skull.

"Wait, Auron. I actually called for a reason. Have you talked to Yuna's dad? We haven't been able to reach him for three days."

Auron snorted again. "And I have? Braska and I parted over a month ago."

The protest Tidus made surprised even him, "But you guys were friends for years! What could be so bad that you would walk away from _that_?"

Auron growled before slamming the phone closed and pulling the battery from the back. He didn't need any more today. He couldn't take it. Luckily for him, the cab showed up at this point.

"You Marasame?" The driver asked with a distinct Besaidien accent.

"Yeah, I'll give you the directions once we get going." He pulled himself from the vehicle and locked it behind him before falling into the backseat of the cab. "Head east," He commanded as he closed the door.

He was just starting to sober up again as the cab came around the front of the building. Auron payed the fare and pulled himself out. He tripped, but caught himself before falling to the pavement.

"Hey, bud. Do you need help getting up the stairs?" The driver asked as he leaned over to shout out the other window.

"I'll make it." He was glad that he didn't take the help. When he reached the top of the stairs, Auron saw a sight he would wish he didn't. "Back again?" He snapped.

"I just want to talk to you." Rikku pleaded as he unlocked the door and took the first step inside.

"Save it. We have nothing to discuss." He closed the door on her for the second time. He chuckled cynically when he heard the sound of her cane smashing the porch. The laugh died quickly when it only made his headache worse.

He stumbled through the room until he reached the kitchen. Auron pulled a cup from a cupboard and turned on the faucet drinking several glasses of cool water. It made him feel better, but now he was tired. Auron didn't have the strength to make it to his room. Instead he found solace in the couch.

* * *

Rikku returned the next day and every day after that. Every time Auron left or would return she was there. She was there in the morning before classes and would return after they were done in the early evening. She never said another word to him each time he passed her, simply stared up at him with eyes full of longing and hurt. Auron would turn away quickly before he could be captured by those swirls.

Braska received a call around the beginning of winter informing him about his niece. The professor informed him of an unexplained drop in work ethic and that her grades were starting to plummet. He brushed it off as nothing until he received two more calls like it. Pounding a fist on the counter, Braska came to a decision. Something had to be done, and soon.

He picked up the phone and made one call. Once he reached the person he wanted, he began to explain his plan. "Jecht, I need you to do me a favor."

The rough man on the other end laughed in delight as the plan was laid out for him. He was going to have fun.

* * *

Since he had enough saved up for a while, Auron returned to Samual's at least three to four times a week. This time the bartender knew not to say anything to the depressed man about his job, or Rikku. He simply went on serving the man his drinks taking care to water them down now so that Auron would not be able to get as drunk as he did the first time he came back.

Auron knew something was up one day when Samual kept staring at the clock on the wall above then shifting his attention to the door. He just could not place his finger upon what it was. "Expecting something?" He finally slurred after the third time.

Samual smiled nervously before nodding. "You could say that. A delivery is supposed to arrive today, but I can't imagine where it could be. It should have been here by now." The bar phone rang pulling him away.

Auron huffed before engrossing himself into his drink. He would later regret that action. Three men entered the bar dressed in officer uniform. One approached the bartender where he pointed to the end of the counter where Auron sat. Auron narrowed his eyes in contempt as they came over to him.

"Auron Marasame?" One questioned.

"Who wants to know?" He snapped back.

"We have a warrant for your arrest. I'm afraid we have to take you in for questioning." A set of handcuffs was pulled out as he tried to slap them on Auron's wrists. This resulted in a brawl.

"On what grounds?" Auron shouted in his defense. He refused to cooperate and instead swung one fist out behind him in an attempt to shove the officer away.

"Sir, please make this easy on yourself and come with us. We do not like having to bring out the stun gun." One of the other officers spoke up in warning.

Auron swung again, but in his drunkenness, swung wide and his wrist was caught easily where the cuffs were slapped on the wrist. Seeing they had the advantage, the other two officers joined in and pinned Auron face down on the bar counter, pulling his other wrist back.

"You were warned, Marasame. Edger, call the arrest in. Tell the captain we are bringing him in now."

"Yes, sir." Edger saluted before running out the door first.

The other two stood on either side of Auron and held his arms so that he would not be able to struggle much. "Sorry for doing this here, Samaul." One man said as they walked out. "But thank you for your cooperation."

Samual waved before watching Auron being led out his front door. He felt bad for what he had done, but once he got the call, he knew that it was a necessary evil.

Outside, Auron was shoved into the back of a patrol car where he proceeded to shout curses and insults at the men. His head was starting to pound and he gave up, instead giving in to the cool feeling of the glass as he leaned against it.

The ride didn't last long before Auron was led inside the headquarters. Officers stared at him and whispers went up all around him as he was directed to a room that consisted of a table and two chairs. A single light hanging from the ceiling was the only illumination. A one way mirror could barely be made out on one wall.

"Sit here." He was shoved into a seat on one side of the table before his arresting officers left him alone.

Auron glanced around him as best as he could. He winced as the door was slammed closed as the men departed. He tested the strength of the cuffs on his wrist once before giving up. Whatever was going on seemed real enough. The door opened after he sat there for about ten minutes. He refused to look up and see who entered.

"Well we finally got the stiff!"

Auron groaned in agony. Anything but this. "Jecht. What is the meaning of this?"

Jecht laughed at him before taking the seat in front of Auron, the mirror to his back. He said nothing but opened a folder in front of him to where Auron could see what it was as well. From his vantage, all he could see were some typed words.

Jecht clasped his hands together in front of him on the table and stared at his friend. "I hardly know who you are anymore. I thought I knew you, but it seems I don't."

His eyes narrowed in contempt once more, "What do you want?" Auron asked in a threatening manner.

Jecht slid the folder in front of Auron to where he would be able to read it for himself. "Any of this look familiar?"

Auron read quickly before his eyes burned with hatred at the man in front of him. "Is this what this is all about? You bring me down here so that I can apologize to a child!" He fought against his restraints before standing and trying to reach over the table as if to throttle Jecht.

Knowing he had nothing to worry about, Jecht sat in relative calm. He watched Auron's struggle before standing and looking to the mirror. "No, Auron. I brought you down here to where you would have no option but to listen." He spun around and placed both palms on the table as Auron sat back down. "Now listen up, and listen good. I understand you're hurt, but what you feel is no where close to what you have done to others." Jecht challenged Auron in a staring match keeping his will strong and forcing Auron to look away first. He grinned in victory. "Good. Just as I hoped."

Jecht stood up once more be fore nodding to the mirror. The door opened seconds later and he slipped out at the same time another slipped in. The figure took the seat in front of the table saying nothing at first.

Auron waited for them to speak. His mouth was set in a firm line and he refused to look up from the tiles on the floor. The alcohol in his system had begun to wear off, and everything was coming back to him in vivid clarity. When the new interrogator said nothing he took the initiative. "Go ahead and say it, Braska. I know you want to."

"He might if he were sitting here." A soft female voice replied. Auron's head shot up eyes wide in alarm. "Hey, Auron. I know you hate me, but at least hear me out before deciding never to talk to me again." He grunted and Rikku took that as her cue to go on.

"Auron, I just want to say sorry. Sorry for doubting you, for accusing you of things that I had no right knowing about in the first place. It's my fault you're here now, but it wasn't my idea. I tried to do things right, but you refused to listen, and I just could not accept that. Not until I could explain things fully. I visited you everyday trying to get my chance..."

Rikku took a deep breath forcing herself to withhold her tears. She would not cry, not here, not now. "I'll admit, I hated you at first. You were so cruel, so harsh. But in time I learned that's who you were. I learned to accept that; until now that is. Again, all I wanted to say was sorry. Sorry for hurting you like I did. I'll tell the officers to let you go. I won't bother you again." She pushed back her chair resulting in a loud screech on the floor as she did so. She winced once before going to the door. Rikku stood there waiting to be let out.

"Rikku?" Auron whispered as soon as the door opened. "You have done nothing to apologize for. The fault lays solely on me."

Rikku spun on her heel waiting for him to explain more. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she was sure Auron could hear it from the other side of the room. His head raised and she couldn't help but notice how crestfallen he appeared. His hair was disheveled, stubble graced his chin. Rikku noticed a small bruise showing on the side of his face where he had been thrown down.

As she stared at him, Auron was doing the same and assessing her. She stood in front of the door, hands clasped behind her waiting for him to speak. Her eyes sparkled, of what? He couldn't be sure. It could have been tears, it could have been hope. All he knew was at that point in time, he wanted her back!

"I am a fool. A fool blinded by his own enviousness," he hung his face in shame unable to even look at her. "It should be I, not you, to be the one to apologize." It was at this point he raised his head to look at Rikku. This time he could see why her eyes sparkled.

The light above him shove on her just right, hiding the person behind her, not that he was concerned with them. For the first time, he took notice that she was now walking without the use of a cane. He blinked a few times as if unsure if what he was, or in this case, wasn't seeing was real.

"Rikku, your cane?"

She closed her eyes and lowered her face. Auron wished right away she would look back at him once again. "I stopped using it two weeks ago. You never noticed because you stopped paying attention to me. After that day at the beach, I learned that I could walk again without help. Seeing you everyday provided me with the exercise I needed to strengthen my legs again." Her voice floated around the room in a whisper, but Auron heard every word.

As is she were an angel sent down just for him, Rikku moved into the room once more and stood behind him. He felt her warm breath on the back of his neck as she reached behind him and grabbed one of his wrists. His lips parted as soon as he realized she was releasing him from the cuffs that bound his hands behind him. Rikku stood up slowly and stepped back as if to make sure he would not lash out at her. He missed the heat from her body right away. Controlling himself was not easy.

Rikku moved around the table and took her seat up once more. "Auron, what you said to Uncle Braska. Did you mean it?"

"You might want to be more specific. I said a lot of things to your uncle. Although knowing him, he already forgave me for each and every one of them. Isn't that right, Braska." For the first time, Auron turned his head and stared at where the door would be.

A slight gasp could be heard before the man in question entered the light. "How observant of you." His suit was dark, but his tie stood out against his chest like a beacon in the seas. "Auron, I forgave you the second you said them. I was just waiting for the day you would forgive yourself."

The door opened again as Jecht entered the room once more. "Hey now! This isn't some private party is it? You can't leave me out of it! I'm the one that made this all happen!"

They all laughed at him, but Auron wasn't looking at the tanned officer. Instead he was staring at Rikku and couldn't help but think at how perfect her smile looked on her bronzed face.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: This was _supposed_ to be the last chapter, but it came out much longer then I expected. So expect at least one more chapter. The next will be the last for sure. Um, what else? I have a feeling Auron may be a tab OOC, but keep in mind I placed him in a situation he would not normally be in. I had to think about how he may react to that.

**Disclaimer** says I do own the rights to the characters or places written about in this story. I do not even have a copy of the game no more. I left it behind when I visited Chibi last year. It was the only way my husband would allow me to keep X2. (he's strict, can ya tell?)

**Eight months later......**

"So, how do I look? Is my hair alright? My dress isn't falling is it?"

"Oh, Yunie, stop being such a worry-wort. Everything is going to be fine. You look as beautiful as always."

The woman addressed as Yunie visibly relaxed, but it was obvious she was still nervous. Her face may not be as tight, but she still paced back and forth in her long white dress. "Just wait until the day you get married. I bet you will be just like me." She teased the other girl.

A hand waved dismissively in the air. "Somehow I don't think that is going to be anytime soon. My boyfriend isn't the type to settle down. I'll be lucky if I can get him to take a vacation with me in two months."

"Oh, Rikku, don't say that. I'm sure he would love to go with you." Yuna pounced on her cousin and placed her hands on Rikku's shoulders. Sympathy poured from her bi-colored eyes.

Before Rikku could respond, a knock sounded on the door. Both girls turned at the same time as a new face entered the small room. "You almost ready? The ceremony is going to start soon."

Rikku jumped back before punching one fist into the air. "You bet we are, right, Yunie?" After realizing what she did, Rikku dropped her arm. Yuna would kill her if she ruined her own dress. "Hey, Uncle Braska, um, is everyone here?" She bit her lip as she waited for his answer.

Braska smiled gently and bobbed his head once in reply. He entered the room before closing the door behind him. He stared at his daughter with moisture building in his eyes. "I'm just so proud of you. After my own wedding and the day you were born, this has to be the greatest moment in my life." He pulled her close into a tight embrace.

"Father, please. You'll ruin my hair. And Rikku worked so hard on it."

Apologizing, Braska released her and just looked at her one more time before she would be married away. Her dress was white and long; lace edged the bottom around the train and sleeves. The top of the dress was embroidered with white roses and sequins. The same pattern was repeated within the edges of the veil. Rikku had pulled her hair into an up swept do, and taken the time to weave bits of baby's breath through out. She almost looked like a princess in all her adornments.

"I'm so very proud of you." Braska said once more before leaving them alone.

Yuna and Rikku glanced at one another before they both took deep breaths. "So this is it, I guess?" Rikku spoke quietly.

Yuna nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Are you scared?"

"Not of getting married. I have been waiting so long for this day."

Another knock sounded and Lulu came in. "Yuna, are you ready. It's time." She picked up the veil that was sitting on a nearby table and gently set it upon her friend's head. "You look wonderful. Now let's get you married."

Rikku grabbed hold of the end of her cousin's train as they left the room. She fixed it once they stood outside the chapel doors. Holding a bouquet of flowers tightly in her hand, Rikku watched as Lulu was the first down the long aisle. The older woman was full of beauty and grace. She only hoped that one day she could learn to be like that.

Hearing the musical cue, Rikku took the first step as she was led down the aisle by Gippal. She smiled brightly as he took the crook of her arm and led her down. Leaning over, Gippal whispered so only she could hear. "You look lovely today. Green really is your color."

She managed a silent thanks before they parted and waited for the bride to enter. Everyone stood as both doors in the back were opened at once and Yuna entered. It took all she had not to bounce around as Rikku watched her cousin come down to meet her father and future husband. Rikku took a quick peek at her blond friend to see he looked like he was being held back by Wakka. She giggled to herself knowing Wakka was holding him so that he wouldn't run up the aisle after her.

Jecht and his wife stood nearby, Jecht dressed in dress uniform while his wife wore a lovely pale blue mother's dress. Tidus' mother appeared as if she were about to cry, a tissue was held tightly in one hand. But it was good to see they would not be tears of sadness, but of joy.

The ceremony went on, unity candles were lit, and vows and rings were exchanged. As Tidus kissed his new wife, Rikku could be heard outside the temple as she cheered in happiness. Her smile was almost as big and bright as Yuna's. The music played and Gippal led her out in the same way he brought her in. A limo waited outside for the bridal group so they could be taken to where the reception was to be held.

The girls chatted animately as the men watched on unsure of when or how to interject. They decided it was for the best to remain silent. Pictures were taken outside as soon as they arrived. Rikku tried to remain patient, but she was simply too hungry to keep smiling the whole time. She knew it was her cousin's special day, so she held out for that reason alone.

Gippal rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down when she was not included in the shots. "Do you think I'll ever look as good as Yunie when I get married?" She asked him as they watched the newly married couple smile for the pictures.

"Oh, I don't think so." Rikku began to pout before he went on, "I have a feeling you will look much better. I always did like blonds more."

Smiling, Rikku replied to his comment. "You always were a flirt." She playfully slapped his shoulder before someone else called out her name. Her smile grew twice as big when she saw who it was. "I'll be right back."

Gippal scoffed, he knew she wasn't coming back. Not now.

Lifting the front of her dress up so she would not trip, Rikku hurried her way over to the waiting gentleman. He held one hand out to her as she came closer. His face came close to her ear as he whispered, "Did you plan on ignoring me all day?"

Rikku blushed before pouting, "Oh, I didn't mean to! It's just that this is Yunie's special day. I wanted to be there for her!"

He made a low chuckling sound before kissing her temple and pulling away, "As you should be." He gently pushed her away as he stepped away. "Yuna is motioning for you. Go to her."

Rikku looked up to see Yuna was indeed trying to get her attention. She turned quickly to say something to her boyfriend, but he was already lost to the crowd of people watching the pictures being taken. "Auron, I'll have to yell at you later."

Ignoring what he just did for now, Rikku joined the wedding party for a few more pictures.

Rikku collapsed on her couch that night when she got home, her heels she had been wearing were dangling from the tips of two of her fingers. "What a long day. I'm beat!" She had been at the temple since early that morning, and stayed well into the night to clean up after the wedding. Sure a few of the others had stayed to help, but after Yuna and Tidus left to begin their honeymoon, many of the guests took off as well.

"If I ever get married, Yunie owes me big time!" The shoes dropped to the carpet as she closed her eyes in fatigue. A quiet laugh from the kitchen made her open them wide in surprise.

"_If_ you get married?" He questioned. When Rikku looked over, Auron was leaning on the door frame to the next room. "You saying you prefer being single all your life? It isn't as fun as you think."

She growled at him before rolling and landing on the floor too tired to do much more then that. "Look, just because you had problems with that Lani chick, doesn't mean I will." She used one finger and pointed it at him as she hissed.

Auron winced in remembrance of the name. The woman tormented him nonstop until he grew desperate and asked Jecht to write up a restraining order against her. "If that is how you feel then." He disappeared around the corner, but could still hear Rikku as she attempted to stand and follow.

As he waited for her entrance, Auron took his time pulling dishes out and setting the table. This was much like a year ago when he lived here during Rikku's recovery. He shook his head from those thoughts, this was different. Nothing like before.

"Auron, are you alright? You look...unsure." Rikku wore an expression of worry or perhaps guilt. He couldn't be sure.

In order to attempt to assure her, Auron nodded once, a bob of the head that would go unnoticed by most people. "Lost in thought again. I apologize. I will not allow it to happen again."

"Stop it. You say sorry way too much. As long as you were thinking of me, I think I can forgive you." With a quick wink, Rikku hopped over to the pot he had simmering on the stove top. She lifted the lid and sniffed what was inside. "I'm so glad you can cook so well. I hate doing it, and got tired of eating the same thing all the time because it was all I knew how to make. What else do you have tonight?" All traces of being tired vanished at the smell of food. She closed the lid on the pot before attempting to open the front of the oven. Auron's large hand stopped her from doing so.

"That is for later. No peeking." He warned with a quick slap.

Rikku whined as she cradled her hand close to her chest. "Just a peek?" She begged. He shook his head before pointing at the table. "Alright, I get it. Dinner first."

He grunted, but sat down after she had with food in hand. Rikku wouldn't tell him this, but she liked almost every meal he cooked. She did not want the compliment to go to his head, not that it would, but there was always a slim chance. She scarfed down her dinner excited by what dessert would be. But as she sat there, empty plate sitting in front, she watched Auron as he took his time seemingly eating slower then ever as if to tease her.

Auron hid a smirk as she rested her chin in the palms of her hands while she watched him. He was in no hurry to finish, and her sitting there was not going to change that. "Hurry up, Auron!" Rikku whined as she watched. "I wanna know what you made!"

"You will have to wait just a little while longer. It's not even finished yet."

Her hands dropped to the table with the small thud as she stared at him with an expression akin to disappointment. "You're so mean to me." Pouting, Rikku stood and left the room to lay down on the couch. Sounds could be heard as she flipped through channels searching for something to watch that was even remotely interesting.

Auron set his fork down and very quietly opened the front of the oven. On the metal shelf sat a little black box. He reached in and pulled it out. Holding it in his hand and staring at it, he sighed deeply. It was unlike him to be so hesitant, but this was a life altering step for him. Auron wasn't sure they were ready for this, not yet anyway.

He and Rikku had been dating for seven months now. A dozen white roses after the incident with Jecht and Braska helped Rikku to say yes to his question. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but she was still so young yet. Rikku still had two years of schooling to finish. Besides, Tidus and Yuna just had their wedding. How proper would it be if he were to attempt to propose to Rikku tonight? He shook his head and thrust the box into his pocket. He needed to go home and think on this a little more.

He grabbed his keys from the counter where he threw them when he came in and headed for the door not even bothering to clean up the mess of dishes from dinner. Rikku sat up as he passed her by and called out to him. "Auron, is something wrong?" She couldn't help but think that she offended him because he ignored her and practically slammed the door on his way out.

Jumping from the couch, Rikku winced once as she forced herself to ignore the protest coming from her legs at the abuse she just placed them under. "Auron! Auron, wait!" The door was thrown open, but she was too late. He was already pulling away out of the parking area. Her shoulders slumped. "Did I do something wrong again?" She questioned the empty space around her.

Yuna sipped at the cocktail in her hand as her new husband ran off to buy something from a store they had passed by. She sat on the edge of a fountain and admired the scenery around her while she waited. The island of Besaid was beyond wonderful. She couldn't wait till she was able to go home and tell her cousin all about it. Even the beach house they were staying at was all she imagined and more.

The sand was so white and soft, that even if the sun were to beat down on it all day, it never burned to walk upon it. Yuna closed her bi-colored eyes and allowed the sun to shine down on her. She had almost fallen asleep in its rays when a set of lips covered her own.

"Hey there. You seem to be enjoying yourself. Just be careful, you don't want to fall back."

"What? Huh? Oh. You're back. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I found a little something for tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner making Yuna blush crimson.

Rikku was laying in bed when a knock sounded on the door. She was tempted to ignore it because all she wanted to do was sleep. But the person sounded so persistent. She wondered if maybe it was Auron coming back to apologize for his odd behavior. Throwing back the covers as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Rikku flicked the hall light on and squinted from the sudden light.

Making her way to the front door, she unlocked it and slowly opened it while trying to keep the night chill from hitting exposed flesh. She was awake in an instant when she saw who stood on the other side. "Pops? What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a man visit his own daughter anymore?" He snapped back as he reached out and pulled her for a tight hug.

Rikku let him hold her for only a moment before struggling free and placing one hand on her hip. "I guess you can visit, but normal people don't do it in the _middle of the night_!" With a shake of her head, Rikku closed the door and invited him in. "So what did ya want?"

She knew something was wrong when Cid began to rub at the back of his bald head, "I got a phone call about you. I tried to call first, but you never answered."

Turning her head, she could see the light flashing on her phone. Strange how she never heard it ring. Thinking quickly, Rikku tried to make an excuse up so she could send her father home. "Well as you can see, I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me! Good night, pops!" She opened the door again and tried to push him out.

Cid used one hand and caught hold of the frame before she could succeed. "Now wait one darn minute! I didn't drive for over an hour here just to be shoved out the door!" Rikku stopped and sat on the couch waiting for him to explain more of what was going on. "Look, Rikku, I got a call about you. I tried calling to find out what was going on, but all I got was your machine. You wanta take a gander at how nervous that made me?" Cid paused and rubbed his forehead.

"Who called you? I've been home all night, ever since Yunie's wedding." She scratched at her cheek in a worried manner. Did Auron call her father?

"Thing is, I have no idea who it was. They mentioned you and then hung up. What was I to assume? I thought you were in trouble! Then you never answered your phone!"

Rikku hid her face in her hands as she groaned. She was tired and annoyed. All she wanted was to go back to bed and sleep. "Maybe it was a wrong number or something? They may have heard you and hung up. You do tend to scare people pops."

"What do you mean I scare people?" Cid shouted as he threw his hands over his head. At Rikku's single eyebrow raise he calmed down. "Okay, so maybe I do. But only because I worry about my children."

"Do you want to stay the night? Then you can see for yourself that everything is fine." Rikku offered her father, but she neglected to mention what had happened after dinner with Auron. "You can sleep in the spare room. I put fresh sheets on the bed yesterday." With a yawn, she stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed myself. See you in the morning."

Paperwork had his name all over it for the whole next day. Auron still worked for the Luca home care Services, but he no longer took care of those who could not take care of themselves. Now he spent his time in the main office helping others to find invalids as he once did. It was boring work, but it was a job.

The phone next to him rang during the late morning hours. He answered it with growing apprehension.

"Auron, you are in the office! Braska has invited us out for lunch. What would you say to joining us for a while? Remember, he's treating!"

Auron sighed as he rubbed at his temple feeling where the hair was thinning and turning gray from all the stress he placed himself under. "I don't know, Jecht. I have a lot to do this afternoon."

Jecht scoffed as if appalled. "What, not even going to take time for lunch? Don't tell me they took that away from you."

"No, they did not. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot to do and little time to do it in."

"Will you stop being such a stiff for just one day! Will it kill you to spend some time with friends instead of coping yourself up in an office all day?" The phone went dead giving hint that Jecht had said what he wanted and left it at that.

Auron stared at his phone before placing it back in the receiver. "Perhaps he is right. I haven't spent time with them in over two months." He picked the phone up and dialed Jecht's number swiftly. When the man answered, Auron asked only one question, "Where are we meeting?"

After hanging up, Auron tried to focus on the work in front of him, but his mind kept returning to his desk drawer. Or more accurate, what was _in_ his desk drawer. He managed to sign a few more papers before settling back into his chair and opening the drawer that drew his thoughts. Inside the metal base sat a black box. They very same box that had been hidden inside Rikku's oven the night before. It stared up at him just begging for him to give it away.

"Not now. Not yet." He whispered to the box. He lifted his eyes to the clock on the wall to see that more time had passed then he thought. It was almost time to meet with Braska and Jecht. Gathering what few belongings he needed, Auron locked his office up and left the building.

Rikku grew more and more worried over the next several weeks. The stress of helping her cousin with her wedding, her relationship with Auron, work, and school all took its toll in her thin body. It got so bad that her uncle began to notice a difference in her. Since his own child was married and living elsewhere, Braska took it upon himself to make sure his brother-in-law's daughter was well taken care of. When he began to see signs of depression in Rikku, Braska knew it was time to intervene.

She still had two weeks before her scheduled vacation, but he wasn't sure she was going to last that long. Taking a day from his own job, he decided to visit her at the pub. It was a slow day, of that he was thankful, and he took a seat at the bar in front.

A man walked over to him, he had sandy brown hair and a face that showed he was probably about the same age as Braska himself. "Afternoon sir. What can I get for you today?"

"Something simple. I just came down for a drink and to see if I could talk to one of your girls if she is available."

The bartender studied him closely debating if Braska was a threat or not. Having determined he was most likely safe, he left to fill the order. While he was gone, Braska looked around taking in the surprisingly small place. He had listened to Rikku talk about her job and thought it was much bigger then it appeared. A mug was placed in front of him and he looked up to see that the bartender had come back.

"Nice and easy. You don't look the type that could hold his own well. So tell me, which one of my girls did you want to talk to?"

Braska took a small sip from the mug before answering, "Good stuff." He commented. "Actually I was wondering how Rikku Targe was holding up. I wanted to know if you have seen any problems in her lately."

"Funny that you should ask about her. I actually sent her home not even an hour ago. Her boyfriend came by and picked her up, but he was different."

Something clicked in Braska's mind and he raised one brow in question. "Is that right? Tell me more. Auron is a good friend of mine, I would like to know what you have seen in him that I must have missed."

The bartender held one hand out, "Samual. Rikku's boss and server of Auron's drinks." He greeted friendly. Braska took the outstretched and and shook it firmly. "Glad to know I wasn't the only one to see a problem."

"So it isn't just me. In a way, that is relieving. Although Rikku does have a vacations coming up, I'm not sure if she is going to make it till then."

Auron dropped Rikku off at her apartment leaving her with only a quick peck on her cheek in farewell. He had to shack his mind free of the pout she gave when that was all she received. He had too much else more important then to worry about the fact he didn't kiss her in the way she expected.

He must have been speeding on his way home because blue and red lights began flashing in his rear view. Auron cursed under his breath as he pulled the vehicle over. His head was resting on the steering wheel in front of him as the officer approached his window.

"Alright, let me see your license and...Auron?" Jecht was standing outside the window just staring at him as if the man was hallucinating. "Look, I know you''re going to tell me that there is a very good reason for this. I just hope for your sake it's a good one."

Auron sighed as he shook his head. "Wish I could. I wasn't paying attention to my speed."

Jecht stared his friend for another few seconds before throwing his head back and releasing a laugh that would have drawn much attention to him if it could have been heard over the sound of other passing cars. Once he calmed himself down, Jecht turned serious. "Sounds like you need to talk. Tell you what." He held up one tanned hand as Auron began to protest. "Come by my place. I'm done my shift in half hour. Tell my wife I sent you. And I better see you there or else I will be writing this ticket out for you." He held up his tablet as if to show he wasn't bluffing before getting back into his patrol car and driving off.

Auron sat there a moment wondering if maybe he hadn't fallen asleep and this was some strange dream. He was so sure there was no way that it was Jecht of all people that pulled him over. Deciding that the side of a highway was a dangerous place to contemplate, Auron pulled back into traffic and over to the officer's home. The wife of his friend greeted him when he arrived.

"Auron! It's a pleasure to see you! What brings you over?" She moved away from the opened door and gave him room to enter.

"Jecht told me to," He answered quickly forgoing formalities.

"I see. Well in that case I'm sure he wants you to wait for him on the deck. Head on up, I'll bring you some refreshments." Shooing him out the side door, Jecht's wife soon rejoined him tray in hand. On top of the silver platter rested a set of mugs frothing over. She carefully set it down on the table before smiling and leaving Auron alone once more.

Hesitantly, Auron reached for the drink and sipped at it as he waited. He could only surmise all the reasons Jecht would have wanted him here. He didn't have long to wait to find out. Another vehicle pulled in less then a half hour later. He watched from his vantage point as Jecht stepped out of the car, waved to him, and then entered the house. He waited some more until Jecht's tanned face exited the house and joined him on the deck.

Jecht didn't say anything at first. He simply sighed and sat down before picking up a mug and downing half of it in one shot. "Now that's more like it. That stuff they have at the office is nothing like this!" He threw his head back and laughed. He stopped when he noticed a vein in his friend's temple pulsing with contained frustration. "You man, chill. You need to relax. I asked you here because we need to talk."

"Don't tell me you are going to try and give me advise." Auron grunted with a raise of his brow and turned down lips.

"Well sure! Because you so know what you are doing!" Jecht agreed loudly as he puffed his chest out. The off duty officer leaned closer to his friend and whispered. "Have you even told her that you love her yet?"

Auron's eyes shot open wide in shock and anger. He shot to his feet sending the chair he had been sitting in crashing to the wooden deck's surface. "Relationship advise!?" He shouted. "Of all people, you would be the last I would ask." He would have stormed off had Jecht not said one simple sentence.

"I'm still married, am I not?"

Auron could _hear_ the smirk on the man's face. With a growl, he fixed the chair and sat back down. "Fine. You win."

Going completely serious now, Jecht began. "The kid has been through a lot. Maybe you didn't know this, but she lost her mother at a young age. She grew up not really knowing how to be a woman. Braska did what he could for her, but even he couldn't replace a mother's love no matter how hard he tried." At Auron's harsh look, Jecht added, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known the ship was going to sink. Braska and Cid have had years to accept it. Sure Cid was upset at first, but that's just him. Hotheaded and quick to judge. But he's just as quick to come to your side and stand by you if you need it."

Auron tried to absorb all the information thrown at him. He had a hard time admitting it, but the officer was right. "What makes you the dating guru all of a sudden?"

Jecht smirked again, "Rikku called me two days ago. You know I can't resist a damsel in distress."

At hearing the name, a shot ran through Auron's heart. He brought one fist up, resting the elbow on the table, and chewed on the first knuckle deep in thought. "I almost asked her," He admitted after some time had passed.

Jecht responded with an ever eloquent, "Huh?"

"I was going to ask her to marry me," Auron admitted quietly. "I didn't feel she was ready. We have only been together for nine months. Or maybe it was me who wasn't ready. I have never in my life been so unsure."

Doing his own thinking, Jecht stared out from the deck the sat upon. Few cars drove out this way, so the silent was very rarely broken by the sounds of them passing. "I think," He began, "I think she is more ready then you realize. Besides, it's not like the two of you are getting any younger!"

Auron scowled again at Jecht's bad attempt to joke.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I honestly got a little stuck in how I wanted this to end. I had one idea written out in my notebook, but when I began to type it, it totally changed course. It's not my best, but I am glad I have been able to finish this. It's no fun to read a story and not being able to see how it ends. I just hope it's suiting for you all. But most of all I thank those who have reviewed recently that I was able to remember that this was incomplete and needed an ending. And now, sit back, enjoy the read (maybe) and tell me how I should have done better when you are done. Ja ne! Gin~

* * *

Rikku squealed in surprise when the next day she went to work and her arm was pulled upon dragging her through a door. She had just arrived, what could she have done now?

"Close the door behind you please." Samual gently spoke when he released her.

She spun on her heel confused, but did as he asked. The pub wasn't open yet, she was only there to help set up before the doors were unlocked for the day. She blushed red and tried to hide herself when she noticed her boss scrutinizing her body as if in inner debate. "Stop that! It makes me nervous." She scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Rikku. I was talking to a visitor yesterday, they were worried about you. I hate to say it, but I agree with their concerns." Samual paced the small room before settling down in the chair behind his desk. "You..."

Rikku stared at him trying to think about what it was he was trying to say. Sure her boss cared about all the girls that worked for him, but this was something more. There was something else bothering him today. He was taking a more fatherly role then he ever had before. "What is it? Am I being fired?"

His eyes jumped to her own before he managed to smile at her. "Oh no. Nothing like that. You are too valuable here. But, Rikku, you need to relax. I don't know if it is here or things going on outside of work, but others are starting to see it. Whatever stress you are under in taking its toll. You have lost weight, and for one your size that is not healthy."

Rikku brought her hands up to cover her mouth and gasped. She never knew it was that noticeable. Sure _she_ noticed, her pants became looser and she had to resort to buying more belts to keep them up. Her father even noticed. The night he stopped in, he ranted for over an hour the next morning as he watched her pick at her food that he went out of his way to prepare for her. But he was her father, he was supposed to know things like that.

Gulping, Rikku asked the question that was bothering her. "Who was it that came?"

"Does it matter? They were worried for you, and for good reason. I would love to give you a few days off early, but I can't, I need you here too much. It's bad enough I have you taking off here shortly for vacation."

"I can cancel if it will help," Rikku offered quickly while bowing her head. She truly did not want to, but if it would help, she was more then willing.

"You're not getting it. I want you to go. You need it. I just want you to be healthy. A young lady such as yourself does not need to be bogged down with stress. Today I want you to not think about anything but your job. See how you feel at the end of the day."

With a huge grin, Rikku nodded before bolting from the office. That day she threw herself into her work ignoring all else. It was like she was a different person. Every customer that came in remarked at how much more outgoing she seemed to be. They loved how she joked around and playfully teased them. By the end of the day, Rikku made more in tips then she ever had before.

She had to admit, taking the boss' orders not to think about anything but work really helped. She left that night more content then she had in a long time. However, now that she was out of work, her worries and fears returned. Her thought came back around and focused on Auron again. As soon as she got home, she reached for the phone to call him. She had hit every number but the last before settling thing phone back into its cradle.

"Should I really be chasing him down like this? What if there is a reason he is ignoring me? No, I better leave him alone." Moving away from the phone, Rikku went into the kitchen to make herself a quick snack. She wasn't really hungry, but with so many friends worried about her health, she knew she had no other choice. She sat at the table and stared at the plate in front of her.

She was staring so hard, that when the phone rang out, Rikku jumped out of her seat. Calming her heart, Rikku answered the phone in as normal a tone as she could manage. "Hello?"

"Rikku? Is something wrong?" It was Auron and he sounded genuinely concerned.

Wincing and hoping that he would not notice, Rikku answered. "No, I just wasn't expecting you to call." Well, it was the truth. "I was just having a small snack."

He hummed once, but said nothing. She wondered why he even called if he wasn't even going to talk. "Look, unless you are inviting me out, I need to go."

"I'll pick you up in twenty then." He replied before hanging up his end.

Rikku stared at the phone left in her hand in confusion. "That was really odd." She set it back and looked over at her food on the table. Since Auron was coming over for her she figured there was no need to eat now. It found a new home in her fridge next to the other nineteen dishes she prepared and never touched. "I should get ready, but what is open at..." She glanced at the clock, "Ten at night?"

With a shake of her head, Rikku left the kitchen and made her way down the hall to her bedroom. She had long since changed for bed, and now wasn't sure what she should wear for a middle of the night stroll.

"Auron always did like this top," She noted as she picked out a green tank that buckled on each side. With a nod of her head, she slipped it over her head before finding a pair of jeans to wear with it. By the time she had brushed and pulled her long blond hair back, there was a knock at her door. Rikku hopped down the hall on one foot as she tried to slip into a pair of sandals at the same time. "Be right there!" She shouted as the knocking continued.

It ceased right away as they waited for her to open the door so they could enter. The first thing Rikku noticed when the door opened was that Auron stood in front of her holding out a single lavender petite rose. He said nothing, but smiled faintly as she took the flower and sniffed deeply.

"What's the flower for?" She asked as he offered an arm and led her out the door and to his waiting vehicle.

"It seemed appropriate." He replied as he held the door open for her. With a deep breath that signaled he was ready for whatever plans he made, Auron stepped around the back of the vehicle and entered on the driver's side. Rikku was still sniffing at her gift giving him a warm feeling. After his time with Jecht and Braska, he knew it was time to step up and be the person he should be. For the past several days, or has it been weeks now, he had not been paying nearly enough time with her. When Braska had mentioned Rikku's loss of weight, he brushed it off. Now that he saw her up close and able to analyze for himself, he could see his friend had been correct.

"How would you like some ice cream?" He blurted out before he could change his mind.

The flower forgotten by the odd question, Rikku could only stare at her boyfriend in shock. It was late at night, nothing would be open. Where did he expect to get ice cream now? "Uh, sure. I guess so. Mixed?"

"Whatever you want. I'll get it for you." He promised unsure if he could even fulfill it, although he was sure she already knew that. He was happy just having her at his side. Surprisingly, there was a place open late As Rikku and he walked along a path in the park, Auron decided that maybe now would be a good time to talk with her.

"Rikku?" She hummed quietly indicating that she was listening, "Are you happy with me?"

She had almost dropped her cone, but managed to keep a hold of it. "I'm sorry, but what? Why wouldn't I be happy? I love you, Auron!" Her head rested on his shoulder as if to say that he better not be trying to back out.

After all they had gone through, it would be hard to imagine life without Auron in her life.

"I'm sorry, I just had to know." He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close before leading the way around the park. It was relaxing just being able for the two of them to walk like this. They said nothing for some time both lost in thought. By the time they reached the car once more, Rikku had finished her cone and was was busy being held up by Auron as she walked. Sleep was claiming her quickly.

* * *

The next two weeks after her little middle of the night adventure put Rikku on cloud nine. She had been doubting how Auron felt about her, and while they didn't say much it was comforting to know that he was trying. She was in her room, suitcase open on her bed, when her phone rang for at least the forth time that morning. With a annoyed scowl, she answered it.

"This better be good, I'm in the middle of something." She warned them right away.

"Then you must be too busy for company?" The caller asked in a teasing tone.

"Auron! I wasn't expecting you! Of course I would want for you to come over. You can talk to me as I pack." Her mood jumped about ten points just hearing his voice. As soon as she hung up, she squealed. She may be getting to see him for the next two weeks, but it was exciting to be able to see him the day before too. Clothing was flung out of her drawers and closet as she tried to decide what she really wanted to take most. Undergarments were first, that step was already done. She was working on tops now and debating on which ones she wanted most. There was only room for so many.

Seeing as she was not going to be able to pick between the tops she wanted, Rikku moved onto pants and skirts. She already knew the skirts she wanted, they were short little things meant to drive Auron wild. At least that was her plan. Her favorite one had to be the olive green denim skirt she wore over her bikini. It did little more then hide her bottom, the sides of the bottom if the bikini were highly visible! She smirked as it was folded and packed into the suitcase.

Before she had a chance to get the next article of clothing, Auron knocked on her door. She dropped the shorts in her hand and ran to answer it. She was lucky it really was him, because as soon as she threw the door open she jumped into the arms of her guest and pressed her lips hard against his own.

"Well, can't say I would object to a reception like that." Auron said when she pulled away. He noted that her cheeks had been tinged pink and wisely decided not to say more about it. Instead he changed the subject. "So, how much more?"

Rikku had to shake her head, her kiss seemed to make her more flustered then it had him. "Uh, sorry. Not much more. Now that you are here, you can help me choose some tops!" She bounded from the room leaving Auron to close the door himself before following.

He shook his head lightly as he entered her room. Rikku was currently digging around in a drawer with one hand while the other was holding a pile of shirts. "Rikku, we are only staying for two weeks. In a tropical island no less. How much more can you possibly need?" A frown crossed his face as he asked.

Rikku playfully pouted before throwing what was in her hands on the bed. "I don't really need this much, that's why you are here." At his scared expression she went on. "You are going to help me decide what you like best. That's what I'm going to be taking." She grinned.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Auron entered the room and sat on the bed. He picked the first piece of clothing closest to him. It was a white tank top with the words sweet written across the front. It got thrown in the suitcase. The next one was a brown tank with much less material then the first, if that were possible. It was thrown in the reject pile right away. He wasn't about to think about other men looking at his Rikku in the same way he did.

Rikku watched with slight amusement as shirt after shirt was either thrown aside, or in the suitcase. She hopped up to the case and began folding each accepted one so that they would all fit. The last thing he picked up was a peach sun dress that she had not worn in about three years. Auron, however, seemed to be inspecting it quite closely. To be honest, she forgot she even still had it. Her brother had given it to her for her birthday and she never had the heart to get rid of it. She had hoped her boyfriend would throw it aside too, but as was her luck with the man...

"Monday night, I want you to wear this after we arrive. It's perfect." He held the dress out for her to pack away with the others. He was not daunted even after she stared at it in horror. She tried to make excuses, but he shook his head and continued to hold it out until she packed it away as well. "Now, all finished. What say we get some dinner before we leave for our trip in the morning?"

* * *

Braska was up and ready for the couple early the next morning. He had agreed to take them to the airport so that they would be able to board the airship in plenty of time without having to pay for parking. Rikku was tired from lack of sleep. She was so excited that all she could do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling above her. The man at her side seemed untouched by the idea of vacation. He was the same as always; cool, calm, and unfazed by much. Some day she would ask him how he did it, just not today.

It was a short process of getting through security, but they had no problems. As they boarded the airship, Auron held a single book under his arm while Rikku held tightly to her purse and a few magazines. It was going to be a four hour flight. Auron allowed Rikku to sit next to the window. Her excitable nature would be sure to enjoy the sights as they flew over the landscape below. Over her shoulder, he watched closely as luggage was loaded below them. He had only one thing on his mind; that his own suitcase make it intact.

Rikku had rented a single story, two bedroom beach house for her vacation. The house itself was situated right on the beach, giving them a private section to swim in if they desired. The house had no carpeting, instead it was all ceramic tiling that was easy to clean and kept the house cool. The main room was separated by a half wall that defined the kitchen from the living room.

"Auron, isn't this perfect?" Rikku squealed in delight as she opened the curtains that gave a view of the ocean in front of them. Her eyes twinkled in joy. "Pops sure knew how to pick them. He said that this area was the same place he brought mom before they got married!"

She was so busy staring out over the scenery that Rikku missed the slight widening of his eyes that Auron made at her words. It was an accidental coincidence, but well... Pushing his own thoughts down for now, Auron walked over and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist as he too stared out the huge window. "It is very nice. It makes me happy to see you enjoying it already." He commented.

Rikku leaned against him for only a moment more before breaking free to inspect the rest of the beach house. He heard her voice shout out about calling a room from down the hall. "Typical Rikku." He said before picking up the luggage that was left by the door and carrying them all to the bedrooms. He dropped hers off before taking his to the other room.

Rikku was so busy admiring it all that she never noticed. "Auron, you have to come see this! I bet even you would like it."

He was busy in the other room opening and taking clothing out of his suitcase. There was one object in particular he was searching for. "I'll be right there in a moment!" He called back to her. This object was more important in this moment. He still had two days to plan, but that planning would be useless if he did not find that box.

They must have chosen his luggage to search through, because everything was scattered and out of the order he put it in. For a split second he panicked long enough to question if maybe security may have taken the box. He found it only a moment later. It was shoved to the far side from where he had packed it. He smiled as he opened it up to inspect it. The box was snapped closed as he heard Rikku's foot steps coming closer.

"Auron, are you coming? We can unpack later. I want to go see the beach before it gets dark!"

He looked up to see she had already changed and was wearing a pair of cream colored capri and a light pink top. She had a pair of sandals dangling from her fingers. "I will join you in a moment. Since you are ready for walking, it would only be proper that I should do the same."

Rikku grinned as she ran in, kissed him, and ran out the room to wait.

He pulled the small black box out from behind his back before tucking it under his pillow for safe keeping. It was fortunate Rikku was more excited by walking then what he was doing. Once he knew it was safe, Auron changed into a pair of long gray shorts and tank top before meeting Rikku on the porch.

* * *

"So, Braska, what do you think the stiff is doing right now? Do you think he and Rikku are fighting yet?" Jecht asked before tilting his head back and taking a big swallow from his mug.

Braska sighed before answering. "Jecht, I really wish you would stop referring to him like that. You know how much he hates it."

"Yeah, but he ain't here now, is he?" The tanned officer laughed and wiped away the foam that had gathered on his upper lip. "What do you think, boy?" He asked as he turned to the other person sitting on the rooftop with them.

Tidus cringed at the nick name, but only shook his head in reply.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me even you agree!" Jecht argued.

"Dad, cut him a break. He's trying. Rikku's good girl, and my friend. I don't want to even think about what they might be doing right now." His face took on a soft pink color as he accidentally thought about it.

Braska noted it, but wisely said nothing. He went for a subject change instead. "What time did the girls say they would be back? It seems rather late, don't you agree?"

"Aw, let them go. That means they are having a good time. Little Yuna needs someone like my wife to show her how to be a proper wife."

"But dad, Yuna already is a great wife." Tidus spoke up. "I can't think how she could be even better then she already is."

"Shows how little you know. Every woman can be better. They just have to be taught how!"

"Really now?" A new voice spoke up, and a female one at that. "Sexist much?"

Jecht blanched as he slowly turned around. His wife stood at the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. "Is that how you truly feel? Am I not good enough?" Yuna stood behind her mother-in-law one hand over her mouth trying to hide the giggles before she could be caught.

Braska openly smiled as Jecht attempted and failed to appease his wife. "You set me up, didn't you." He pointed to his son. "You knew they were there didn't you?" Jecht accused.

"Tidus, Yuna, I think it is time we go now. It looks like this couple has a few things they need to work out together." Braska pushed his seat back and stood as he pulled his keys from his pocket. He guided the newlyweds past the fighting couple and out the front door. Tidus sported a humorous expression the whole time.

"I always knew his mouth would get him in trouble some day. I just never thought I would be there to see it." Yuna hit him lightly in the chest before warning him to behave. He only grinned in response.

* * *

Monday afternoon came quickly for the vacationing couple. Rikku attempted to wear the dress Auron choose for her all day, but he shook his head and politely asked her to change. Confused she did as he requested.

That day, they spent time in a nearby town and did some shopping making sure to get something for everyone on their list. Rikku was having the hardest time getting something for her uncle though. She wanted to get him something special for all that he had done for her.

"Auron, I just can't find anything that stands out for him. Uncle Braska deserves something more then some trinket. I mean they are all nice and all, but what would he really like?"

He pulled her close as he himself thought it over. "You are thinking too hard. We still have over a week to find something. Don't rush it." He kissed the top of her head as a booth caught his eye. "Rikku, how do you feel about pictures?"

She blinked a few times unsure what he was getting at. "Um, I guess I like them. Why do you ask?"

He pointed at the booth in answer. It wasn't overly large, just a hole in the wall type of place. But inside were rows upon rows of historical type of costumes. A grin spread over her face. "Oh, Auron! That looks like so much fun! Oh, you have to do it with me! Please?" She clasped her hands together begging and giving him puppy eyes.

"I would not have suggested it otherwise." He replied before tugging her along. The owner of the booth was a young Besaidian native with bright orange hair. His accent was rich, much like he remembered one of Tidus' teammates to be. "We would like to be photographed please."

"Ah, sure, brudda. 'Ome with me, ya." He led them into the back to where they could chose what style of picture they would like. "We have ancient Spiran, modern, and our most popular- futuristic advanced. I have many customers that like to think of themselves all techno, you know. Or maybe they just like the big gun they get to pose with."

"Well, Rikku, which do you prefer?" He looked down at the blond that clung to his arm. She was scratching her cheek in thought as she looked over each of the examples. He could see she was eying up the futuristic one, but unsure if that was what she really wanted or not.

"I like this one," She said pointing, but then her finger moved until it rested on ancient Spiran. "But I always wanted to dress up and know what it was like for my ancestors. We'll do this one!"

"A good choice, ya. A'ight. This way then. Miss, if you want, I have three racks of clothing for you to pick from. Sir, if ya would come with me.." Auron was led to the far side of the booth while Rikku stared at all the clothing she had to pick from.

The dresses were full, many made of lace and silk material. It was hard to choose just one outfit to wear. She wanted them all! Finally she found the one that seemed more perfect then all the others. It was dark green with red accents sewn into the lace. The front dipped to show off what little cleavage she had without being revealing. It hung off her shoulders exposing tanned skin. The waist pulled in before the skirt part widened and a small train trailed behind.

"Find something?" The owner asked as she pulled it off the rack.

"I think I did. This is it right here!" She held the dress up to show her decision.

"What do you know. I 'ad forgotten all about that one, ya. Never had anyone fit in it since I bought it. But it seems to be just your size. Try it on, you can change here." He showed her an area behind a curtain that was just wide enough for her.

"Thanks! I'll be right out. Is Auron ready yet?"

"The man with ya? Ya, he should be done in just a moment. I'll set the scene up. Just come up front when you are ready!"

Rikku heard him walking away as she quickly slipped into the costume. She had gotten a little worried when he said it never fit anyone else, but as soon as she slipped into it, it was like the costume was made just for her. "If only there was a mirror I could see myself in." She said sadly as she looked down at herself.

Rikku held the front of the skirt up as she exited the curtain only to drop it once she caught sight of Auron. He was standing off to the side of the set, top hat under his arm. He wore a black suit trimmed in gold thread, and a white cravat around his neck. Looking at the way he stood made it hard to imagine that it was only a costume and not a real suit. Her gasp made both men turn to face her.

"Wow. Now that's how you wear a dress." The owner said softly.

Auron stood his ground unable to do more then stare as Rikku came closer. "What do you think?" She asked him breaking him free of his trance.

"I think," he gulped, "I think you look lovely."

Rikku smiled quickly before she was called aside and given a lace fan as a prop. The Besaidian showed them the scene and allowed them to choose how they wished to pose. Rikku sat in a wicker chair with an oversized back while Auron stood beside her, hat still under his arm but the other held her free hand. The fan she had been given was opened, but rested lightly on her knee. One could look at them and almost believe they were from that time period.

Four shots were taken, and the Besaidian showed them how they all turned out after they had changed back into their own clothing. "Okay, here is what we got, ya. You can pick between full color, sepia, or black and white." He showed them examples of what they all would look like.

"I like the sepia one. It looks so vintage!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Very well. We will take that one then." Auron declared.

The owner nodded before giving them the price. He then surprised them by offering one more thing. "Tell you what. That dress she wore, if you like it, and since I have never had anyone be able to use it, for an extra forty gil, I'll throw it in as well."

Rikku gasped again before turning to her boyfriend. "Really? Auron isn't that great? I'll take it!" She reached into her purse and began to pull out the required gil, but Auron's hand stopped her.

"I'll take care of it. Think of it as a gift."

* * *

When they got back to the house, the sun was already starting its decent. Auron encouraged Rikku to hurry and change so that they could take a walk before it was completely gone. When she was out of the room, he reached into his pocket to make sure the small box was still there. He inspected it quickly while he could before nodding and closing the box back up. It was going to be now or never.

Rikku returned dressed in the peach sun dress he insisted she wear. When he saw her in it, he knew that he made the right decision. It was as care free as she was.

"Ready?" He asked as he held an arm out for her to take. Rikku didn't have to be asked twice.

They walked together along the edge of the water, Auron keeping one hand in his pocket the whole time. He wanted to wait for the perfect time before he asked Rikku the question he was waiting for.

"Hey Auron, Can ask you something?" He grunted to let her know he was listening. "Why did you want me to wear this dress? I know for a fact that until I pulled it from my closet you never saw it before. How did you know how it would look?"

"I didn't. But I knew it would be the perfect outfit for what I wanted to ask you." Rikku stared at him dumbly before he pulled his hand from his pocket and got down to one knee. "Rikku, I want to know if you will honor me by allowing me to have your hand in marriage?"

* * *

It had taken another year, but Rikku finally got the dream she had always wanted. In her hand was a lace fan, and a bouquet of white lilies. She wore a green dress with red accents. The very same dress she wore during the time her and Auron were on vacation. He had no idea what she had chosen to wear for her wedding, and would no doubt be surprised.

"Oh, Rikku, I think you look even more lovely then I did on my wedding day." Yuna was gushing over her cousin as she attempted to adjust the veil on top of Rikku's head. Ringlets hung down over Rikku's shoulders as half of her hair was pulled up. "Auron is going to be so surprised to see you come down that isle wearing this." She went on indicating the dress Rikku wore.

"Well, you know, it just seemed appropriate. He really seemed to like it then." She giggled before pausing. "Yunie, do you think I'm really ready for this? I mean, it's all a little over my head. Pops and I had a nice talk yesterday. He warned me that men only have one thing on their mind, but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Don't worry about it. Uncle Cid was just teasing." Yuna peeked out the doors to see how far everyone was to being ready. Her lips made a small 'O' when she saw Auron and her father standing up front. Closing the door, she turned to her cousin. "Rikku, I have a good feeling Auron will like whatever you have on."

Rikku didn't get a chance to ask what she meant because Cid knocked on the door to let them know it was time. The wedding march began and Yuna left the small room first. She walked down the aisle with her head held high and a knowing grin on her face.

"You ready, kiddo? It's your turn now." Cid held his hand out and Rikku slipped her arm through. She closed her eyes, nerves getting to her, but when she opened them again, a smile took its place.

Auron was waiting at the end of the aisle standing in the familiar outfit from when they had their picture taken. All fears faded away as the ceremony went on.

* * *

Rikku sat on the couch in her new home. It was bigger then her apartment, and still close to work and school. Her feet were tucked up under her as she stared at something in her hand. She smiled softly as she remembered the day.

"Rikku, aren't you coming to bed? It's getting late." Her new husband asked from the doorway. Auron was wearing a dark robe tied with a green sash.

"Just a moment. I just wanted to look at this one more time." She answered as one hand traced the picture in her hand.

Auron entered the room and took the picture from her hand before setting it back to where it belonged. "You can look later. We will have plenty of time for that in the years to come. You need your rest now. Come on, I'll carry you."

Before she could even protest, Auron picked Rikku up bridal style and carried her from the room. The light was turned off by a quick flick of Rikku's wrist as they left the room behind. Meanwhile, a single beam of moonlight entered the window and shone down on two pictures. One was of the two of them in a vintage setting, the other in the same clothing, but locked in a romantic kiss after saying their wedding vows.


End file.
